The Raven and the Snake
by Noella33
Summary: Severus Snape made himself believe he did not want love and a family. He convinced himself he was happy living the lonely life he created for himself. That all changed when a mysterious Ravenclaw took up a vacancy at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Staff meetings always made Severus Snape feel uncomfortable. The forced conversations each year about the holidays he never enjoyed, the weather ('it was unbelievably hot this year, wasn't it!') and if he had met anyone nice.

He would try and kill the conversation as quickly as possible but he always found himself caught by McGonagall and Dumbledore. They would try to drag him into conversations he simply was not interested in.

To make matters worse his childhood enemy was taking his desired post, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Ah Severus! I want you to meet the new member of Hogwarts!' Dumbledore said, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

'I know it is Remus Lupin, Albus! I have no interest in seeing that man any time soon.' Severus hissed.

He was turned around and found himself facing a young woman who looked stunned by the way Severus had spoken. Lupin was next to her and did not seem at all suprised.

He took in her long flowing auburn hair, her slightly pale face with large blue eyes. She wore a fair bit of make up, with blue eyeshadow filling her eyelids and deep red lipstick emphasisng her lips. She wore clothes Severus could only identify as a Muggle mini dress mixed with a traditional witch's corset.

'Florence Mountfield this our Potions Master Severus Snape. And Severus this is Florence, our new History of Magic Professor.'

Florence politely put out her hand and Severus gingerly shook it. He tilted his head in acknowledgement. She smiled warmly.

'Nice to meet you, Professor.' She seemed very polite.

'Likewise. ' He said, unsure where to take the conversation.

'Miss Mountfield also has an interest in potions.' Lupin mentioned.

Florence nodded enthusastically, 'I do! I'm doing research into the relationship between the development of potions and the effects on society. Such as the research on wolfsbane and the acceptance of werewolves.'

She was clearly oblivious to the fact a werewolf was standing next to her.

Remus hummed, 'I wouldn't say it has made a huge impact. Nonetheless it was helped those effected lead a relatively normal life.'

Florence nodded, 'Most defintely! It's absolutely fascinating. Wouldn't you say so, Professor?'

'Perhaps to you, I merely make these potions.'

Florence's face dropped, 'Oh. Well, I guess I can talk to Remus about my work.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, pretending not to care in the slightist.

'Come now, Severus! I'm sure you and Florence can find something in common!' Dumbledore said eagerly.

'Perhaps, I have to go unpack. I didn't get a chance earlier as Minevra invited me to her quarters for tea and cake.' Florence said, 'It was lovely meeting everyone.' She smiled quickly and set down her glass.

'There was no need to be rude to her! She clearly wanted to make friends, at least accquaitences, with you and you rebuked her every attempt!' Remus said, disappointed with Severus' actions.

'I do not want to be 'friends' with her. I do not need another young person hounding me with questions. And why should I be taking advice from someone in your predicament?' Severus snapped, 'Excuse me.'

Severus felt mildly annoyed with himself at his actions. Florence had seemed like a genuinly nice woman who wanted to find someone to talk to and Severus had taken the situation poorly.

He could not help but think about Lily. She had been, after all, the only woman he'd truely 'loved' and he left guilty by being attracted to Florence.

'Oh! Excuse me, Professor!' He felt his shoulder being tapped.

He turned around, mildly irritated, 'What is it?'

Florence, again, looked stunned, 'S-sorry. I was lost. I haven't been to the Professors' floor in the dark. I took a wrong turning. I'm sorry.'

Severus sighed, 'Don't apologise. I'm going there anyway.' He started walking and Florence jogged to catch up.

The journey was in uncomfortable silence. Florence was too scared to say anything and Severus did not know what to say. She stopped suddenly outside a room, which Severus assumed to be hers.

'Thank you for showing me the way. I will not forget it!' She waved goodbye and Severus let out the breathe he did not realise he was holding.

He walked a short distance to his own room and couldn't help but glance over to Florence's room.

He hoped he didn't make such a poor first impression that she would be too scared to talk to him again. He snorted. She seemed like the type to keep prodding him until either he gave in or exploded. He smiled slightly, he figured that this year would not be the same boring school year he had grown accustomed to.

He was mildly curious as to hope someone easily intimidated by him could handle the rowdy bunch of students he could silence in a stare. She seemed fragile and looked no older than 30. He could feel there was something more to Florence and he wanted to find out what it was.

But why should he be interested in her? He'd only known her for no more than an hour. She had seemed put off by him, and quite rightly so. And Lily...

He decided he was overthinking the situation and what he really needed was some sleep. He would assess the situation in the morning, perhaps he'd imagined her 'interest'.


	2. Chapter 2

Florence awake to the sound of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over to turn it off. She felt a prod on her chest and nudging on her arm that was sticking out. She groaned again.

'What do you want Misty?' A whine replied with another nudge.

She sat up and an oversized dog launched itself at her. It was a large dog with possibly too much fur, but Florence had grown to love the way Misty looked.

'Wait a moment whilst I get ready and then we'll go down for breakfast.' She kissed the top of the dog's head and got out of bed.

She picked out a floral summer dress and a chunky belt and quickly changed. Dumbledore had informed her the students would be arriving that evening, so she shouldn't worry about meeting the students yet.

Misty continuously whined as she circled Florence's legs, 'Okay, I get the message!' She made her way to the door and the hungry dog ran after her.

She remembered the way to Hall from previous night. She had been right, walking in day time was easier.

Misty happily plodded next to her, her oversized fluffy tail wagging continuously, 'you have to be good, if not Dumbledore won't let you come back.' The dog whined sadly in response.

It was strange seeing the Hall empty. The last time Florence had been there it was packed full of excited students. Misty looked around excitedly.

'Ahh! Florence! And who is your lovely companion?' Dumbledore said warmly.

As she took her seat Misty attempted to sit under the table, 'My dog, she's a bit too big and she forgets that.'

She frowned as Misty placed her head on Florence's lap, 'You'll get food, I promise.'

Dumbledore chuckled, 'On that note,' He raised his hands and the breakfast feast appeared on the Professors' table, 'Severus, my boy, you're just on time!'

Severus Snape forced a small smile and took the only seat available, next to Florence.

She smiled as warmly as she could, and Severus tilted his head towards her.

She quickly piled a variety of sausage, bacon and black pudding on a plate. Severus was bewildered by the strange choice of breakfast but did not mention it. She carefully put the plate in the gap between her chair and Severus'.

'There you go!' She whispered. To Severus' surprise a large dog's head appeared from under the table and delightfully tucked into the food.

'Sorry, I should have mentioned Misty was there. I get so used to her that I forget she can be a bit too much for others.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'I'm surprised Dumbledore allowed a brute like this into Hogwarts, let alone eat at the table.'

Florence frowned, 'I'm sorry for offending you. But I do not see what is the issue with my dog. She's done nothing wrong and to be perfectly honest is a hell of a lot nicer than you.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'Much could be said for you too.'

Florence rolled her eyes and patted Misty's head, 'And for your information, Albus allowed Misty to come into the castle and for her to sit up here.' Florence finished her coffee and placed a bacon roll in a napkin, 'thank you for the delightful breakfast Albus but I have some work to finish.' She got up and Misty followed her out of the Great Hall.

Minerva shook her head at Severus, 'Why can you never be polite, Severus? She's a lovely girl and you were shockingly rude!'

Severus shrugged and sipped his coffee, 'I do not care. I doubt she'd last a year.'

'I think you're wrong. She handled you marvellously, so an angry third year would be a piece of cake.' Minerva shot back.

Severus rolled his eyes, 'If you say so, Minerva.'

The rest of breakfast felt rather awkward for the other professors. The empty seat of Florence Mountfield was the elephant in the room and Severus chose to ignore it. The woman was just as rude as he was and bought nothing but irritation to him. But, he thought, perhaps he had been too rough, and Florence hadn't really done anything to purposely annoy him.

He decided that if he saw around the castle he would apologise. After all, it seemed that Florence would be sitting next to him during meals.

Severus looked at the empty seats in front of him. He felt sick at the thought of Lily's son sitting there in a year. He was thankful Harry Potter was not joining Hogwarts this year, he did not feel as if he could handle seeing Harry Potter every day for the next seven years.

He sighed and drank the remainder of his coffee and got up. He excused himself and went back to the dungeons. He felt more secure and relaxed in the dungeons. No one bothered doing so far down in the dungeons and students believed that part of the castle was haunted. Not to mention the Slytherin common room was down there.

Sometimes he felt lonely and a little isolated, but he brushed those feelings off as a weakness. After all, he was 'the greasy git' and the 'great bat'. So, isolation was perhaps the best for him.

The last female Professor he let get close to him was an absolute disaster and he soon found out it was a bet between the other Professors as to how long it would take before he gave into sex. He was relieved he hadn't and since then relationships had been sworn off.

He heard a gentle knock and grunted a 'come in'. He was mildly curious as to who would want to see him.

'Hi, I just wanted to apologise for getting angry with you. I get rather protective of my dog. Sorry. I'll leave now.' Florence smiled quickly and turned to leave.

'Wait! I'd like to apologise too.' Severus said quietly.

Florence turned around slowly, surprised to hear Severus Snape apologise. She smiled warmly, 'Thank you. I'll see you later.

Severus' heart leapt a little at her smile and he inwardly scolded himself.

'Oh! Just so you're aware, Misty will be at dinner. I thought I'd tell you, so you wouldn't be surprised.'

'Thank you for warning me.' He grimaced at the thought of the dog. It was a menace, not to mention incredibly oversized for a dog. He assumed all were small and manageable but 'Misty' had proven his theory wrong. He had backtracked on his sudden romantic feelings and was now annoyed. Lily had never confused him so much.

He'd known her for less than two days and she was already under his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy and review!**

Florence Mountfield.

Severus Snape did not remember anyone in his year called that name. Nor did he remember any students in the past 9 years having that name, nor looking like she did. He had a brilliant memory and remembered the vast majority of past students. Perhaps, this woman had slipped past him. He never really cared for the Ravenclaws. They often listened to him and never questioned their authority, unlike the Gryffindors.

As much as that bothered him, he had bigger concerns. It was his last year of 'freedom'. Harry Potter would be entering his life the next year. Then he could not get romantically entangled with any woman. He would be facing the spawn of Lily and James Potter. A constant reminder of his poor decisions. A reminder that he could not love again. Not after he let Lily down like he did.

He sighed. He often thought about missed opportunities. He counted Lily Evans as a missed opportunity. He counted his late switch to the Order of the Phoenix as a missed opportunity. His life was made up of missed opportunities.

He pulled his hair in frustration and looked at his pile of paperwork. That would keep his mind occupied for the rest of the day. There were letters from potion journals, offers of jobs and his own work. Projects he would do in the holidays to keep him busy. Making potions to sell in the local potion stores. It kept him busy, so he did it. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but it wasn't something he was massively passionate about.

A wave of his wand made the stack of papers organised into relevant sections and Severus focused himself on the school work. Like every year he had numerous letters from former Slytherin students and Death Eaters requesting leniency for their children. Severus never responded to the letters, he thought it ridiculous that they expected him to go easy on their children. He had created the façade of being lenient on the Slytherins, but it would be absurd to narrow it down to students.

Watered down with fire whiskey and butter beer, he found his theory to be proven right. He did not think about anything else besides his upcoming classes and the drink. For him, it was a release of guilt and emotion.

Things he didn't believe he needed, anymore.

#####

The list of students was much larger than Florence had expected. The breakdown of each year was quite daunting. There was a lot more students than she had expected originally, but she was able to create a curriculum that she was happy with and she felt could be used repeatedly, if she stayed on.

She stretched and rolled her neck. She'd be working all day on a more detailed lesson plan. The one she created during the summer was a basic idea for Dumbledore and she was proud of what she'd achieved. She felt like she could finally achieve something and prove her worth.

At that moment she felt confident in herself and her work. She was not a prominent historian, but had published minor articles in magazines and journals. They were well received and that added to her confidence. Despite that, writing was far different to teaching.

Whining from Misty snapped Florence out of her thoughts and she looked over to her dog who was sitting on Florence's bed, 'did you want to go out for a walk? I guess you have been indoors all day.' She got up and lead Misty outside.

Misty happily followed Florence around the castle, occasionally sniffing the knight's amour or low hanging paintings. Florence smiled at Misty, glad that her dog was settling in to the castle. Florence was still getting to grips with the castle, she had not imagined it would be so large and corridors so winding. She stumbled her way to the Great Lake and was in awe at how beautiful the scene was. Misty barked happily at the birds and rolled around in the grass. Florence sat down next to the lake, enjoying the view and watching Misty play in the grass. She remembered being told about the giant squid, but she never saw it in person.

She decided to enjoy the time whilst the students weren't yet at Hogwarts and laid back in the grass. She closed her eyes and stretched out. _I haven't swum in a long time,_ she thought. She sat up and looked at the lake. She cautiously put her hand in the water and was pleasantly surprised to find it to be reasonably warm, not as cold as others had told her.

She took her shoes, tights and shawl off, folding her clothes carefully. She transfigured her dress into a swimsuit and gingerly slipped into the water. Misty sat at the edge, tilting her head at Florence. Florence swam around in a circle, before deciding to dive down. She performed a bubble head charm and swam under the water. She was amazed by the vast deepness of the lake and was curious to see what she could find in the lake. There was the common knowledge of grindylows and merpeople, but they frequented at the deepest part of the waters.

It was, to Florence, a peaceful experience and after seeing a few magical creatures, she was happy to not venture any deeper. After, what felt like an hour, Florence made her way back up to the surface and swam back to shore. She felt the bubble head charm wear off and she could breathe normally again.

To her surprise, she found Professor Snape sitting next to Misty, 'Have you finally decided to answer your beast's call?' he snapped.

Florence frowned, 'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

He rolled his eyes, 'Come now, you _must_ have heard the animal's barks. I believe Rubeus Hagrid found your monster before Dumbledore made me come out here and wait for you.'

Florence climbed out of the lake and conjured herself a towel, 'well, I'm sorry for Misty disturbing your plans, but Misty does not normally bark continuously. Perhaps she was concerned when I went underwater.' Florence shrugged and used her wand to dry her hair. She transfigured her swimsuit back into a dress, 'anyway, thanking for sitting with Misty. I do appreciate that.'

She balled up her tights and picked up her shoes. She ruffled Misty's fur, 'We're going to go back inside now.'

'Oh! Before you leave, your dog has pooed.' He nodded his head to the left and Florence wrinkled her nose.

'Cheers for that, Misty.' She noticed Severus' smirk but ignored it.

#####

Severus' bubble for self-pity was burst by an anxious Rubeus Hagrid.

'Sorry for disturbing you, Professor, but Professor Dumbledore said to come here and let you know that I found Professor Mountfield's dog.'

'Thank you for that wonderful snippet of information.' Severus said, tonelessly.

Hagrid sighed, 'What I mean is, I found her dog and her shoes, but she wasn't there.'

Severus looked up and frowned, 'She wasn't there? But her shoes were?'

Hagrid nodded, 'Yep, next to the Black Lake.'

Severus got up, his heart racing slightly, 'I'll find her.'

He couldn't help but worry about Florence. He never anticipated her as being someone to do something stupid, but he did not want to risk anything. He quickly followed Hagrid to the Black Lake and immediately noticed Florence's dog. He could hear the dog barking repeatedly and that added to his worry.

'Hagrid, you might as well go back to your work, I'll find her.' Severus said calmly.

'Okay, Professor. Let me know when you have found her.'

Severus noticed that Florence's tights had been balled up neatly and her shawl folded up too. Her wand was not with her items. He frowned at looked out to the Black Lake, it would seem like Florence had gone swimming. The best option, he decided, would be to wait and see if she same back. He looked at his watch. If she wasn't back after twenty minutes he would summon the merpeople for help in finding her.

The wait was agonising. Numerous times he almost called the merpeople up, but the twenty minutes wasn't up. Misty had calmed down and was laying down, her eyes closed. Severus sat next to the dog, fiddling with wand and trying to distract himself from the dreadful thought that Florence had drowned.

He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hadn't realised the dog had moved and decided to shit next to him, 'I do not understand how an animal like you is 'man's best friend'.'

His eye had been caught by the water being disturbed. His attention went onto the disturbance and his wand was ready. His heart leapt at the sight of a head and he watched anxiously as the person swam closer to the shore.

'Have you finally decided to answer your beast's call?' he snapped. He found himself angry at Florence for allowing him to think that she was in trouble.

Florence frowned, 'I have no idea what you are talking about.'

He rolled his eyes, it seemed that she did not care that he had been worried, 'Come now, you _must_ have heard the animal's barks. I believe Rubeus Hagrid found your monster before Dumbledore made me come out here and wait for you.'

Florence climbed out of the lake and conjured herself a towel. Severus had noticed her figure and he tried to tear his eyes away from looking at her body, 'well, I'm sorry for Misty disturbing your plans, but Misty does not normally bark continuously. Perhaps she was concerned when I went underwater.' Florence shrugged and used her wand to dry her hair. She transfigured her swimsuit back into a dress, 'anyway, thanking for sitting with Misty. I do appreciate that.' He felt a little annoyed that he hadn't taken in the sight as best as he could. Florence had been much quicker than he anticipated.

She balled up her tights and picked up her shoes. She ruffled Misty's fur, 'We're going to go back inside now.'

He remembered the dog's poo, 'Oh! Before you leave, your dog has pooed.' He nodded his head to the left and Florence wrinkled her nose.

'Cheers for that, Misty.' Severus smirked at Florence's open disappointment in her dog's poo. She said her goodbye and Severus watched her leave. He noticed she'd gone bare foot and seemed to have little to no worries about being judged by the other professors. He couldn't help but be in awe of her ability to do and say whatever she pleased.

To him, she was both a mystery and someone he did not want to risk getting too close to.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks after the incident, Florence tried to be a nicer to Severus. She kept Misty to her left rather than the small gap between hers and Severus' seats. She also took to smiling and greeting him when she saw him around the castle.

Her attempts to be friendlier did not go unnoticed by Severus, who had grown accustomed to the mild animosity between them, 'Is there anything wrong with Ms Mountfield?' he asked Minerva during dinner.

She frowned, 'I don't believe so. Is there a reason why you would think so?'

'She's been acting strange. She keeps smiling and has been acting differently.' Severus said.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, 'Rubeus did mention you were rather concerned about her when went swimming. Perhaps she has realised you don't hate her.'

Severus rolled his eyes his, 'She was being aggravating. Besides that blasted dog is always with her so why would it be strange that she left it on the side of the lake with some items of clothing next to it?'

Minerva shrugged, 'I guess that would be concerning. Anyway, don't blow this chance to make friends with her. She's the only person your age besides some of the older students and Albus thinks it'll be nice for you to have someone to talk to.'

Severus sighed and shook his head, 'I do not _need_ a 'friend'. I'm perfectly happy to be on my own, doing whatever I please without someone hounding me.' He looked up and noticed Florence enter the Hall. He watched walk down the tables and she stopped to talk to some of the students. He hadn't noticed that she had a pretty smile and that her hair had soft curls that framed her face. Misty, as always, was trotting behind her happily.

'I think you've just proven you would like to get to know Florence.' Minerva whispered, pulling Severus out of his daydream.

'Be quiet.' Severus hissed.

Minerva chuckled, 'as you wish Severus, but you know I'm right.'

Severus did not reply to Minerva's comment but instead fixed his gaze onto his plate of food. He chose to reject her comment. He stuck to his belief it would be easier for him to keep himself to himself and to keep any form of relationship, friend or otherwise, professional. He doubted Florence would accept his past. A lovely woman would not want to involve herself with a former Death Eater.

'Hi Severus! How has your day been?' Florence beamed as she sat down.

Severus shrugged, 'Nothing interesting. Classes were average. Gave out some detentions.'

Her smile fell, 'Oh. Are the detentions this evening?'

He nodded, 'A Weasley and Tonks.'

'Tonks? She's a lovely girl and hasn't caused any problems in my classes.'

'She caused a significant explosion in class today and I had to send several students to the Medical Wing.' He spat out the words and Florence frowned.

'She is a little clumsy but she doesn't mean any harm.'

Severus sighed, 'At least three cauldrons, that I bought, were destroyed not to mention students were injured.'

'What are you making her do for her detention?'

'To clean the potions room.'

Florence's eyes widened, 'that's rather unfair! You can easily use a spell to clean the room.'

Severus shrugged, 'it will make sure Tonks won't make the same mistake again, wouldn't it?'

Florence frowned, 'Poor girl.'

'She shouldn't have had essentially destroyed my classroom then.'

'You can be so cruel. I would never give out such horrible punishment for an accident!'

'Please keep your voice down, Miss Mountfield.' Severus said calmly.

Florence sighed and ate her dinner quietly. Minerva nudged Severus and tilted her head towards Florence and mouthed 'apologise' to Severus. He shook his head and Minerva's face hardened and she mouthed 'apologise' again. He rolled his eyes and turned towards Florence. He sighed inwardly and prepared himself for any anger.

'Florence? I'm sorry for how I acted.' Severus said, as calmly and politely as he could.

'Thank you for the apology.' She replied, smiling.

The rest of the dinner was in a comfortable silence. Severus stayed quiet in order to keep himself from saying something that would upset or insult Florence and he wanted to avoid Minerva scolding him for a second time.

It wasn't long before Florence got up to leave, 'I have some marking to get on with. I'll see you later.' She patted her side and Misty followed suit. He noticed she went past the Hufflepuff table and she stopped to talk to Tonks. Severus gathered it was about Tonks' detention. She touched Tonks' shoulder, smiled and left, with her dog close behind.

Florence had hoped her polite conversation starters would allow her to start frequent conversations with Severus during meal times, but it had fallen flat. She was upset about Severus' attitude towards Tonks' accident and the fact he blamed her solely for it. Tonks was an incredibly clumsy individual and there had been occasions where she would walk into tables or trip over nothing. It was hardly Tonks' fault.

When Florence had got up to leave she stopped to quickly speak to Tonks.

'It wasn't your fault, Dora.'

Tonks sadly shrugged. Her hair a dark grey, 'It was. I shouldn't have volunteered myself to help Franklin.'

Florence frowned, 'There is nothing wrong with wanting to help others when you know you can. Professor Snape is just being harsh and I've told him I think he's wrong. You're simply clumsy and you didn't want to, nor would you be stupid enough to destroy his classroom. Keep your chin up.'

Tonks' hair went to a bright blue, 'cheers, Professor. You're too nice to be friends with Snape.'

Florence patted Tonks' shoulder, 'I'm nice to everyone, Dora.'

Tonks ruffled Misty's fur and Florence left the Hall. Florence looked around the castle as she made her way to her quarters. She found it beautiful and she thought the students lucky to study in such a wonderful place. She would've enjoyed studying at Hogwarts, had she had the opportunity and she wondered what the Professors would've been like. Would they have all been as strict as Severus or taken a more relaxed approach like Minerva?

Dumbledore had given her the chance to be Sorted when she arrived at Hogwarts and she was delighted to Sorted into Ravenclaw. She'd figured it was the only House that she would had fit into. The Hat had taken less than ten seconds to decide. She'd felt a pang of sadness that she was not able to relive the full Hogwarts experience but being Sorted gave an identity in the School as well as an alliance amongst students. Not to mention, it created the illusion she was not an outsider to the wizarding world.

She knew she wasn't. She was from a long line of witches, none of which were educated in the formal manner. Her mother had told her instincts were all that were needed for her to succeed. To an extent her mother was right. Her instincts to focus on magical history had bought her relative success and had made herself a name and had bought her to Hogwarts. She wondered what her mother would had thought of Hogwarts. It had a vibrant atmosphere, but it was a confined space which her family traditionally found stifling.

Florence managed to mark over thirty assessments before her head started to pound. She gazed at her watch and yawned as the time read half eleven. She hummed as she noticed it was the day before Halloween. It would be her first Halloween without following her family traditions, but she convinced herself there was no way to do so without her lengthy trip to the south of England, something that would be too time consuming with the remaining forty assessments to mark.

She quickly changed out of her clothes and climbed into her bed, excited about what Hogwarts would do for Halloween.

Severus gripped a bottle of whisky and sat in the darkness of his quarters. The memories of 1981 haunting him again. He finished the bottle and conjured another, hoping to block out the memories.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Florence waited patiently for the other professors to turn up for their routine staff meeting. Slowly one by one the Professors turned up, but Florence did not see Severus.

'Ah, Florence! Fridays you do not have any lessons?' Albus asked her. She nodded, 'Good, Severus has come down sick today and I was hoping you could cover his lessons today.'

Florence sighed and bit her lip, 'I guess I could… is it textbook stuff?'

Albus smiled, 'Severus has given work from a textbook that he believes you could demonstrate and then ensure the students carry it out successfully.'

Florence hummed, 'Okay then. Is it the full six periods?'

'No, only five which allows you to go over the day's work.'

The meeting covered the day's events and a briefing on the Halloween party for the older students. Chaperones' were chosen by drawing names out of a hat and Florence was secretly relieved she was not picked.

As the meeting came to a close, Florence could hear some of the Professor's talking about Severus' absence, 'I bet he's faking illness, so he doesn't need to attend the blasted Halloween Ball.'

Florence frowned, she doubted Severus would be so petty about chaperoning the Ball, but the others had known him longer and some had even taught him.

Dumbledore was right about the classwork. Much of Severus' day was first and second year, so it was basic potion understanding. The classes were relieved to see Severus was not teaching and they chatted happily amongst themselves as Florence paced the classroom. The classes enjoyed having Misty in the class and she loved the extra attention she was receiving. They asked for help and they all mentioned they were too scared to ask Severus. It became clear to Florence that the younger students did not have the basic understanding that they should have.

In the last half of all the lessons Florence found herself going over core knowledge. The students rapidly scribbled down her notes and they were continuously asking questions, some of which Florence had to use the textbooks to answer.

'Does Professor Snape not teach you?' she asked Nymphadora Tonks' class.

'He does, but he thinks we know stuff beforehand, which can be hard to understand,' Tonks said.

'Not to mention he favours the Slytherins like anything.' Another said.

Florence hummed, 'well I hope I've helped you guys, even if it is a little.'

They all murmured agreement, 'Too bad you can't become the Potions Professor as well as History of Magic,' Tonks said.

Florence laughed, 'I'm afraid I do not wish to use a Time Turner every day! Anyway, Professor Snape would not like the idea of losing his job!' The class groaned, 'Professor Snape has left a note about homework…' the class groaned again, and Florence couldn't help but laugh.

As the final class left, Florence stretched and let out a sigh of relief. She had a stack of homework to give to Severus and since he did not leave her note for what to do with any homework she decided to pay him a visit.

She cast a charm to make the stack of papers follow her as she made her way to Severus' quarters. She had not been so far down into the dungeons, but she gathered because he was the Head of Slytherin he would have to be close to the Slytherin Common room.

The dungeons were cold, despite the numerous lit candles and Misty followed closely behind. Florence was glad when she reached his quarters and she knocked gently on the door. It took a few minutes before Severus opened the door and Florence noticed the circles under his eyes as well as the fact he was not in usual attire, but instead was wearing a dark dressing gown and pyjamas.

'What did you want?' Severus said sharply.

Florence was shocked by his tone, especially considering she had used her day off to cover his day of teaching, 'Well, considering I've spent my day off to cover _your_ classes, I have accumulated a vast amount of homework for you to enjoy marking.' She stepped to the side and the floating pile of homework. She pointed her wand at Severus and the paper sped towards him sharply.

'I guess thanks are in order,' he stepped to the side and indicated for her to enter, 'please come in.'

Florence smiled and cautiously entered the room, unsure what to expect. She was met by a very organised room, with light décor, 'you have a very nice room.'

'What were you expecting?' Severus said, smirking.

'I'm not really sure.' Florence said, taking a seat on the sofa, Misty laid down by her feet.

Severus carefully levitated the stack of papers onto his desk in the corner of the room, 'would you like a drink at all?'

Florence nodded, 'some tea would be fine, thank you. Albus said you were not well today.'

'I had a slight bug and it did not help that I have not being sleeping well for the past few days.'

'Oh, some of the Professors were suggesting that you were pretending to be ill, so you could avoid chaperoning the Ball.'

Severus snorted and sat next to Florence and handed her a cup of tea, 'I would not be so stupid to do something so childish.'

Florence laughed, 'I wouldn't think so. Are you attending the Halloween Feast?'

Severus shook his head, 'most definitely not if those dim-witted Professors think I'm faking illness. Would you care to join me for a more private meal?' Florence looked shocked and Severus quickly added, 'As a thank you for your work today.'

Florence smiled, 'I would love to! As long as Misty is able to eat.'

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, 'if that is what it takes for you to stay.'

Misty barked happily in response and placed her head in Severus' lap. He grimaced as Florence laughed, 'that's Misty's way of saying thanks and that she likes you.'

Their meal was the most pleasant one they had. They spoke about general things, work and school gossip. Florence was hoping to get to know Severus better through the meal and she had made some progress. He was relaxed in his own space and had even broken a smile or two as they joked about what the older Professors would when they noticed both were absent from the Feast.

'Is there a reason why you bring the dog everywhere with you?' Severus asked.

Florence hummed, 'I found her abandoned during my travels. She was tiny little thing and I couldn't bear leave her, so I nursed her back to health. By the time she grew to her full size I was too attached to her and she was to me. I used to take her everywhere I went, and she's never miss behaved. She's my four-legged companion and she's been with me constantly.'

Severus glanced down to see Misty resting her head on his lap again and he braced himself as he attempted to stroke the dog. He was surprised to find that the dog's fur was soft, and Misty's tail wagged happily, 'Perhaps the dog is not as bad as I thought.'

Florence laughed, 'her size has a tendency to scare people but she's a sweetheart really.'

'I'm sorry for how rude I have been recently. This time of the year is a rather painful point, for me. I am grateful for you covering my classes today and I'm sure the students preferred your version of my class than mine.'

'Don't worry about it, everyone has their favourite and least favourite classes.'

'What was yours?' Severus asked, curiously.

'I didn't attend school. But Albus did Sort me when I joined in the summer!' Florence said nervously.

Severus tilted his head, 'Any reason why?'

'My family preferred the non-traditional way of teaching. You know, all about instincts and learning from nature. It probably means I'm disadvantaged in areas like charms, but I read a lot of theory growing up.'

'If you would like, I could teach you self-defence spells and hexes?' Severus suggested, he felt a pang of fear of her response.

Florence beamed, 'that would be wonderful! During the classes today, the students were talking about stuff I'd never come across.'

Severus smiled, 'It would be an interesting mission. I am curious about your family, do you have any siblings?'

Florence looked worried, 'I don't. I would prefer not to discuss my family, if that's okay. What is your family like. I'm sure your parents were incredibly clever.'

Severus cleared his throat, 'Like you, my family is not something I wish to discuss. It would most likely darken the mood.'

Florence tilted her head, 'you're a fascinating man, Severus. I've never met anyone quite like you before.'

Severus chuckled, 'I'm sure the same can be said for you. No one has forced themselves into my life before. Nor have they wanted to.'

'This has definitely been an evening I won't forget,' She glanced at her watch, 'Shit! It's rather late now, I should be going now as I need to take Misty for a quick walk outside otherwise she'll wake me during the night,' Severus accompanied her to the door, 'Thank you for a delightful evening, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly but Misty hasn't had a chance to go outside today.' She quickly hugged him, and Severus awkwardly put an arm around her for that moment.

'Thank you for staying so late and it's no trouble at all.' He said.

As he closed the door he sunk to the floor. He was ashamed for the feelings he found himself having for her. Not even Lily had expressed such an interest in him and she seemed to have wanted to stay longer. Lily. The emotions that haunted him stirred again. The betrayal on his behalf and the pang of guilt for his actions. He hurried to the liquor cabinet and he took as much bottles as he could to his bedroom. He opened one and quickly downed the bottle.

'Why can't I forget you?' he sobbed, 'Why do I feel guilty for liking her?' he opened the second bottle, hoping it would provide him the feeling of release he searched for.

Severus was not sure how many bottles he had made his way through, but he soon found himself stumbling to Florence's room. He blindly retraced his steps from the first day of term. He assumed he knocked on the door, but there was no answer besides the dog's barking.

'Idiot, why would she like a miserable git like me?' he slurred to himself. He slipped down the door and drank more whiskey.

/

Florence had just settled for the night when she was woken by Misty's barking, 'What's the matter sweetie?', she climbed out bed and held her wand out, 'Lumos' she mumbled, still half asleep.

Misty started scratching at the door, 'alright, I get it someone's outside.' She pulled the dog back and cautiously opened the door. She half screamed as Severus Snape tumbled backwards into her room. He'd been sitting on the ground leaning against the door and in his hand was whisky.

'Severus what on earth are you doing?!' Florence yelled, crouching down, she quickly took away the bottle of drink and tried to haul him to take him over to the couch.

'What does it look like? I'm drinking and decided to pay a friend a visit.' He slurred, leaning on her as she led him to the couch.

'At this time?' she said, falling onto the couch.

He laughed hollowly, 'It's the only time to drink isn't it. Can't during the day so night it is!'

'Why are you drinking?' she asked, summoning over cups of coffee, 'since you like drinking, drink this.'

He took the cup obediently and pulled a face, 'this isn't whiskey. I'm drinking to forget what happened.'

She frowned, 'what happened?' she said gently.

He laughed again, 'the Potters' deaths.' He slurred.

'Why would you want to forget that, Severus?' She noticed the alcohol was making him open up, something he never did sober.

'You really don't know much, do you? I was involved in it. I'm the reason why it happened! I killed her- ', he started sobbing and his head fell forward, hiding his face.

She put her arm around him, 'how were you involved that would make you drink yourself silly?'

He put the cup down and looked at her, 'I was jealous of her choosing him over me, so I got mixed up with Death Eaters and…. I reported a prophecy to the Dark Lord. I killed her! I didn't think he would, but he killed her!' Severus buried his head in Florence's shoulder, 'I didn't want him to, but he did! I-I loved her…'

Florence rubbed Severus' back, 'You really did love her.'

Severus nodded, 'but I'm confused. I've been having feelings again but not for her. So, I drink more to get rid of them.'

'There's nothing wrong with having feelings, Severus.'

He laughed, 'it is when you've killed your only love. Anyway, you wouldn't like me back.' He went slump and Florence shook him, but he didn't wake.

She sighed, and Misty tilted her head, 'you and me both.' She gently put his legs onto the sofa and moved him, so he was lying straight, and she covered him with a blanket. Florence eyed the bottle of whiskey, 'fuck it,' she drank the remaining contents and left the empty bottle on the table. She decided if Severus asked, she'd say he finished it.

She looked at Misty, 'did he say he had feelings for me?' the dog tilted her head, 'I think he did. Too bad sober Severus can't be as honest. Cos I certainly do have feelings for him, the miserable git.'

The next morning Florence was not woken by her dog but instead by a confused and hungover Severus Snape.

'No Misty, it's the weekend! You know we eat late on the weekend.' She mumbled.

'I'm afraid I am not your dog, Miss Mountfield.' Florence shot up and frowned. She turned to right and saw her dog sleeping peacefully next to her.

'Misty normally shakes me until I wake up. Sorry about that.' She noticed Severus' eyes had fallen to her slightly exposed chest and she quickly pulled up her duvet.

He looked slightly confused, 'I wanted to ask about what happened last night.'

'Nothing at all. You were very drunk, and you mostly spoke about complete rubbish. You then passed out and I let you sleep on my sofa.' She hoped he didn't remember what he'd spoken about.

He nodded and massaged his forehead, 'Thank you for that. If you don't mind I should get back to my quarters before the gossip starts.'

Florence nodded, 'no problem. I'll see you later.'

Severus nodded and left. She heard her door close and she fell back onto her bed and Misty whined, 'How should I act now? He's forgotten what he said last night!' Misty rested her head on Florence's shoulder and yawned, 'Great help, girl, great help.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy and review! I'd like to hear what you all think and what you are expecting to happen!**

After the strange night, Florence and Severus did not mention the incident. Severus meant back to his normal aloof behaviour and in public he maintained the distant persona. The conversation during meals were polite and were more often than not about work-related topics. The aftermath of Florence's potions lesson was that Severus' students attempted to ask him questions more and his response were not always pleasant. This meant Florence would find herself answering potions questions in her history of magic classes.

'I'm really sorry guys, but this is a history class and as much as I would like to help you, I do need to use our time for history,' Florence said, 'I'll try and talk to Professor Snape and see if he can try and help and if he refuses I'll try and sort something out.'

Tonks sighed, 'He won't. In my seven years here, he's never done anything outside of lessons. And the rest of the class will back me up on that.' The class murmured in agreement.

'I know it's tough with your NEWTs coming up, but I promise I'll try,' Florence said.

'Cheers, Professor,' Tonks said, 'it's nice to know someone cares.'

Florence sighed, 'I'm sure he does, as bad grades reflects badly on him.'

After the class, she made her way to Severus' office. She was desperate to put the students at ease with the upcoming exams and as much as she was enjoying the new-found friendship, the welfare of her students came first.

She knocked on Severus' office door and waited for him to call her in, 'Yes?'

She entered and smiled, 'Can I have a quick word with you?'

He nodded, and she sat on the desk opposite his desk, 'I have had numerous students asking me for help with regards to potions and since this is eating into my class time, I was wondering if it was possible for you to start after class help sessions. Just something so the students have the chance to ask questions and clear up any blanks they have.'

He frowned, 'why should I take time to help students who are too incompetent to understand the basic understanding of potions? Additionally, I do not have enough time to run such 'help sessions'.' His focus went back to marking.

Florence folded her arms, 'To think I was sticking up for you! They were right when they said you did not care what their results were!'

Severus slammed his quill down, 'I _do_ care. But unlike you I do not feel the need to baby students, some of which are adults. They have a library full of books, they have each other. NEWTs are meant to be challenging and as much as I understand your concern, it is something you should not be worried about. I have an acceptable number of students achieving the grade necessary to take NEWTs and these students have the ability to achieve Acceptable and above. If there was something to be concerned about then I'm sure Albus would have paid me a visit a long time before you. The students are simply panicking about a stressful part of Hogwarts, something you did not have to experience and therefore you are simply mothering these students. And I would appreciate if you kept your nose out of my business.'

Florence was stunned by Severus' passionate response and she cleared her throat, 'Perhaps I was mistaken. I'm sorry for what I said, you do care and maybe my lack of qualifications has made me blind to the examinations. I'll leave you be.' She felt embarrassed by the short, and yet hard-hitting, conversation. She half expected Severus to call for her, but he let her leave.

/

Th next lesson Florence told the class the news, 'After a long conversation Professor Snape has decided that there will not be any help sessions but has suggested that between the Potions students you can create your own version. You are all talented students and you all have areas which you are good at so between you all, I'm sure you'll be fine.'

Tonks put her hand up, 'are you going to help us?'

Florence sighed, 'after my talk with Professor Snape, it would not be fair for me to be involved in his lessons and it is something I feel I should respect.'

The students were disappointed and Florence felt as if she let them down. She suggested the best option for the worried students and she hoped that they would follow through with it.

After class, they filed out and Florence sighed and rested her head on her arms on the desk. She hadn't imagined the stress that came with the job. She assumed she would be only concerned with her subject and that the students would not put their concerns onto her. Naturally she wanted the students to like her and to feel comfortable talking to her, but not to the extent where they were airing anger about another Professor to her. To make matters worse her complicated feelings towards Severus made it hard for to meet a middle ground with regards to the students.

'I thought you wanted help with defensive spells? If I knew you were napping I would not have bothered to make the journey.' She heard Severus' voice and she shot up.

'I thought you were annoyed with me. Not to mention we hadn't agreed on a day or time!'

He shrugged, 'I'm finished for the day as are you.' He waved his wand and cleared a space in the middle of the class room, 'hurry up, I don't have all day.'

She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the middle of the room, 'what is today's lesson then?'

He hummed, 'I'm going to test you, I think. Have you heard of the Patronus Charm?'

Florence nodded, 'I've read about it, but I haven't actually produced one myself.'

'We'll start there. If you're able to produce one easily we can start on the more advanced and you will be able to practice the basics by yourself,' he sat at the edge of one of the desks, 'tell me the purpose of the Patronus Charm and in which situations they can be used.'

'Well, it's primary purpose is protection against Dementors and Lethifolds. And for situations they can be used in protection but also as a way to communicate.'

Severus nodded, impressed with her knowledge, 'and how would you conjure one?'

Florence thought hard, 'Obviously you say the incantation _Expecto Patronum_ but the wand movement I'm a little stuck on.'

'It's a good start. Before you can think about wand movement, you need to think of the happiest memory you can muster. Do that now.'

Florence sighed and thought about moments she was happiest. She glanced at Misty and remembered the day she found her beloved dog. Misty was the source to her happiness, but she could not decipher a single moment in which she was happiest. Her childhood was made up of travelling and to the most part she wanted to be in school. She glanced at Severus and thought back to their Halloween meal. It was undeniable that she was happy in that moment, but her issue was would it be enough. She thought about how she felt comfortable she felt in his company and that they talked happily for hours.

'I think I have something but I'm not sure it's enough,' she said, fiddling with her wand and biting her lip.

'Try it. As you think of this memory, begin drawing circles with your wand and then say the incantation. I'll show you and then you will try.'

Severus took a breath and drew his wand and began circling the air with wand, 'Expecto Patronum!' a silver form of a doe came out of his wand. Florence's eyes widened, and she broke out in a smile.

'That's such a lovely patronus! Oh, it's changing!' the doe transformed into a large dog which bound around the class room, 'it looks like a grey Misty!' she laughed a little and Misty whined at the patronus.

'I think you should try now,' Severus said, baffled by his changing Patronus.

Florence sighed and cleared her mind, thinking solely on the emotions she felt that evening. She smiled as the emotions flooded through her and she started the wand movement, Expecto Patronum!' she felt a surge of power through her wand and she opened her eyes to see a large silver dog Patronus, 'I did it!' she laughed in shock and excitement, 'does this mean I'm good?'

Severus gave her a mock applause and nodded, 'You have surprised me. I will have to reconsider what else to teach you. Most definitely Protego and some shielding charms.'

Florence nodded enthusiastically, 'sounds great to me! Let me know when you want our next lesson to be. Thank you for today.'

Severus gave her small smile, 'I'll talk to you at dinner'

Florence smiled back, 'see you at dinner!'

Despite the slight argument, Florence was pleased with how things were progressing, and she was glad that Severus had not given up on her. She was looking forward to her next lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and please review!**

Severus had to end the lesson. He was confused about his Patronus changing shape, something which never happened before and indicated that his emotions were changing. After the argument in his office, he panicked and hurried to her class room. He'd heard her telling the class the news that they would have to find a way to support each other and he found himself feeling anger at himself. He'd created the image of being the harshest Professors and he had to continue the persona.

As much as he wanted to be liked, it was easier to be hated. It meant no connections, nothing to worry about and all in all an easier time for himself. That was until he found himself thinking about Florence Mountfield. She even featured in his happiest memory. Severus would use the memory of his and Lily's time as children, but the image of her enjoying their Halloween meal was far stronger. So strong that his Patronus matched hers, the blasted dog.

There were still questions he had about her. Such as the fact she'd never been to Hogwarts nor had a form of education and yet was significantly bright. Not to mention her work on history was extraordinary.

As much as Severus wanted to accept Florence's refusal to talk about herself, Severus had a need to find out those blanks. He put it down to morbid curiosity. A desire to know the unknown. Perhaps wanting a reason not to pursue his feelings, it was a well-worn road for him.

He decided to pay Albus a visit. Not only was the employer of all the staff at Hogwarts, he knew nearly everything about each person. As unsettling as it was, it proved to be useful when Severus wanted to know information about the people he was working with.

'Ah Severus! And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?'

Severus took a seat opposite Albus, 'I was wondering if you knew anything about Miss Mountfield,' he ignored the knowing twinkle in Albus' eye, 'There seems to be something that she is hiding.'

Albus hummed, 'There are things that I cannot say, without Florence's permission, and it is something you will need to discuss with her. Have you looked up the Mountfield family in the library archives? I would suggest there is a good place to start, if that is what you were interested in.'

Severus hummed, 'Thank you for your help.' He hadn't considered looking up the Mountfield family in the library archives and he felt a bit stupid for not considering doing that first.

It was still early in the morning and the library was relatively quiet. The archives were extremely extensive and looking for something simple could be a lengthy process. The library held every _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ newspaper published, and Severus decided to assume Florence was a couple years younger than him to create a starting point for his research.

As he flicked idly through countless newspapers, a headline caught his eye: NEW GENERATION OF MOUNTFIELD WITCHES. He frowned and paused to read the article. It detailed Florence's birth as well as the importance of it for the Mountfield family. It seemed, through this article, that there were information missing. It did not explain how or why the family were important. It mentioned the relationship between Florence's parents were strained due to the travelling lifestyle of the Mountfield witches. However, the identity of the father was not revealed.

The article named Florence's mother, Helena Mountfield. Severus figured this would be his next point of research. The pregnancy of Helena was documented quite well. Severus read what felt like dozens of articles in _Witch Weekly_ , _The Daily Prophet_ and other tabloid newspapers. One article in _Witch Weekly_ named the father as Arnold Warrington, a Slytherin who met Helena during his travels after he left Hogwarts. The article stated that he seemed to become bored of moving around Britain and abandoned Helena. She then went back to her family in disgrace and pregnant.

A profile of the Mountfield family stated the possibility of the family being descended from the Ravenclaws. The article claimed Helena Ravenclaw had a secret child before her death and this child took on the surname Mountfield after Rowena found out about the child. The change in surname allowed the child to gain privacy and create the illusion that the family died with Helena Ravenclaw.

Severus stopped and took a deep breath. He had not expected to find this, but he read enough to satisfy his curiosity. He flicked his wand and the newspapers and magazines went back to their places on the shelves. He sighed and checked his watch. He'd spent over an hour researching and he felt guilty for uncovering Florence's secrets. He doubted she even knew her legacy, after all she seemed oblivious for the reasons of her travelling childhood.

For the moment he decided to leave it. He had questions for the Grey Lady, another Ravenclaw who kept her true identity as secret as she could.

As he left, the information he found was still whirring around in his head. He never would have guessed that would be her big secret. The only thing that would align her with the Ravenclaws was her long dark hair and delicate features. He was aching to go and ask her directly but it was something that would make their relationship strained. He could imagine the look of shock on her face and then anger at the invasion of privacy.

He was hardly one to talk about keeping secrets. His past was a secret that he did not want anyone to stumble upon. He could imagine the fear of the parents, students and some Professors. A suspected murderer and betrayer of the Potters teaching.

The mere thought of the Potters made him think about the following academic year. Harry Potter would be joining and he dreaded seeing the boy every day for the next seven years. He felt sick at the thought and he was relieved to reach his room and he dropped his persona. He was shaking slightly and wanted to talk to someone, anyone. As hard as he felt his situation was, he wanted to unburden himself in a way he hadn't since the Potters death.

A knock at his door drew him out his stupor. He made his way to the door and found a bright-eyed Florence beaming, gripping some defense books.

'Sorry to bother you, but I was doing some homework and I've bookmarked all the spells I don't know. There is a fair few but I managed to teach myself some and… have you been crying?' Florence said, looking worried.

Severus shook his head, trying to keep his persona in place, 'I'm perfectly fine. Would you like to come in and then we can discuss your classes in more comfort?'

Florence nodded, a little worried about Severus' well being. After the drunken conversation, she'd been closely monitoring his behaviour and he'd taken a turn for the worse.

As they settled on the sofa, she tilted her head, 'I won't judge you, I'm your friend and I care about you.'

Severus cleared his throat, 'As kind as your intentions are, I do not feel co discussing personal matters.'

'Would you prefer it if I told you my personal matters? Then you wouldn't feel as if you were sharing and I wasn't?' Florence suggested.

Severus sighed, 'Perhaps. Although I am intrigued by those books you have.' He hoped she would focus on the books.

Florence hummed, 'Alright then. You can't change your mind, though. And you never know, I may be able to help you!'

'I would highly doubt you would be able to help, despite your enthusiasm.'

Florence frowned. She knew what his big problems were, and she wanted to tell, 'Look, I know what's been worrying you,' Severus' face hardened, 'The night the came to my quarters you… opened up and told me what happened _that_ night and the role you played. I didn't want to tell you what you said in case you ignored me again as well as the fact you probably didn't want me to know it.'

Severus sat quietly. Whilst Florence had been talking he'd poured himself and her tea, 'So you knew all this time and simply wanted me to confirm my drunken ramblings?'

Florence chewed her lip nervously, 'I wanted it come from you, not from me. Drunken you trusted me, and I wanted sober you to as well.'

His annoyance turned to guilt as his mind went to the research he'd done. She had no reason to feel guilty, she hadn't gone out of her way to find out the information whereas he'd gone to Albus Dumbledore and then went through the library archives.

He took a sip of tea, deciding how he was going to reply, 'I suppose I cannot be angry. I have something I would like to confess. I researched your background and family and I found some information out which you would want to keep to yourself.'

Florence's eyes widened, and she hugged the books closely, 'What do you mean you found some information out about me?'

'I was curious, and I looked up your family name in some newspapers. It was mostly to do with your importance,' he waved a hand, 'and then something to do with descending from the Ravenclaws.'

Her face stiffened, 'you looked me up? You couldn't just ask, you had to do your own work,' she stood up and headed for the door, 'I hope your curiosity is satisfied and you understand the importance of what you've discovered.'

'Wait!' Severus yelled. Florence paused and turned around. She was about to ask what he wanted when he hurriedly and awkwardly kissed her. She was stunned, and he took her surprise as rejection. He stepped back, embarrassed by his actions but to his surprise, Florence pulled him towards her, kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

'I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…' Severus said, pulling away. He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

Florence was stunned, 'I thought… I'm going to go… I'll leave those books with you…' she reached for the door handle and left before he could say anything.

She felt embarrassed by the situation. Her heart was hammering, and she knelt down to hug Misty, 'I don't know what just happened. Let's go get some air, girl.'

It was getting dark and Misty happily ran in the long grass. Her mind kept drifting back to the incident in Severus' quarters. It hurt her that he would snoop into her private matters, but in a way it lifted a weight off her shoulders. Dumbledore was the only other person to know and it was enough for her that two people knew the truth. After all, the lies, as necessary as they were, were becoming difficult to maintain.

The Professors often would ask her about being home-schooled and why her parents had been against Hogwarts. She would use the well-worn excuse of her mother being enthusiastic about nature and using instincts. They would raise their eyebrows in surprise and she could tell they were thinking her mother was a crazy eccentric.

In fact, her mother was incredibly clever and would buy her resources to advance her education. Her mother would tell her stories about her ancestors and why the Ravenclaws had to go into hiding. Despite Florence's desire to go to a magical school, she enjoyed the freedom of travelling with her mother. She was able to experience things that many would dream of, getting close to magical creatures in their natural habitats and finding potions ingredients in the wild.

''Ere! Fang get away from that stray!'

Florence snapped back to reality and she ran up to the edges of the Forbidden Forest, her eyes darting to find where Misty went. Barking nearby told her the location of her dog. She was startled to see a dog bigger than Misty edging closer to a clearly nervous Misty.

To her surprise, Hagrid the Groundskeeper, was standing by the larger dog, 'Evening, Professor. Do you know 'o's dog that is?'

'Yep. She's mine. And she's awfully friendly so your dog shouldn't be worried. Go on, girl, say hello.' Misty nervously went up to the large dog and sniffed his wrinkled face.

The large dog wagged his tail and he sniffed back. Misty playfully pawed him and he started chasing her around the grounds.

'I 'aven't seen him happy! I think 'e's gonna be your dog's new friend!'

Florence laughed, watching the two dogs chase each other, 'I think she's glad to have another dog to play with. It's a shame dogs aren't one of the recommended pets.'

Hagrid nodded, 'That would be lovely for Fang, 'ere. He does miss company. As much as I would love him to stay and play, we 'ave some chores to do for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout.'

'No worries. I'll visit so the dogs can play together. Never know, they might have puppies!' She laughed at Hagrid's look of shock.

Misty whined as Fang went with Hagrid, 'Don't worry sweetie, you'll see him soon. We'll come back tomorrow or at the weekend.' Misty whined again and rubbed her head against Florence's hand, 'I promise.' She affectionately stroked Misty who stopped whining.

/

Severus had never felt so conflicted about a woman before. He didn't want her leave but if she stayed he did not want to think what he wouldn't said or done.

 _Lily._

That name had haunted him for so long. He had accepted that he would never be fully over her but she had rejected him. So why should he feel obliged to not move on?

 _You betrayed her._

Guilt was another thing he struggled with. If only he'd acted differently. Dealt with his emotions better. Perhaps he could have stayed friends with Lily and accepted her new found romance with Potter.

His mind was whirring and he felt guilty for pulling Florence into his mess. She was probably the nicest person he had met and she had treated like a normal person. It was strange she had not reacted badly to his revelation about his past. But she had her own past to hide.

Florence had not been as furious as he had expected, but she was relatively well mannered. He planned on apologising the next time he saw her. But he wasn't that sorry for kissing her. He had imagined kissing her, much to his annoyance, and to his shock she kissed him back. He didn't know how he was to react. Was he meant to take it to further? In what way? He had not had meaningful sex and it had become a commodity and a stress release, rather than an enjoyable experience. The prostitutes probably felt the same way as him and he stopped caring. Eventually he'd given up with the prostitutes. It was a pointless purchase and the thrill had died.

Perhaps this was the same. She was something different compared to the women he knew. She was vibrant, open and had beautiful. But that was the thrill.

He sighed. Creating a space between them was the easiest option.

/

Six weeks had past without Severus telling her when her next defence lesson was. He'd returned her books a few days after the last time they had spoken, but he'd left them on classroom desk. There was a note stating that he had an increase in the amount of work he had to do so he would have to postpone their classes until a later date. She was disappointed as they were a welcome distraction from marking and planning exam papers and she couldn't help but admit she enjoyed spending time with him.

The two-week Easter holiday was fast approaching and she decided to pay a visit. He had switched seats with Flitwick for an unknown reason and she was becoming frustrated. He could not use work as an excuse to put of the lessons as the majority of staff had completed their workload before the holidays so they could enjoy the holidays. Staff did not often go home, and she did not see him as one of them.

The final week came out and went quickly. Florence had made her students take a mock exam at the start of the week and she spent all her time getting them marked before the students went home so they could use the results to help their revision.

The majority of students had left for the two weeks meaning the professors were mostly free to do what they wanted. The meal schedule was relaxed and people came and left when they wanted. Florence had been woken by Misty was eager to eat and to outside. During her intense marking, she had left her with Hagrid as she was unable to consistently let Misty out whenever the dog wanted to. The dog had grown used to the early starts and would now have to get used to Florence's desire to sleep in.

'Alright! I give in. Let's get food and then you can go run around.' Florence moaned.

She showered and brushed her teeth before throwing on Muggle clothes, a t-shirt and leggings. Misty had sat patiently by the door and jumped by ecstatically as Florence made her way to the door, 'Calm down!' she laughed as Misty barked happily, her tail wagging enthusiastically.

As she expected the Hall was virtually empty. Half the professors were there and a small handful of students at the Ravenclaw table. They were the most studious and they were surrounded by books.

Her heart jumped slightly as she noticed Severus Snape was sat at the table. He had made eye contact with her briefly and she noticed he'd looked her up and down. _Probably making a comment about my Muggle clothing._ Misty rubbed her head against Florence's hand and she smiled warmly at her dog.

Florence purposely sat next to Severus, 'Good morning. I haven't seen you in weeks! I hope we can continue my lessons at some, I really did enjoy them.'

He hummed, 'Perhaps. I have to complete one more article.'

She sighed, 'It's always 'one more'. You have had _weeks_. Plus, deadlines for articles are normally at the start of April.'

Severus shrugged, 'Mine takes into consideration my duties as a Professor.'

Florence handed a plate of sausages for Misty, 'Okay. You did promise and I don't have you down as someone who would break promises.'

'If you aren't busy now, I'll teach you the Boggart Banishing spell.' He suggested. He could tell she wanted to learn and he felt guilty for delaying the classes. It was true he had a large amount of deadlines, but he had exaggerated. He had handed in his final article the day before so he did not have an excuse to delay anymore.

Her face lit up, 'oh yes please! I'll need to quickly let Misty run around, but then I'm completely free!'

He sighed, 'I suppose I could wait a few minutes.'

'Or you could come along. She's made friends with Fang, Hagrid's dog. They are so funny together!' she laughed as thought about the two playing, 'He makes her look so small!'

The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. The thought did make him laugh inwardly, he knew Fang slightly and the dog was incredibly clumsy, as was Misty, 'If I must.'

She beamed, happy to spending time with him again, 'Let's go then!'

The two walked side by side as Misty ran off ahead. Florence stifled a yawn, 'Too early for you, I see,' Severus said, smirking slightly.

Florence shot him a glare, 'I've been waking incredibly early and going to sleep late to ensure my students have their marks back and on the first day of the holidays I get woken by a hungry dog.' She yawned to get her point across.

He chuckled, 'It seems your dog has found her friend.' Florence noticed the two dogs greeting each other happily.

'Let's let them play together for a little while. It's her favourite part of the day.' She looked hopefully at Severus, knowing he would want to hurry her up.

He sighed, 'Fine. Only for a short time, though,' Florence beamed and she sat under a tree to watch the dogs play.

Severus stood awkwardly before giving into his desire to sit next to her. He copied her by stretching his kegs out in front of him, 'It's a lovely day today.' Florence said, leaning back against the tree.

Severus hummed a response. The quiet from the students being away and simply enjoying the company made him relaxed.

'What is your Boggart?' Florence asked suddenly.

His mind flitted through some of the forms his Boggart had taken throughout his life. He hadn't experienced one recently, so he couldn't answer her question, 'The form of a Boggart shifts as your fears change. I haven't dealt with one recently so I honestly do not know.'

'Oh… so the form I see today could change in a year?'

He nodded, 'My first form was my father and then it changed to a werewolf. The corpse of _her_ and then the Dark Lord.'

She looked sympathetic at the mention of Lily, 'a death of a loved one can be quite a traumatic experience. I remember when my mother passed. She'd been sick for a while but finding her sleeping and not waking up is something I will never forget. But the lose of a romantic love, I don't know. I guess it's something I hope not to experience.'

'Is there anyone for you outside of Hogwarts?' Severus asked curiously, 'since you mentioned it.' He added quickly.

Florence shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chin, 'any past romance was fleeting and was never going to last.' She laughed sadly, 'you were lucky to have her, even for a short while.'

'I never had her.' He said bitterly, resting his head on the tree.

Florence turned her head quickly, her face a few centimetres away from his, 'I thought… so you were in love with her without her ever knowing?'

He laughed bitterly, 'pathetic, isn't it?'

She put her hand on top of his, he flinched slightly due to the sudden contact but she kept hers in the same position, 'As hard as it is, you can't keep focusing on the past, as hard as it. You need to focus on what you have now.'

Before the conversation could go further, Misty came bounding towards them. She was panting heavily and her tail was wagging enthusiastically.

'It seems your dog has returned. Shall we attempt the Boggart Banishing then?' Severus suggested.

'Yes please! I'm curious to see what my fear is!' she said, a little tinge of nerves was in her voice, but she looked excited.

They headed to his office. The day before he'd managed to catch one from the Slytherin common room and had kept it for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. It proved useful as it would test Florence's strength as it was mentally draining.

'In order for this to work, you're going to have to remember that what you see is only a Boggart, not the real thing. You will also have to think of something that you find amusing, as Boggarts despise being laughed out. The incantation you need to remember is 'riddikulus'.'

Florence nodded, the Boggart was trapped inside a small chest. Severus stood next to it, his hand on the clasp, 'Okay, let's do this.' She had her wand outstretched and she took a breath, unsure what to except her Boggart to be.

He slowly unclasped it, and a man's hand pushed opened the lid. Florence froze, her eyes wide in shock. A blond-haired man came out, a knowing smile on his face, 'Do you remember me, Florence?' he chuckled.

She nodded and whispered quietly, 'Gilderoy.'

He chuckled again, 'Do you want to know what happened? You know, in Scandinavia.'

Her eyes widened, 'It's a Boggart.' She laughed and pointed her wand at the Boggart who kept approaching her, 'riddikulus.'

Lockhart swiftly turned into a dog similar to Misty and Florence guided the bounding dog back into the chest. Severus slammed the chest shut and Florence fell to the floor, drained.

'It was so life-like. I had to remember what you said, I thought about when Misty gets so tired she falls off the bed.' Florence laughed again at the thought.

'Do you mind me asking about your boggart?' Severus asked gently.

Florence took a deep breath, 'Me and my mother went on a summer travel around Europe and we took a stop at Scandinavia. We had some encounters with angry trolls, that's all I remember about the trolls. Anyway, I met Gilderoy Lockhart and he was charming and sweet to start with. Mother thought he would be a perfect son-in-law. He became controlling after I mentioned the trolls and that's where things get foggy. When I told mother that Lockhart was pressuring me about sex and that he wanted me to go with him, she decided that we should move on. We left that evening and when we came back to Britain he had a book out. I read it and there were things that seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. It's haunted me ever since. I hate not knowing what happened for those few days.'

Severus felt like he should comfort her in some way. He sat next to her and awkwardly put his hand on her back and attempted to rub her back in a comforting way, 'I am sorry for what happened.'

She put her head on his shoulder, 'I haven't seen him since and I hope not to see him again,' there was a silence, 'I told you Misty and Fang together was amusing.'

Severus snorted and Florence giggled, 'I will admit they are somewhat funny.'

'What are you doing for the rest of the day?' Florence asked.

He hummed, 'submitting an article and then nothing.'

'I need to go to Diagon Alley if you wanted to join me.' She suggested.

'Okay then. I should be finished around mid-day.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Okay then.'

Words Severus never expected himself to say. Time was not an issue, he only had to proof-read his article and then Owl it to a publisher. Nothing strenuous. He gave himself the extra time in order to mentally prepare himself for the day with Florence, and his assumed her dog. Perhaps she would leave the dog with Hagrid and Fang. That seemed a likely possibility. He had no idea what she wanted to do, but for some reason she wanted him to go with her.

As he said, he was ready around mid-day. He knocked at her door and waited for her to open the door, 'just coming, Severus!' she called out. A few seconds later she opened the door, 'I dropped Misty off at Rubeus' house as she can be a handful going shopping sometimes.'

She locked her door and they made their way out of the castle, 'So what are you planning on doing today?'

'Erm, I need to get some books, supplies for myself and Misty and then should we get a drink?'

Severus nodded, 'I suppose that will work for me, as well.' He remembered the new potions books that had been released a few days earlier and his supplies were quite low.

Due to the block on apparition they had to go a considerable way out of the grounds before they could make their way to Diagon Alley.

'I reckon books first, then your potions stuff, stationary and then Misty's stuff. Oh, and then our date.' She laughed when he looked stun, 'joking!'

'Your plan sounds good.' He said, he secretly agreed with the date joke, he hadn't had a date and Florence did not seem to be repulsed by him.

They powered through their shopping list, Florence ended up purchasing some of the books Severus also bought as she found them intriguing. She hadn't bought a potions book in quite some time and she wondered what they would be like. There were some books on Witch Equality through the ages and Florence bought them in order to see if they were worth adding to the curriculum.

'Good thing I have an extendable charm on my bag.' She said after their fourth shop. Misty's supplies were relatively simple, some food and a new toy, 'What pub or café would you say is the nicest? I don't come here often, to be honest.'

He hummed, 'Minerva has said that Rosa Lee Teabag is a pleasant café.' He knew the lady that ran the café was a relative of Madam Rosmertia but he secretly wanted the rumours to be spread that he was on a 'date' with a beautiful woman.

'Let's go! Hopefully they have some good drinks.' Florence winked at him.

He opened the door for her and she almost bounced in from excitement, 'it's so lovely in here! This is a perfect day to our day out!' she picked a table near to the bar, most likely Severus thought so she would get food and drinks quicker.

'I'm definitely going to get steak and chips. I'm starving!'

'I think I'll get the same.' Severus said, 'they have brandy.'

'Brilliant! I haven't had a drink in quite some time.' She said.

As they verbally said their food, the dishes appeared in front of them, 'It's like Hogwarts!'

They ate their food quietly before Severus took the opportunity to start a conversation, 'I thought about what you said. You're right. I should move on with my life. I never thought about what I have. I'm a respected potions master, I have a good job.'

'And you have me.' She added quickly.

His heart jumped and took a large sip of his brandy, 'I do?'

'I care about you, even though you keep pushing me away. Even though at first you pissed me off, I can see something about you that even you don't see. You want to be loved,' there was a pause as Severus took in what she was saying, and possibly suggesting, 'Can I have another brandy please.' She held out her empty glass and it was filled automatically. She took a large sip. _Why on earth was I saying that? He probably thinks I'm crazy._

It was a feeling he hadn't felt since his friendship with Lily. Someone cared about him in a way that he hadn't expected, 'Thank you for saying that. I would say the same is true for you.'

She looked up from her glass and a smile broke across her face, 'It's something I would like to have.' A light pink spread across her cheeks and she finished her second glass, 'I think you might need a little more time.'

'Perhaps. The feelings I had for her were strong but it was teenage infatuation.' Severus said, he watched Florence summon another glass of brandy, 'Maybe you should slow down a little, Florence. After all, you said you haven't drunk in some time.'

She shrugged, 'I guess so.' She put the glass down and pushed it away from herself.

'Ahh! If it isn't Severus Snape! I haven't seen you in here for quite some time… and who is your friend?'

'Good evening Madam Christina. This is Professor Florence Mountfield.' He said, Florence shook Christina's hand politely.

'Professor, eh?' Christina said, raising an eyebrow.

'And what do you mean by that?' Florence asked.

'Nothing, Miss.'

'I am the Professor of History of Magic, for your information. Did you think I was a prostitute?' Florence snapped.

'Nothing personal, Miss.'

Florence grabbed Severus' hand and stood up, Severus following suit, 'Well, I think we should tell Minerva that the company here is not adequate.'

'I would say so to. Send my regards to your cousin, Rosemerta.'

Florence turned around and faked a smile, 'Good day, _Madam_ Christina.'

As they left the shop, Florence burst into giggles, 'Her face! She looked mortified! I wonder why she assumed I was a prostitute. I wouldn't say I looked like one!' she still held Severus' hand.

'She often makes that mistake with women.' He noted, a smirk played on his face.

'Oh! It's dark now! A nice end to our day. I guess we should make our way back to the castle.' She hiccupped and giggled again, 'I guess that third glass was one too many!'

Severus put his arm around her waist to help guide her out of the high street, 'I have a feeling this may make you vomit.'

She was about to ask what he meant but he Apparated before she could get the chance to. As he suspected, when the reached Hogwarts, she vomited, 'I haven't experienced this after Apparating for a long time.'

'I did warn you.'

She groaned, 'Oh Merlin, I don't feel good. I think I need some water to settle my stomach.'

He chuckled, 'I think you are right there, Florence.' He continued to put his arm around her, even though the Apparation and the vomiting sobered her up.

'I think I need the sobering potion,' she said, rubbing her head.

'We could stop by my quarters so you could take it.'

'That would be lovely, thank you. Your quarters is surprising pleasant, despite it being in the dungeons. I guess you have to be down there in case the Slytherins are causing havoc.'

'Despite the rumours, my students are not as horrible as everyone says. I choose to be there, as no one else listens to those students and they need the somewhat comfort of having someone close who _will_ listen and take their side when needs be.'

'I guess I was mistaken early on this year. You really do care about your students.'

Severus unlocked his quarters and offered Florence a seat on the sofa. She sat down and stretched, rubbing her head afterwards. He set down the purchases from the day and made his way to his potions cabinet. After some searching, he found the potion he was looking for. He went back to her and handed over the vial, 'hopefully this will sooth your headache.'

'Thank you.' She unbottled the vial and downed the potion, pulling a face at the bitter taste, 'that was not pleasant.' She handed the empty vial and Severus put it in a jar of used vials.

He sat next to her and noticed how comfortable she looked on his sofa, 'What do you have planned for the next two weeks?' he asked.

She shrugged, 'Not sure, I'm going to have to collect Misty tomorrow. Hagrid said if I came back late today he'll keep her over-night. Other than walking her and writing potential journal articles, I don't have a lot to do.'

He hummed, 'We could continue with your lessons. I read your notes in the books and I've made a schedule for you.' He accioed a piece of parchment which had notes scribbled on it, 'I've noted the ones you wanted to learn, and I added some that I would recommend you learnt.'

Florence took the parchment and scanned it eagerly, 'This looks fantastic! When did you want to start?'

'Tomorrow? You could probably guess I do not have a lot planned.' He said, he hoped she did not think he was boring, even though he did not have the most exciting social life.

'Sounds good to me! I'll have to pick my baby first and then I'll be over,' she yawned, 'I don't think I'll be one of the early birds tomorrow.' She leaned back onto the sofa and closed her eyes, 'I didn't think I would be so tired. I guess all that extra work really did add up.'

'That will be fine. There is no rush.' He'd picked up one of his books and began to skim-read some of the chapters, 'Florence, this book is fascinating. I believe you also bought this one. Florence?' he glanced up and saw, to his surprise, she'd fallen asleep next to him.

He didn't want to disturb her and decided to carry her to his bed and he would take the sofa. She surprisingly did not wake up and he waved his hand to push back the duvet covers. He gently laid her down and pulled back to covers over her. She shuffled in the bed and pulled the covers up to her face. He leant down and kissed her forehead, 'Good night, Florence.' He took with him his night stuff and settled himself on the sofa, taking out from a storage chest a thick blanket. He always slept in pyjama bottoms since he often got too hot during the night. Much to his annoyance, his mind drifted to Florence. She kept hinting at the possibility of a romance between them, but he needed a stronger suggestion before he could feel comfortable with it going forward. Eventually he managed to drift off.


	10. Chapter 10

Florence woke and found herself not in her bed. Instead she was in a large king size bed with soft black sheets and the most comfortable duvet she had ever slept under. She was still wearing the Muggle summer dress from the day before.

 _Yesterday._

She remembered falling asleep watching Severus eagerly read his book and that was all she seemed to remember. She highly doubted he had done anything to her and the pillow next hers was untouched.

Just as she was about to get up and find Severus, the door to be bedroom was opened and a topless Severus entered. The look of shock was evident on both their faces. Hers was to seeing him half naked and his finding her awake.

'I slept on the sofa before you say anything.' He said, summoning his usual outfit. He turned to quickly leave the room.

'You shouldn't have given up your bed. I would've been fine of the sofa. It's so comfy I fell asleep. Thank you for letting me stay over. Your bed is awfully comfortable, I'm surprised you get up so early!'

He was getting changed in the bathroom whilst Florence waited patiently in the front room. She'd transfigured her dress into a green halter neck dress and used a de-tangling charm on her hair as well as a spell to clean her teeth. She wondered how she would survive without magic as she'd grown accustomed to the practicalities of it.

'I have always had a sleep problem, regardless of how nice the bed is. Now, did you want to leave before me so no one you leave?'

She frowned, 'I thought we could walk together. I was wondering about that first lesson you have planned. Plus, I need to know where your mattress is from because it's done my back wonders.'

Severus chuckled, 'If you insist.'

Florence glanced at the clock as they were leaving, '9am, that's pretty late for you!'

'Perhaps, but I too enjoy a late morning.'

Florence was still rambling as Severus shut his door. He secretly hoped someone would see her leave so he could get the satisfaction of being the one win over Florence as both the male Professors and students held a flame for her.

'I thought I recognised that voice.'

'Good morning, Minerva!'

'I thought your quarters were further down the corridor?' She raised an eyebrow at the two.

Florence nodded, 'It is. Now, should we all go to breakfast?'

The three walked in an awkward silence, with Severus pleased at Minerva's subtle suggestion. Florence seemed oblivious to it.

As they entered the Hall and made their way to the Professors' table, Misty had noticed Florence and bounded over.

'Hello, gorgeous! You look very happy and fed.' She knelt down by her seat and cuddled the ecstatic dog, 'Did you have fun with Rubeus and Fang yesterday? I bet you did.' She kissed the dog's head. She got up and sat in her chair, Misty resting her head on Florence's lap.

She leant over and thanked Hagrid for looking after Misty.

'Don't you worry, she was a delight and Fang loved the company. Any time you need someone to look after 'er, you come to me and Fang.'

Minerva was seated to Florence's left and Severus to her right, he was preoccupied with the Daily Prophet.

'I hope you don't mind me asking about your relationship with...' Minerva inclined her head towards

Florence hummed, 'I like to think there is something. He's the first man Misty likes.'

'Just be careful. There is a reason why he doesn't like to become involved with others.' Minerva said, well intentionally.

'Thank you for your concern but I doubt there is anything else that could shock me.'

'Excuse me Professor Mountfield,' Florence looked to see a group of her elder students, including Tonks.

'What's up?' She asked, pulling Misty off the table.

'We were wondering if you help us with some revision. We've used all the stuff you gave us but we're having some issues with the historiography.' Tonks said, she leant over to ruffle Misty's thick fur.

Florence hummed, she glanced over to Severus who she'd said she would spend the day with, 'I can help you guys for a couple hours. Where are you studying?'

'The library, Professor.' Tonks said.

'That librarian hates dogs and Hagrid is busy today... Severus can you look after her for a little bit,' He nodded reluctantly, 'Here is a list of things she can't eat as she will shit like there's no tomorrow. Also give her some attention otherwise she's whine.'

Florence stood up and patted Misty's head, 'be good and remember, he's more scared of you then you are of him.' She winked at Severus and left with the group of students.

Severus looked baffled by the dog who sat looking at him, 'Hagrid come here, I need you explain how to care for a dog.'

Minerva and Dumbledore laughed, 'The dilemmas of having a girlfriend.' Dumbledore said, chuckling.

'Florence is not my girlfriend,' Severus said firmly, as Hagrid wrote down the basic information about dogs.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, 'In time, Severus. Florence is incrediably protective of Misty so she must trust you to care for her beloved dog.'

/

'Protego.' Severus said, 'This is necessary for you to protect yourself during a battle. It's simple but requires skill.'

Florence nodded, 'Let's have a go.'

Severus stood opposite, a large gap stood between them.

'Expelliarmus!'

'Protego!'

Severus was knocked back slightly, 'That was a good start. We'll keep going so you get more practice.'

Florence nodded, gripping her wand, 'Okay.'

He waited a minute before attempting to disarm her.

She instictively used the Shield Charm, knocking Severus onto his sofa, 'I'm so sorry Severus!' She ran up to him, 'you took me by surprise and I put more effort into it.'

'I think you've mastered this one quickly. At least in moments of surprise you will be fine.'

She laughed softly, 'I'm glad you're not annoyed with me. I do have the ability and the knowledge, just not the practice yet.'

'That is becoming clearer as we cover more. By the end of Easter you should be able to defeat some of the strongest Dark Wizards.'

Florence beamed, 'That would make me very happy.'

/

The end of the summer term meant one thing for Severus Snape. It meant Harry Potter would be in his life in a matter of weeks for the next seven years. Additionally, it meant a summer of iscolation as per usual.

The relationship with Florence had slowly progressed but the mountain of marking for both of them meant any time spent together was in silence besides the scratching of quills.

Florence had progressed massively and Severus felt satisified with her progress and told her she no longer needed the Defence classes. Her response, besides relief, was to use the evenings for dates. Severus had no knowledge of dates, besides the meal at the café. After asking Minerva for advice he felt confident in pleasing her.

Walks in the highlands, drinks in Hogsmeade and even private meals in his quarters was enough for her to beam.

As the exam season came closer, she spent more time helping her students. He knew her NEWT and OWL students would pass with the highest grades. They wanted to do well for her and she was dedicated to them.

They had spent the last two weeks marking the mountain of exam papers. For Severus it was easy as he charmed a quill to follow his mark scheme. Florence had not let marked enough for a quill to know how to mark, 'Do you reckon the fifty papers are enough?' She stretched out her hand, massaging her wrist.

Severus hummed, 'You could try.' He cast the charm onto her quill.

It started replicated how Florence would mark, making little notes in the column as she would. It wrote a mark on the first page at the top. Florence read through at smiled, 'That's perfect!'

'All the Professors have one. This time of the year it's impossible to hand mark over a hundred papers.'

Whilst the tests were being marked, she turned her attention to her manuscript. Over the year she'd been working on a book her publisher had requested. It had been a few years since her last publication and her publisher had grown restless. She only had to finish the references, the rest was finished. She had hung onto it from nerves. The references only took her half an hour to finish and then she was done.

'I guess it's finished now.' She stared at the pile of parchment.

'Aren't you going to send it off?' Severus looked up from checking the mark averages.

'I guess so. I haven't written this much before and I guess I'm worried about the response it'll get.' She scribbled a note to her publisher and tied the manuscript up. She tapped it with her wand and it disappeared, 'Oh gosh, I hope he likes it.'

'I'm sure it will be fine. It looked impressive from what you let me read.'

She chewed her lip, 'Fingers crossed. If the response is good then I'm definitely including the history of witches to the curriculum.'

Severus had asked her about where she stayed during the holidays. She told him she was renting a small cottage in Cornwall, 'I'm sure we can arrange a meet up, I'll only be walking Misty and working on my next book.'

He hummed, 'I would like to... see you again.'

And he meant it. Spending time with her was something he looked forward to, even the evenings when they would spend it in silence marking.

/

As the Professors said goodbye to each other, he pulled her to the side, 'This is my address. Write to me, if you would like.'

She pulled out a scrap of parchment and scribbled her address, 'And write to me.' her luggage was piled next to her, 'I need to be going, I have a meeting with my publisher about the book release.' She kissed his cheek, 'We'll see you later!' Misty licked his hand and barked a goodbye.

She waved as she left, her trunk following her movement.

Severus had gone a slight tinge of pink as the remaining staff raised their eyebrows.

'Are you still saying she is not your girlfriend?' Dumbledore asked.

'Not yet.' was his response.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus had waited at least two for a letter from Florence and to his disappointment she hadn't written. He assumed the publication of her book was consuming her time and he knew how invested and worried she was about it. He decided he would wait a couple more days before he would write to her. A concern for him was that he did not want to come across desperate, despite the fact he was desperate to talk to her. He threw himself into brewing for the new school year and had started on the next year's study plan, despite his schedule not changing for the past nine years.

A knock at his door drew him back from his thoughts about what he should do for the day. He cautiously opened it, expecting some youths to be pranking him as they had done previously, especially as it was evening.

'Hi! I know this is probably out of the blue, but I've got you a present!' Florence said, Misty barked in excitement and had nearly knocked him over.

'Come in! I hadn't expected you to visit.' He moved to the side to let her and Misty in, 'the front room is just to your right.'

'Wow! This is how I expected your house to be! Loads of books, potion ingredients everywhere.' Florence said, 'Misty lay down on the rug, baby.' Misty curled up in the centre of the room, she yawned as she settled.

They sat on the sofa and Severus conjured a pot of tea, pouring a cup for himself and Florence, 'So what do I owe to the pleasure of this visit?' he asked.

Florence took a sip, 'My book got published a couple days ago. And the sells have been better than me and my publisher expected!' she reached into her bag and pulled her book out, 'I kept one for you. You were a great help with motivation and I signed it for you.'

He gently took the book and opened it. _To Severus, thank you for everything this past year. Yours, Florence_ , 'Thank you, you didn't need to travel all this way just to give me the book.' He said, touched by the kind gesture.

'To be honest, I was missing you and I've never been to the Midlands before.'

'You've hardly missed anything, Florence. Even for you, this town does not have anything of interest.' Severus said, he was flicking through the book, parts caught his attention and he looked forward to reading it.

'I would still like to look around. It would be interesting to see where you grew up.'

Severus sighed. He wanted to tell her that he had next to none pleasant memories of his childhood, bar the ones with Lily. And he most definitely did not want to be bring up Lily. He'd finally, to the most part, let those feelings go over the course of the year and he only held onto the feelings of friendship and guilt. To him, they were necessary to keep due to her son starting Hogwarts, 'I suppose I could show you a park. I'm sure Misty would enjoy it.'

Florence smiled, 'That would fine. I bet you used to go there with your friends a lot!'

'I did.' He didn't say he only had one friend as a child, 'Are you staying just for the day?'

'I did not think about that! I was so exciting that I had to tell someone!' she laughed, 'Plus it's quite dull at my home.'

'I have a spare room. It is not well maintained, as you can tell by the rest of the house. But I'm sure between us we can have it cleaned. Oh, the garden is a state.' He glanced at the sleeping dog and Florence grimaced.

'I'm sure Misty will survive.' Florence said.

'Have you eaten this evening?' Florence shook her head, 'I'll get something cooking then, I was about to eat before you arrived.'

'That is very sweet of you.' She said, 'I wouldn't mind helping.'

He shook his head, 'I simply use charms to cook.' Florence looked surprised, 'It is considerably quicker and easier.'

Florence took a closer look at the vast quantity of books. Each wall was covered in book shelves and she reckoned the collection had been started by his parents. There were a considerable number on the Dark Arts and obviously potions. She hoped to find some of his own work but to her disappointment he did not keep them in a obvious place.

She also noticed there were no family pictures hanging on the walls. Even with her mobile lifestyle, she still had a photo album and in her cottage she'd hung up her favourites. She assumed he did not have a happy childhood as the house was dark and not well maintained. Additionally, there were no other clear signs of other family members.

She'd found a recent potions journal on the table and eagerly read an article he'd written. He was impressed with his writing and the critique of previous methodology was something she thought should be taken seriously. She felt he did not receive enough credit for his work as he'd made progress in his field, just as she had. But he was more private and did not enjoy the attention that came with credit.

'Dinner is ready, Florence.' Severus called out.

Misty shot up and ran into the kitchen, 'Coming!' he'd laid out the table and two plates of roast chicken and vegetables sat opposite each other, 'This looks amazing.'

They ate in a comfortable silence, with Misty begging at both of them, 'You can't have any, you've already eaten.' The dog whined, 'no point complaining. You're meant to be losing weight.' She rolled her eyes.

'Have you sent your schedule to Dumbledore?' Severus asked.

She shook her head, 'I have a rough outline, I just need to see how my book does before I add gender history to fourth and fifth year. I reckon the students should take to it. Have you sent yours off yet?'

He nodded, 'Only small tweaking, but in all it has not changed.'

She hummed, 'I bet it makes things a lot easier.'

'It most definitely does.' He said. They had finished their dinner and he waved his hand, the dishes moved into the sink and begun to clean themselves. Severus got up to put the dishes back into the cupboards. Florence excused herself and made her way back into the sitting room.

Severus followed suit, 'Thank you for dinner, it was lovely.' She said, 'and I'm sure Misty would have loved it too.' She smiled cheekily.

He chuckled, 'I think your dog would eat anything she can get her paws on.'

Misty looked up and barked a response to their comments, 'So, I read your article in this journal and your work is pretty good! I'm surprised you haven't written any books on your work.'

Severus shrugged, 'teaching takes up the majority of my time and I use the summer holidays to unwind and catch up on my reading.'

Florence hummed, 'it is a shame. I'm sure people would enjoy your work.'

Severus snorted, 'I am not the most popular person at Hogwarts. I doubt my popularity would be any better in the academic world.' He got up and made his away to the fireplace.

She stood up and followed suit, 'That's stupid! You're incredibly accomplished in your field and your contributions would be welcomed in the academic field.' She held his hand, 'I don't get why you're so negative about yourself.'

He hummed. Everyone in his life had put him down. The reason he got the position in the first place were due to his mistakes. He was just fortunate he was skilled at potions, enough so Dumbledore would not look to replace him. Florence put her hand to his cheek and turned his face to look at her, 'You are brilliant, Severus. I think so, anyway.'

He put his hand on top of hers and his other hand moved to her face, slowly running his fingers across her cheek. Her hand fell onto his chest and she leaned towards him, her eyes closing and he leaned down, meeting her lips. His hand drifted towards her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss started soft, his lips barely touching hers, she opened her, inviting the kiss to deepen. He met this with excitement, pressing his lips harder against her, causing her to moan. She started unbuttoning his waistcoat and he located her zipper on her dress.

He pulled himself away, leading her up the narrow staircase to his room. It was dark, but, unlike the rest of the house, it was well maintained. He pulled her back and continued kissing her. She slipped off his waistcoat and started unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands down his chest. He slid her dress off, kissing her neck, and laid her down onto his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming back to Hogwarts, Severus felt an excitement. Florence had ended up spending a week at his, going back to her cottage to get clothes and supplies. Their relationship had intensified quickly and he enjoyed waking and finding her asleep in his bed. She often would curl up next to him, her head on his chest and an arm draped over his stomach. He would wake and lay in bed, not wanting to disturb her, but he wanted to savour the moments.

The excitement was down to him wanting the other Professors to find out their relationship, and the surprise was something that he would enjoy.

He hadn't seen Florence in the last couples and he was nervous that she had forgotten or stopped caring for him. He'd turned up at the Hall earlier and he waited anxiously for her to arrive. Some students had started arriving as well as the Professors.

His eyes lit up when he saw Florence arriving, some students in tow holding a copy of her book. She was smiling and joking with them and Misty revelled in the attention that the students gave her.

'I'm sorry, guys! I have to catch up with my colleagues, but I'll sign the rest during the classes, that's a promise.' Her long black hair was down, travelling her back and she wore a tight fitting blue dress. A corset made her bust more prominent and drew Severus' attention. The more time he spent with her, the more he noticed how attractive she was.

She sat in the empty seat to Severus' right and nudged him, 'Who's the guy with the turban?' She asked, frowning.

'The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.' He spat, 'I have no idea what his credentials are.'

Florence hummed, 'the guy last year was an accomplished dueller.'

Severus snorted, 'Quirrell barely managed to survive seeing Fang.'

Florence burst out laughing, attention from students and the Professors, curious to know what the miserable potions Master could have said to cause her laugh, 'But Fang is the most friendliest dog I know, besides Misty.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'Precisely.'

Dumbledore stood and the conversations fell silent, he held out a hand and the new students entered. The Sorting was a slow process that took up the majority of the evening. As the Harry Potter was called, Severus tensed. His eyes firmly on the son of the woman he loved for so long.

There was a hat stall. It didn't happen often and the Hall was filled with whispering.

After what felt like half an hour the hat roared, 'Gryffindor!' Severus let out a sigh. He was relieved he wouldn't have to spend any more time with the boy then necessary.

He noticed Florence was enchanted by the Sorting. He applauded every time a student was sorted and she fell for every hat stall or looked devastated when a student cried at being put in a house they didn't want to be in. Severus had never been particularly interested in the Sorting and only tuned in when the hat yelled Slytherin.

As the last student was put into their respected house and Dumbledore completed his first speech of the year, the Feast began. There was the yearly exclaim of surprise by the first years and then the growing noise of friends being made and friends being reunited.

Florence enjoyed watching the new friendships begin. She had noticed it the previous year and she was delighted to see the majority of the friendships had stuck.

'Did you have a group?'

Severus tilted his head, 'Somewhat. Probably in my last couple years.'

Florence hummed, 'I would've had a friendship group.' She said thoughtfully, 'I like to think I would have, anyway.'

He snorted, 'You would have been the most popular girl in Ravenclaw.'

She rolled her eyes playfully, 'I think that would be a bit much.'

/

Florence had made her classroom more home- like. She'd moved in her gramophone and had put up posters of various places she'd visited during her travels. She'd added book shelves and filled them with her favourite books on the modules she taught. She hoped, and knew, they would prove useful for the older years and the passionate younger years. She had added a study period on a Thursday and had offered it as a free period for any students who wanted a space to study for history or those who needed help. It had proven popular the previous year so she made it part of her timetable.

Her first lesson of the year was with the first years and there was a pang of nerves. First years were always the hardest to ease into the work load but she preferred getting the hardest over with first. Misty was sleeping in her bed and Florence hoped she would behave..

She had left her door open as she set up her black board and projector, 'Excuse me Professor, can we come in?' A small curly haired girl asked.

Florence whipped around, 'Of course! Come in guys!' She smiled warmly, 'take a seat anywhere!' The students awkwardly shuffled around, preferring the seats at the back. The curly haired girl boldly sat at the front, Florence's book sat on the girl's desk, 'I see you read outside the core reading. I like your enthusiasm and good choice in book.' She winked and the girl went red, 'What is your name?'

'Hermione Granger, Professor. I absolutely loved your book, it was one of my favourites to read.'

'I'm sure you're going to love fourth and fifth year studies then. Now, is everyone settled?'

The class went silent, 'I'll take that as a yes. I'm Professor Mountfield and I'll be teaching you History of Magic. This lesson won't be as fun as we need to get some of the boring stuff out the way. Firstly, I'd like to go around the class and I want you all to say your name. Oh! I nearly forgot, the sleeping dog is Misty and she will most likely be in every class.' Misty's head shot up and she barked a hello. The class laughed and Misty took it as a reason to get up and investigate the new students, 'Don't mind her, so starting at the back left please.' One by one they said their names and Florence nodded and smiled as they nervously spoke, 'Brilliant! I'll try and remember all that. So, first year history. I'll be introducing you to key historical figures, such as Uric the Oddball and Emeric the Evil. I like to do some recreations and each of you will get a chance to act out your favourite moment from what you've learnt.'

The class erupted into excited chatter and Hermione's hand shot up, 'Yes Hermione?'

'What will the exam be like?'

Florence raised her eyebrows, 'It will be a two hour exam and you will have a choice of questions and you'll need to answer two essay questions and three short compulsory questions.'

The class groaned, 'We will do a lot of practice and by the time it comes around you'll be wondering why you were worried.' She glanced at her watch, 'I believe you have potions next, that is a long walk to the dungeons so I'll let you leave 10 minutes early. Professor Snape does not like students to be late.' Florence remembered her own lateness and his look of annoyance.

The class looked scared at the mention of Professor Snape, 'He's not _that_ bad. Potions is actually quite a fascinating subject. Now go, I'll see you guys in a couple days.'

The rest if the day ran smoothly and by the end, Florence was exhausted. Her and Misty had collapsed onto her bed and was ready to go to sleep. A familiar knock broke her thoughts of sleep and she groaned, 'It's open Severus!' She called out.

He entered and threw his cloak onto her sofa and made his way to the bedroom and collapsed next to Florence an Misty, 'Bad day?' She asked.

'Potter and a blasted sixth year blew up a cauldron.'

'That really is a bad day. Mine was great! The students loved their first lessons, Misty was well behaved and my older students read my book!' She sighed contently, 'Couldn't ask for a better day.'

Severus groaned, 'Potter defeated any chance of my day being pleasant. He's the spitting image of his blasted father.' He spat.

Florence rolled onto her stomach and played with a button on his waistcoat, 'I'm sure it wasn't all _that_ day.'

He looked down at her, 'Perhaps it could improve.' She smiled playfully and started to slowly unbutton him. He laid back, savouring every moment.


	13. Chapter 13

The majority of the term went by quickly and smoothly. Florence had grown to enjoy the first-year classes and there were not many students whom she disliked. She did not understand Severus' problem with the Harry Potter as she found him a good student. Despite Florence's attempts to not have a favourite, Hermione Granger stood out. Her work ethic was incredible, and she always worked harder than the rest of the students. Hermione would always stay behind and ask further questions and recommendations for further reading. The passion the girl had reminded Florence of a younger version of herself. She would pester her mother for visits to the library and pocket money to buy her favourite reads. Florence could tell Hermione would go far in her future, the girl had great potential.

The final lesson before the meal, Hermione was quiet and she looked as if she had been crying.

'Is everything okay?' Florence asked.

Hermione looked down and sighed, 'Only a small struggle with fitting in. I'm sure I'll be okay. Thank you for your concern, Professor.'

Halloween was something Florence enjoyed. The castle's decorations the previous were outstanding and she couldn't wait to taste the food again and the seasonal events that occurred. The food lived up to her expectations and she happily made her way through plates of food.

'Hungry, are you?' Severus joked.

Florence beamed, her mouth full of food, 'I've been craving this food for qui- '

'TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! I thought you should know…' Quirrell fainted in the middle of the hall.

Florence's eyes widened and she gripped Severus' hand. Trolls were notorious for their brute strength and for being difficult to subdue.

Severus and Florence followed the Professors to the Dungeons.

'What happened to Quirrell?' Florence whispered.

'I assumed..' he let go of Florence, 'stick with Minerva. I need to see to something.' He hurried up the staircase.

Florence held her wand out as she carried on going deeper into the dungeons. A piercing scream attracted her attention and she ran in the direction. A broken door told her which direction the troll went in.

Another broken door followed and she saw sinks and more screams and yelling. She cautiously approached. Before she could stupefy the troll, it was knocked out by its own weapon.

'Is everyone alright?' she called out.

'Professor Mountfield?' Hermione called out.

'Yep,' she entered the bathroom and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing above the troll, admiring their work, 'are you okay, kids?'

Hermione ran to Florence who hugged her, 'Trolls can be pretty fierce, I've encountered a few in the wild.'

'They are pretty stupid, Professor,' Ron said, holding up his wand which was soaked in troll snot.

'That they are. It's their strength that makes them dangerous.'

Florence turned to see Dumbledore and Minerva arrive, they looked relieved to see Florence already with the students, 'The troll is unconscious. Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to subdue it.'

Minerva rewarded the boys for their 'sheer dumb luck' as Hermione took the brunt of the blame. Florence was surprised but she noticed that they left together and they were talking happily, or somewhat relieved to be not serving detentions. It seemed the troll break in helped Hermione to find her place in Hogwarts.

Severus and Quirrell appeared just after Dumbledore. He looked furious with the students as well as Quirrell.

'I'll deal with the troll. The rest of you enjoy the remainder of the evening,' Dumbledore said.

The look Quirrell received from Severus was enough to make her think that not everything was as it seemed. She had not been a member of the staff long enough to feel comfortable to ask questions, but she decided to keep a watchful eye on Quirrell. Whatever was going on, he was the centre of it.

/

Florence had kept an eye on Quirrell's actions and behaviour and she couldn't deny he was up to something sinister. He would often leave dinner early and after a few days, she decided to follow him.

'Excuse me, I have some work to get done. I'll see you later, Severus.' He nodded, frowning at the sudden announcement.

She hurried out and saw the end of Quirrell's cloak turn the corner. She kept a reasonable distance from him and it was soon clear he was going to the third floor. The floor that Dumbledore had announced at the start of the year was out of bounds to everyone in the castle.

She cast a disillusion charm on herself, so she could get a bit closer. He cautiously slipped into on the rooms. She removed the charm and snuck up to the door, her heart thumping due to nerves about what she was going to discover behind the door. She cautiously cracked open the door, enough to see what Quirrell was up to. To her shock, there was a giant three-headed dog sleeping and Quirrell was investigating the room, stepping carefully around the dog.

'I don't know where it is.' He kept whispering.

'No one else is here my lord…'

Quirrell looked towards the door, Florence was not sure whether he had seen her but the pacing changed direction and she relaxed again.

'Yes, my lord… I will see…'

But Quirrell suddenly opened the door, and she screamed form the sheer shock.

'What are you doing, P-p-professor M-m-mountfield?'

Florence stammered, 'I was taking a walk and I must have gone the wrong direction because I saw the door open and I had a look… and… here I am!' she laughed nervously, turning to leave.

'You just happened to c-c-come to _this_ floor? Come back here!' he hissed, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the room, she tried to keep away from the sleeping dog.

'It's a perfectly innocent mistake!' she whispered. Her eyes darting between the dog and Quirrell.

He laughed, 'Be q-q-quiet!'

The dog stirred, its eyes opening warily. Florence held in a scream and pointed at the dog, 'it's waking up!'

Quirrell cursed, 'keep still and sit down. I need to figure this out! _Silenco!_ ' Florence had noticed the trap door, but she did not want to help him, not that she could talk. She sat in the corner, as far away from the stirring dog. Whatever Quirrell was looking for, he was desperate.

The door opened, and Florence sighed in relief at the sight of Severus. His eyes widened at seeing Florence's terrified face.

'What do you think you are doing?' he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

'N-n-nothing you s-s-should be worried about.' Quirrell said, backing away as Severus approached him.

'Then why is Professor Mountfield here?' his wand was pointed at Quirrell's neck.

'She took t-t-the wrong turn!' he laughed nervously.

Severus looked at Florence, who was rendered mute by Quirrell's charm.

Severus turned back, his wand was pressed firmly into Quirrell's neck, 'Then pray tell why you have put the Silencing Charm on her?'

Quirrell stammered hopelessly and his attention was on Florence who had attempted to tell them that the dog was fully awake. She tapped Severus' shoulder and he turned and saw her pointing at the dog, which was now moving to face the three of them.

It launched itself at Florence and she attempted to scream. She'd closed her eyes, ready for the dog to swipe her but she was pushed to the floor and when she plucked up the courage to open her eyes she saw Quirrell running out of the room and Severus cursing and clutching at his leg.

Florence shuffled over to Severus and carefully moved his hand, revealing the deep wound in his leg. She grabbed her wand and noticed the harp sitting in the corner. She tilted her head and decided that the only logical explanation for the harp was to subdue the dog, after all the harp was the only other thing in the room. She charmed the harp to play and the dog calmed down, curling up and was asleep quickly.

'I do not know why I was not told about that.' He winced as Florence attempted to help him up, 'That blasted Quirrell. Trying to get to that god forsaken Stone.'

His mutterings continued, and Florence could only listen. She nodded or shake her head, depending on his questions.

They reached her quarters and Misty charged towards them, Florence holding back the excited dog so Severus could limp to the sofa. She cleared her throat, feeling its use come back.

'Thank you.' She croaked.

'What for?' he said, wincing as he tried to clean up his wound.

'For pushing me away when the dog attacked.' She knelt down beside him and took over cleaning the wound. She summoned a potion to patch up the skin, 'this should heal it up but you will have a limp for the next few days, I'm afraid.'

He hissed at the sensation of the potion, 'I would rather this than have Poppy on my case.'

Florence chuckled, 'Poppy has nice intentions.' She patched up his trousers, 'There you go.'

He held her hand, 'Thank you for this,' he pulled her to sit next to him on the sofa, 'why did you follow him, Florence?'

She sighed, 'I could tell he was up to something, so I followed him. I didn't realise what he was up to. To be honest, I still don't really. I know he is looking for the trap door, but I don't know what's underneath it.'

'You found the trap door?' Severus said, curiously.

She nodded, 'It was pretty easy. Like figuring out the harp. If only I'd noticed it earlier.' She frowned at herself.

'It is still impressive you figured out the puzzle that quickly. Today is the fourth time I've caught him trying to figure out the puzzle.'

Florence hummed, playing with his fingers, 'I still don't understand why he would need to find the trap door.' She looked up at him, hoping he would tell her.

He sighed, 'Dumbledore is good friends with Nicolas Flammel an- '

'He's guarding the Philosopher's Stone.' Florence said, interrupting him.

He smiled, 'You worked that out quick.'

'Nicolas Flammel is one of the most famous alchemists. Not to mention you said something to do with a Stone earlier and Flammel is the maker of the Philosopher's Stone.' She was rather proud of her figuring out the big secret.

'I guess I do not need to explain it now,' he sat up, 'I'm rather tired, is it okay if I stay here tonight? I do not feel up for the long walk to the dungeons tonight.'

Florence's eyes lit up, 'That would be lovely!' she glanced at Misty, 'although I'm going to have to convince her to sleep in her own bed for once.'

Florence was right. It took some convincing, but Misty eventually was talked into sleeping in her dog bed. Something that she rarely used at night.

'She's going to be pretty pissed off tomorrow morning. Although she has spent the last few days with Fang, that poor dog.' She shuffled into Severus' arms, careful to avoid knocking his bad leg.

He kissed the top of head, 'I'm sure she'll survive.'

'Goodnight Severus.'

'Goodnight Florence.'


	14. Chapter 14

The Quidditch season was starting up again and the news of Harry's appointment as Seeker had spread like wildfire. He had taken to sitting quietly in lessons, mainly to avoid the attention of the Slytherins who were often sending Harry nasty looks.

Florence sighed, 'Why are you pulling faces at Mr Potter.' she'd grown tired of the childish behaviour, 'Malfoy I'm talking to you.'

'You must be mistaken.' He said.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, 'I think not. I've watched you for the last half an hour throwing parchment and giving Mr Potter horrible stares. I do not think that is what I instructed the class to.'

'Like I said, you are mistaken.' The smirk on his face made Florence furious.

She stood up, 'When you address me, say _Professor_. Now, apologise to Mr Potter or I'll be paying a visit to Professor Snape about your rude behaviour to myself and Mr Potter.'

She raised an eyebrow, daring him to say she had been mistaken. The class had fallen deadly silent, no one had pushed the normally care free Professor so far.

Malfoy met her stare, 'Sorry _Professor_ but I am not apologising to Potter. And I'm sure Professor Snape will agree with me.'

Florence pursed her lips, drumming her fingers against the table, 'We will see about that.' She accioed the screwed-up ball of parchment from the floor, 'I think he won't. Get up and follow me. We will pay Professor Snape a little visit now. Class, if I am not back by the end of class, please go to your next lesson. I am sorry about Malfoy's unacceptable behaviour.'

'I am not following you. I'm not a child.'

Florence turned and faced him, her hands on her hips, 'I guess Professor Snape will just have to come here then, won't he.' She checked her watch, 'I do believe he doesn't have a class right now and we just happen to be next to the staff room.'

She left and returned within a few minutes with Severus who looked furious at Malfoy, 'Malfoy, apologise to Professor Mountfield now.' His voice was dangerously soft and Malfoy nodded.

'Sorry, Professor.' He looked furious at her, 'My father will hear about this.'

Florence looked confused, 'I honestly don't care. Nor do I know who he is.'

The students looked shocked. No Professor had stood up to Malfoy as much as she had nor had they not been fearful by the mention of Lucius Malfoy.

'Malfoy. Out. Now.' Severus hissed, pulling the boy out of the class.

'Now he has gone, let's return to Uric the Oddball. Here's an interesting fact, he wore a jellyfish as a hat. Something I believe the Ravenclaw prefect likes to tell the first year Ravenclaws.'

The class burst out laughing, 'Not to mention he had convinced himself he'd died so he would try and walk through walls!'

The rest of the class went smoothly. Harry stayed behind and thanked her for standing up to Malfoy, who Harry told her, was prone to bullying him. Harry admitted to doing things back,0 but Florence was not pleased. He managed to convince her that Malfoy was not worth the hassle and she was satisfied that Severus would ensure Malfoy would not misbehave in her classes again.

As Harry left, Severus entered. Florence was seated at her desk, 'I hope you gave him an earful.'

Severus sighed, 'He has a rivalry with Potter that no one understands. He's stubborn and his father is one of the Minister's right-hand men. Every Professor has been threatened with his father being informed. Your obliviousness threw the boy off. But I have made him promise not to disrupt the class again.'

'Thank you. I can't understand why he didn't just accept that I'd caught him playing up. He made such a big thing of something so ridiculous.'

Severus sat opposite her desk and gave her a sympathetic look, 'He does it in everyone's classes. Besides mine, but that is purely due to me being the head of Slytherin.'

Florence moved to sit next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, It seems he feels as if his family's power is all he has. I do feel sorry for him, but I don't see why he must disrupt my class.'

'I would recommend you tread carefully around Malfoy. His is not someone you want against you.'

Florence snorted, 'There is nothing he can do to me. Last years grades were up by 80%, only Malfoy has caused me any problems and even your House enjoy my classes.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, '80% is impressive.'

She smiled, 'Yep! My job is secure.'

They left Florence's classroom and took a walk to the grounds. Florence had said Misty needed some exercise and she'd bought some balls for her to play with. Severus doubted the dog would be able to catch them, but Florence insisted Misty would be able to.

Severus had not noticed the way the students faces lit up at the sight of Florence before. Her claim that she had not had any issues before seemed to be true. A brave few came up to talk to her about Misty or classwork, but they kept looking warily at him. Most probably, he thought, wondering why he was walking with her.

Much to his surprise Misty was in fact an excellent catcher. Florence had charmed the balls to travel further in order for Misty to get her needed exercise. The dog was enthusiastic and seemed to not tire after continuously running around. Some students could find the ball and then throw it back to Florence, Misty running to try and catch it.

'Has Quirrell attempted anything recently?' she asked.

Severus shook his head, 'Not yet. Since you saw him he hasn't gone near the third floor.'

'Good. What was quite strange about him in that room was him referring to someone as 'my Lord'. I couldn't understand what he was on about as there was no one there.' She frowned, 'I only remembered it now. I'm sure it's nothing.'

He hummed, 'Perhaps. I'll listen out in case h- '

Severus was cut off by some older boys wolf-whistling at Florence, 'Thank you!' she smiled and waved, taking a relaxed attitude towards the boys.

'Hey Professor!' One called out.

She ignored him and shook her head, 'I'll see you boys on Monday.' She rolled eyes when they cheered.

Severus felt jealous bubble in his stomach and he clenched his fists, 'Why didn't you take away points or give them detention?'

Florence shrugged, 'They are only being stupid and it's innocent fun.'

He hummed, walking closer next to her, 'I suppose if you do not mind, then it isn't anything to be concerned about.'

She giggled, 'Oh Severus! They are children! Besides, I'm perfectly happy with you.'

He smiled smugly to himself and relaxed slightly. He was aware that Florence was an attractive woman and she wore clothes that flattered her figure. Not to mention she had a delightful personality that even made someone as miserable as himself smile, 'You look… very nice today.' He said, struggling to find the right words.

She beamed, and her cheeks were slightly flushed, 'That is so sweet of you. You look as handsome as always.'

/

The following week was the start of the Quidditch season and Florence was excited. She hadn't seen much of it growing up and it was the first time she would be able to watch a whole season without missing any matches.

She had stayed over at his quarters the night before and they made their way to breakfast together. It was nearly common knowledge amongst the staff of Severus and Florence's relationship, but when they saw them leaving each other's quarters they pretended not to see anything.

Severus still had a bit of a limp from the dog attack, but he had tried to mask it, but it proved difficult. It was something that some of the students had picked up on, but no one was brave enough to mention it.

They walked together through the Hall and Florence stopped to wish Harry good luck in his first match, 'Good luck Harry! I know you will do brilliantly! You're pretty skilled for an eleven-year-old.' She winked, and Severus gave Harry a malicious look.

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry said warmly, he ignored Severus, but noticed his limp.

'Have you noticed his limp?' Harry said as the Professors walked away.

Hermione tilted her head, 'No. How long has he had it?'

'Since that evening when he went into the room with the three-headed dog.' Harry said.

'That is rather odd.' Hermione said, 'do you reckon he's after it?'

Harry nodded, 'Whatever that dog is hiding, Snape is after it.'

'What about Professor Mountfield?' Ron asked.

'She wouldn't! She's the loveliest person! I cannot accept she would be involved.'

Ron snorted, 'I bet she's under a curse or something.'

Hermione looked horrified at that suggestion, 'I doubt Professor Mountfield would allow him to do such a thing!'

/

'Why is Quirrell muttering a curse?' Florence murmured to Severus.

He snapped his head around and swore under his breath, 'One second.' He followed Quirrell's eye contact and he was focused on Harry Potter, 'he's using the bloody Broom Jinx.'

Florence's eyes widened, 'Why on earth…'

'I know the counter curse,' Severus murmured, 'Just relax.' He squeezed her hand.

The violent moving of the broom made Florence nervous and she was biting her nails, hoping that Quirrell would give up with his Jinx. She was pulled out of her worries suddenly by the smell of burning. She looked around wildly and leapt backwards when she saw Severus' cloak was on fire. She made sure she moved far enough to knock Quirrell off the bench in front of them. Whilst she dealt with him, Severus had managed to stamp the fire out.

Harry had succeeded in getting back on track and it wasn't long until Harry caught the Snitch, finishing the match.

Florence let out a breath of relief. Quirrell hadn't attempted to sabotage the match again, but both her and Severus were watching him anxiously until the second the game was over.

Severus' face was stony, and Florence knew Quirrell was going to be cornered again. The last time Severus had a private meeting, a few days after Quirrell had put the Silencing Charm on her, had resulted in Quirrell having a black eye.

Florence was proven wrong. Severus had remained calm and instead of taking his anger out on Quirrell, he'd rushed her back to his quarters and the second the door closed he held her against the door and kissed her passionately. She moaned and grabbed his waistcoat to pull him closer to her.

He groaned and led her to his bedroom eagerly, unzipping her dress.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please enjoy and review!**

The Christmas holidays was a welcome break from the tension between Florence and Severus and Quirrell. With the students mostly at home, and the meal times were relaxed allowing Quirrell to eat earlier and sit as far away from the couple as he could.

The Christmas spirit was a big enough distraction for Florence, who was focusing on Christmas gifts. She'd bought a few members of staff small gifts and had bought Hermione a collection of historical books. The girl had been asking her recommendations on a weekly basis and for Florence this was the best way to satisfy Hermione's intellectual curiosity. She'd struggled with Severus' present as she didn't want to give him books (she knew he had more than enough). Perhaps, she thought, something sentimental would be nice. He had no photographs in his house nor his quarters and she figured a photograph of them would be a gift he would appreciate as well as showing her love for him.

Minerva had asked Florence if she would be willing to go shopping with her and Florence agreed happily. It gave her the opportunity to buy a photo frame as well as ask Minerva if there would be a chance for her to get a photograph taken without it being too suspicious.

'Hmm. I suppose the staff's Christmas party would be a good opportunity. We normally have a photographer there.' Minerva said.

Florence smiled, 'That sounds brilliant! All I need to do is convince Severus to attend.' She hummed, 'hopefully he will be in a good mood when I get back.'

Minerva snorted, 'that boy has never been in a good mood.'

Florence laughed, 'he's not all that bad!'

'You did not know him when he was a student. He was quiet, and he kept himself to himself. He hated going home for the summer and he never went home for Christmas or Easter.'

She frowned sadly, 'That is a shame. He doesn't like to talk about his family. I guess it's understandable that he does not like to bring it up.'

'He looks a lot happier since you have come into his life.' Minerva said, she looked serious which made Florence pleased, 'I just hope you are happy too.'

'I'm definitely a lot happier since I've come to Hogwarts and meeting Severus was unexpected, but I wouldn't change anything about him.'

Their shopping trip was successful, with Minerva picking something out for Florence. She watched what Florence picked up and she hoped she found something that would be appreciated.

/

'You want me to go to that wretched party!' Severus exclaimed, his head in his hands.

Florence nodded, 'Yep! Minerva said it's normally really good and there's food and drink, which is always a bonus.'

Severus sighed, 'I went once, my first year teaching here, and it was incredibly dull.'

Florence sat next to him, she pouted slightly, 'Oh please! I didn't go last year and I really want to,' she grabbed his hand, 'It would be even better with you with me.'

He rubbed her hand with his thumb, 'I guess I could. Only for a short while, though.'

She beamed, completely shocked with his response, 'Thank you!' she pulled him into a hug, 'It means a lot that you are going with me.'

Misty jumped onto Florence's back and she screamed in surprise, 'Misty! I haven't forgotten about you.' She laughed and the dog wiggled around and laid on Severus' lap, 'You feel a lot bigger!' she rubbed Misty's belly, 'Maybe your building up winter blubber.'

Severus snorted, 'Or Hagrid has been giving her Fang size portions.'

Florence laughed, scratching Misty's head, 'that's probably the real reason.'

'I have never seen a broomstick in your quarters.' Severus said after a few minutes of silence.

'I never learnt. I wish I did, however.'

He hummed, 'Perhaps one day.'

/

Florence had been rummaging around her trunk, trying to find a dress to wear for the Christmas party. She wanted something that would be perfect for the photograph. At last she found her mother's dress. It was a light chiffon blue dress, which had full sleeves. There were crystals scattered on the shoulders and on the bust of the dress. Her belt was jewelled and there was a deep blue diamond in the centre.

She wore her hair down and used a spell to straighten her hair and she was shocked to see how long it was. Her hair was normally in its natural curls and straight it was nearly reaching her hips. She kept her make up simple, putting on a little eyeshadow and eyeliner, as well as red lipstick. She did, after all, want to look as good as she should for the photograph.

A knock on the door told her Severus had arrived, 'Just coming!' she grabbed a clutch bag and left, Misty following obediently, 'be on your best behaviour.' She told the dog who whined, 'don't give me attitude.'

She opened the door and Severus' eyes widened, 'you look beautiful.' He said.

She gave a little twirl and laughed, 'I try. And you look as handsome as always.' She linked arms with him, 'let's get going then!'

He sighed, 'I suppose. You do look excited, for reason.'

'I am! I haven't gone to a party in a very long time.'

As they approached the staff room, they could hear music playing and laughing, 'this is going to be a long tedious evening.'

Florence laughed, 'I doubt it is worse than first years.'

Severus sighed, 'Perhaps a close second.'

They entered the staff room and Florence's eyes lit up at the sight of the festive decorations, fake snow caught in her hair and tickled Misty's nose making her sneeze.

'Ah, Severus and Florence! I'm glad you two could make it. I see, Miss Mountfield convinced you to come out.' Dumbledore said warmly, his face was flushed from what Severus assumed was drink.

'I wouldn't miss this for anything! I love the snow and all these decorations.' She looked around in awe.

'I'm glad you appreciate it.' His eyes twinkled in joy as he noticed the way Severus' face softened as he watched Florence's reactions, 'Oh, the photographer is at the back of the staff room.' He winked at Florence.

Her eyes lit up again, 'We should get a photograph taken now! You know, before drinking or your patience wears thin.'

He sighed, allowing himself to be dragged to the photographer. He was relieved that there was a curtain, meaning that no one would see him being made to have a photograph taken. Florence made him stand and then she placed her self in front of him, his arms automatically wrapping around her. She placed her hands on top of his, smiling up at him. Misty was sitting in front of them, cleaning her paw. There was a few flashes and Florence darted to pick her favourites, she showed Severus who smiled warmly, 'they are lovely, Florence.' He kissed the top of her head.

'Misty is surprisingly photogenic,' she laughed, shaking her head at the oblivious dog as she placed them carefully into her clutch bag, happy with her Christmas present was now sorted.

The rest of the party was pleasant. Minerva had complemented Florence's outfit, 'Can I have a closer look at your belt?' Minerva asked, 'that jewel looks familiar.'

Florence nodded, 'It's a family heirloom.'

Minerva hummed, 'It's rather similar to the jewel of Ravenclaw's diadem.' Minerva looked curiously at Florence who nervously took a sip of her drink.

Florence tilted her head, 'Oh? I have never seen the diadem before.'

'Unfortunately, it has been lost since Helena Ravenclaw, that is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, took it.'

Florence took a large sip from her drink, 'How sad,' she frowned, 'perhaps one day it will be found.'

'It would be nice. Maybe one day Hogwarts will hold the heirlooms of all the founders. We have Gryffindor's sword, but the rest is missing.'

'Definitely from a historical perspective.' Florence said, she was relieved when Pomona Sprout pulled Minerva away to discuss something supposedly important.

After a few hours Severus had become restless. He tried to not pester her as she was happily talking and drinking with the other Professors. Some had approached him, asking about his relationship with Florence. He gave them short responses and they soon realised they were trending on a territory Severus did not want to discuss.

Florence collapsed into the seat next to him, 'I'm ready whenever you are.' She yawned and stretched her arms.

'I guess we could go now, then.' He said.

She smiled and leaned closer to him, 'let's go to mine.' She whispered, smiling slightly.

'How much have you drunk?' he asked.

She frowned, 'Not as much as the last time. But they kept handing me drinks and I didn't want to seem rude.'

'Okay then. I was checking to see if a potion was necessary.'

She giggled, 'Definitely not.'

As they walked back to her quarters, Florence spoke happily about her evening, 'I really feel part of Hogwarts. I think I could stay here, as could Misty.'

'I am glad you think so.' Severus said, holding her hand.

Florence passionately kissed Severus the second her front door closed, 'I'd been wanting to do that all evening.' She said, breathlessly.

'I am not complaining.'

Florence replied with another passionate kiss, leading him to her bedroom.

/

Florence woke early on Christmas Day. She had sent her presents out late the previous night and she had no idea whether Severus had opened his yet. He had gone back to his quarters, saying he had to prepare something.

Misty was still sleeping when she returned from the bathroom and she summoned Misty's present, 'wake up, sweetie. I've got you something.'

Misty woke and yawned before noticing the present in front of her. The dog eagerly ripped open loosely wrapped gift and barked happily as she discovered a soft toy. Misty pawed it curiously before picking it up in her mouth and carrying it off to her own bed.

Florence smiled tilted her head when she noticed a pile of presents on her desk. She curiously read the tags and was surprised to see her name on them. The first was from Minerva and she opened it to find a few pairs of earrings that she had been looking at when she went shopping.

Dumbledore had given her a variety of wizarding and Muggle confectionary. He knew she collected Chocolate Frog cards, so he'd given her a large number of them. The other Professors had given her books, jewellery and stationary.

There was a tapping at her window and an owl was sitting on her ledge, cleaning its feathers. She let the bird in and untied the letter from its leg. It was from Hermione, thanking Florence for the gift. She said she was looking forward to reading the collection and would let Florence know what she thought of them.

She scribbled thank you notes to everyone who sent her gifts before finding homes for her books and picking one of her new earrings to wear. Minerva certainly had good taste in jewellery. She glanced at the clock and sighed, Severus had still not turned up. Perhaps he had decided to sleep in, but she knew he was not one to sleep in late.

Moments later a brisk knock at her door told her he had arrived. She raced to the door and threw her arms around him, 'Merry Christmas!' she said, overjoyed. He used his free hand to hug her.

'Merry Christmas.'

She freed him and he entered her quarters, 'I take it you've opened your presents.' He said, noticing the wrapping paper on the floor.

She laughed, 'I couldn't help it! Have you?'

He nodded, 'I got a few. You, Minerva and Dumbledore. Thank you for that lovely gift. I see why you were so insistent on attending the Christmas party. I think the mantlepiece above my fireplace would be a good place for it.' He kissed her.

She beamed, 'I'm glad you love it!'

He pulled out a package from behind him, 'I hope you like it.'

It was long box and she curiously ripped open the wrapping paper. The box had 'Nimbus 2000' written on it and she smiled, eagerly getting the broomstick out, 'Thank you so much!' she fiercely hugged him, 'I've always wanted one.'

'I know. Madame Hooch said she's willing to give you lessons.'

'Really! That would be amazing!' her attention went back to the broomstick, 'It looks wonderful. Thank you so much.'

'I'm glad you like it. Oh! I have something for the dog.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of a variety of treats, 'It's not much, but she enjoys food.'

Misty had been lured over by the smell of the treats and she placed her head in Severus' lap, her eyes fixed on the treats, 'She seems to like it!' Florence said, as Severus gave Misty one of them.

Florence had put the broom in her bed chamber and returned, placing her head on his shoulder, 'Merry Christmas, Severus.'

He kissed the top of her head, 'Merry Christmas, Florence.'


	16. Chapter 16

The Christmas holidays finished far too quickly for Florence's liking. It seemed the moment the holidays were over, the students were in exam mode.

The term was filled with exam preparations, writing papers and sorting a schedule for revision in the hall as well as which of the professors would be regulating the exams and the revision sessions. Florence was glad she had prepared her exam papers during the holiday, there was a mountain of paperwork and she could not understand how the likes of Trelawney could leave it last minute.

The only break Florence had was with the flying lessons Severus had arranged for her with Madame Hooch. Severus had left her a note one weekend saying Hooch had said she was free that morning.

Florence quickly got dressed, tying her hair into a tight ponytail and grabbed her broomstick, Misty following close by. Madam Hooch had arranged to meet her outside the castle, 'Good morning, Florence. Please call me Rolanda.'

Florence shook her hand, 'Thank you for agreeing to teach me.'

'No worries,' Rolanda lead her to the Quidditch pitch, 'the first time you fly will be quite daunting and the main thing you should be concerned with is keeping your balance. Don't mind the students, they all had to start at the same place.'

Florence nervously gripped her broomstick, 'Okay. So what do I do first?'

'Put your broom on the ground and then hold your hand out and say 'up'. You have to be forceful.'

Florence nodded, putting her broom carefully on the grass. She stuck her hand and took a breath, 'up.' She felt the broomstick meet her hand and she beamed, 'I did it!'

'Good. Now you need to mount the broom. It should start to hover above the ground. Once you feel comfortable you can kick off the ground. Remember, whatever way you lean, the broom will go in that direction.'

Florence nodded, 'Let's have a go.' She straddled the broomstick and she felt it move up and she couldn't help but squeal.

'Now try and fly in a circle.' Rolanda said, encouraging her.

She slowly directed the broom in a circle. Rolanda cheered and clapped her hands, 'Excellent!' She hopped onto her own broom, 'Follow me, I'll be next to you in case something happens.'

Florence was laughing as she followed Rolanda's instructions, 'I cannot believe I haven't flown before!'

'You are doing a marvellous job, Florence!' Rolanda called out.

They had circled around the Castle a few times and Rolanda was certain Florence had mastered the basic skills, 'Shall we attempt some tricks?'

Florence's eyes lit up, 'Yes please!'

Rolanda showed her how to flip upside down and Florence copied her to perfection.

'This one is quite tricky. We will fly towards the ground and then at the last second pull the broom upwards to stop us from crashing. Watch me.' Florence's eyes widened as she watched what she was expected to do. Her eyes met Severus' who was standing amongst the crowd of students who had gathered to watch the history Professor learn to fly. Misty had joined Severus.

'I guess it's now or never.' She closed her eyes as she flew towards the Quidditch pitch and she opened her eyes as she felt the wind against he skin. As she reached the point to change direction, she pulled her broomstick upwards successful and she laughed as there was a small applause.

'We're going to land now!' Rolanda called out.

'Okay!' She slowed her broomstick down enough so she could hop off it, her legs wobbling slightly.

'Well done, young lady! For someone who hadn't flown before, you've done a brilliant job.' Rolanda said, patting her on the back.

'Thank you for teaching me. I'm glad you think I've done well.'

'Keep practicing and soon you'll be flying with some of the best.' Rolanda winked and turned her attention to the Quidditch practice.

'Good job Professor!' some of the boys yelled out.

'Thank you Stevens. Hopefully your essay will be just as good.'

The boys laughed and Stevens went a light shade of red. Florence laughed and made her way to Severus and Misty. Severus applauded and Florence faked a bow, 'I'm glad you enjoyed your lesson. Just make sure you practice so you stay skilled.'

'I definitely will! I can't believe I haven't flown before.'

Flying proved to be a welcome distraction from work for Florence. She often would take an hour out of her evening and explore the grounds on her broomstick. Practicing manoeuvres were often difficult but she managed to perfect nearly all she tried.

Her mind would drift back to what Minerva had said about her diamond. She would wonder what would happen people found out about her heritage. It would be hard to explain but she couldn't think what bad could happen. She wanted it to remain a secret for as long as possible but, perhaps, the truth would not be as horrible as she thought.

Florence had spent longer outside then she had anticipated and it had grown dark. She quietly made her way through the castle when she stumbled upon voices.

'N-n-no... I h-h-haven't gone near it.'

'Don't lie to me.'

She peered cautiously around the corner to see Severus pinning Quirrell against a wall.

'I-I wouldn't!'

'Then why did I find you going to the third floor?' Severus hissed.

'I-I was merely taking a late night walk.'

Severus was about to reply when his attention was drawn to something. Florence frowned and watched as he stretched his arm out and snatched the air. After seeing there was nothing he slammed Quirrell against the wall, 'Don't let me catch you again else I will not be so forgiving' Quirrell scurried away and Severus turned towards Florence's direction, 'I'm surprised you're out so late.'

She came out of the shadows, her broom in hand, 'I got caught up in flying and my thoughts.'

Severus sighed, 'Shall we go to sleep? I have had a long day and you look exhausted.'

Florence nodded and yawned, 'Sounds good to me, let's go to mine as Misty will be wondering where I am.'

/

Classes for the week had drawn to a close and Florence decided to take the long route to Hagrid's house. Misty had been missing Fang and the good weather was enough for Florence to be convinced the trip was worthwhile.

Her good mood was clouded by Quirrell who had been acting suspicious the whole day. He did not participate in the conversations at the professors' table during breakfast and dinner and left as quickly as he could.

'He's been acting strange all day.' Florence said, frowning.

'I cannot tell anymore.' Severus said, 'I have a feeling he'll be going back to the third floor.'

Quirrell's odd behaviour filled her mind as she wandered down the corridors to Hagrid's house. She had not yet figured out his motive, but she guessed it was something to do with the 'lord' he had been talking to.

'… someone might think you're… up to something.' Florence was pulled from her thoughts by Severus' voice. She looked up and saw he was talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione and he suddenly turned around and nearly walked into her.

'You look worried.' She said, glancing at the trio who were talking amongst themselves and looking at Severus and Florence.

'Quirrell.' He whispered angrily.

Her eyes widened and she followed Severus who stormed off, 'I told you he had been acting strange today.'

'That is why I'm going to follow him tonight. He wouldn't be so stupid to attempt to take it during the day.'

'I reckon he'll go around 9 or 10. He's on night duty isn't he?' Severus nodded, 'then it would be the perfect opportunity. No one would question why he'll be on the third floor, especially considering the third floor is specifically on his rota.'

Severus frowned, 'how do you know that?'

'Dumbledore got me to hand this week's rota and I just happened to glance at his.'

Severus chuckled, 'Then that will be the time I will check on his whereabouts.'

'Perhaps one of us stays on the third floor? That way we'll know he is in there and then we can wait for him to leave or one of us can follow him.' Florence suggested.

Severus stopped walking suddenly, 'I can't let you get involved in this. You were nearly hurt the last time.'

Florence raised an eyebrow, 'I already am involved, and I think the two of us will be more effective than the one. Besides, what make you think I'll be the one to get hurt?'

Severus sighed, 'I suppose I won't be able to convince you otherwise?'

Florence shook her head stubbornly, 'No chance.' He started walking again and Florence grinned, her and Misty running to catch up with him.

A knock at her door told her Severus was ready, she checked her watch and it read 8:50pm, 'Always early.' She said, 'Misty, I'm afraid you'll have to amuse yourself. I've left you food out and you can sleep on my bed.' She kissed the top of her dog's head and left after grabbing her wand, 'Ready when you are.'

They made their way up to the third floor and Severus pulled her into an abandoned classroom opposite the hidden trapdoor. The first thing they both noticed was the open door and the sound of the sleeping dog.

'The door is open. Quirrell wouldn't be so stupid to leave it open.' Florence said quietly.

Severus hummed, 'I'll go in and have a look. Please stay hidden here. I'll keep you informed.'

Florence nodded, 'I guess that's fair. Make sure you tell me what's going on.'

'I promise.'

Florence waited patiently as well as nervously for any messages. She gathered that someone was following Quirrell, besides Severus. Her mind went back to earlier on. The way the trio looked at Severus and his look of concern.

 _Severus… I think Harry, Ron and Hermione are following Quirrell. But they don't know its him._

She waited nervously for a response.

 _I'll keep an eye out. I think you are right, Florence. Send a message to Dumbledore._

 _Okay._

She conjured a piece of parchment and used her wand as quill. She quickly scribbled down the events and tapped it, causing it to vanish. She sighed and peered out, the door was now closed, she assumed Severus had closed it when he entered.

After what felt like hours, Florence heard a door slam open and she peered out of the window. Her face lit up when she saw Severus and she hurried out, 'Are you okay? What happened to Quirrell?'

He raised an eyebrow and moved to the side, 'Why don't you ask Miss Granger.'

Hermione shuffled out from the door and Ron and Harry's unconscious forms were levitated out of the door and Severus closed the door.

'Well… we went through the trapdoor to protect the Stone… from…' she glanced cautiously up at Severus who looked furious.

'And what happened to Ron and Harry?' Florence moved the group towards the Hospital Wing.

'Ron was attacked after the Giant Wizards Chess and Harry, I'm not sure. I went back to get help when I bumped into Professor Snape.' Hermione looked worried, 'They'll be okay? Won't they?'

Florene put an arm around Hermione, 'I promise you Madam Pomfrey will be able to heal them.'

Hermione smiled weakly, 'It was silly of us, but we did protect the Stone.'

Florence smiled, 'and that took great bravery. Some adults wouldn't have even thought about doing what you three did. Where is Quirrell?'

Severus shook his head, 'He died. All there was in the main chamber was the Mirror of Eried, Potter and what I assume is the remains of Quirrell.'

Hermione shuddered and Florence grimaced.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore and Minerva were waiting nervously for them to arrive. Severus and Hermione told them what happened, and Florence accompanied Hermione back to the Gryffindor quarters once Madam Pomfrey gave her a check.

'I'm sorry for assuming Professor Snape was the person after the Stone.' Hermione looked embarrassed.

'Don't worry, I doubt Professor Snape will take it personally. Here we are then, hopefully you will be able to get some sleep.'

Hermione wished her a good night and Florence made her way back to her quarters. She checked her watch and was shocked to see it was nearly midnight. She was preoccupied and walked straight into something soft.

'Oh shit! Sorry…' she glanced up and laughed when she saw Severus was the person she walked into.

'I wanted to check you were okay, but it seems you need your eyes examined.' He smirked slightly.

'I'm okay, Hermione is a bit shaken but hopefully she'll be able to get some sleep.' Florence unlocked her door and they made their way inside. Misty launched herself at Florence who struggled to hold the weight of the large dog, 'I'm glad you're happy to see me.'

It took a while for Misty to calm down and Florence and Severus had already got into bed.

'Do you reckon all the students think I'm…' he struggled to find the word he was looking for.

'Some probably do, but does their opinion matter?' Florence said sleepily.

He hummed, 'What do you think?'

'I know your past and I know you are a good person.'

He put an arm around her, 'I am glad you think so.'


	17. Chapter 17

The start of the school year was always an exciting prospect for Florence. She enjoyed meeting the new students and she was curious to see who would be filling the role of Defence Against the Dark Acts professor. She knew Severus' application had been rejected after he'd appeared at her cottage in a fit of rage. The role would have suited him brilliantly as he was incredibly skilled in that field. She repeatedly told him there was a reason why Dumbledore would turn down his application so many times, she assumed it was because it would be difficult to replace Severus.

'Who do you reckon got the position?' Florence asked Severus as they entered the castle.

Severus shrugged, 'I do not care, to be truthful.'

She giggled and prodded his side, 'Sure you don't.'

They made their way to the staff room and they heard a loud obnoxious voice, 'That voice sounds familiar.' Florence whispered.

'Ah! I see we have company! Come in, come in!' Severus pushed open the door and Florence cautiously followed.

'I'm sure you are aware of my name,' a loud laugh followed, 'and who is the beauty behind you?' Florence peered over Severus' shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight of Gilderoy Lockhart, 'Florence! I haven't seen you in quite some time, eh? I think we should have a catch up.' He winked at her and her stomach dropped.

'I don't think so.' She walked past the out stretched hand and made her way towards Minerva, greeting her warmly.

Lockhart laughed again, elbowing Severus, 'she's a wild one. Don't you worry, I'll get her.'

Severus raised his eyebrow and moved away.

The professors seated themselves, ready for the staff meeting. Florence and Severus automatically sat next to each other, with Minerva seating herself to Florence's left. Much to her annoyance, Lockhart sat opposite. His attention fixed solely on Florence.

She could feel anger building up. How could he forget their last meeting? Let alone her rejection of his advances. She jumped when multiple glasses smashed. Severus frowned at Florence who forced a smile, running a hand through Misty's fur.

The meeting seemed to last hours and she was the first one to leave, not staying for the usual pleasantries. She half ran back to her quarters, as quickly as she could. She locked her door, not wanting Lockhart to follow her back to her rooms and then try to enter.

She jumped when she heard rapid knocking, 'Who is it?' she called out, her wand in hand.

'It's me, Severus.'

She peered through the peep-hole and saw Severus standing outside. She unlocked her and pulled him inside, re-locking the door.

'Pray, tell me why you are locking your door with so much security?'

'Lockhart,' Severus led her to her sofa and sat her down, pouring her a drink.

'He did seem rather interested in you.'

Florence's eyes widened and she quickly drank her drink, 'Oh gosh.'

'Simply ignore the man. I'm sure when he sees you are not in the slightest bit interested he'll turn his attention elsewhere.' Severus said.

'I hope you're right. The reports on him are ghastly.' Florence rested her head on his shoulder, 'I think he stole something from me. I can't really remember what, though.'

'Perhaps his presence will bring back your memories. Sometimes extreme emotions can bring back memories that have been suppressed or forgotten.'

'Maybe.'

/

Much to Florence's displeasure, the first few weeks of term were filled with talk about Gilderoy Lockhart. She'd accidently smashed a few glasses and a window due to anger, but other than those incidences, she had managed to keep her emotions in check.

'Professor, do you know anything about Professor Lockhart. After all you both have published works.' Lavender Brown asked.

Florence sighed, her jaw clenched slightly, 'I know _nothing_ about Professor Lockhart. We write in different fields. Furthermore, he will not help you learn about the International Wizarding Convention.'

The girls groaned, and Florence rolled her eyes, a small smile played on her face, 'the power of exaggerated publicity. And too much hair spray.' The boys laughed and Florence tapped the black board with her wind, the class notes appeared, 'you all should write the notes for today down, please.'

'If I hear another mention of that blasted man's name I will have to hex him.' Severus hissed, slamming down a mountain of paper work.

'Already handing out essays?' she pulled him next to her, 'And I feel exactly the same way. I cannot understand the obsession with him.'

Severus sighed, 'I suppose we should make our way to dinner.'

Florence nodded, 'I guess.'

As they left his office, a loud voice called out, 'Ah! Just the man I'm looking for!' Severus grimaced as he noticed Lockhart.

'And what do you want?' Severus asked.

'Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start a Duelling Club and I would like you to be my assistant. And Florence, my dear, you are welcome to watch. I'm sure you will like to see me in action, eh?'

'I would be interested in seeing this duel.' She glanced up at Severus who knew what she was hoping to happen.

Severus smirked, 'I would be interested in taking part of this duel. Name a date and a time and I will be there.'

'Excellent, excellent. Florence, you will be my special guest.' Lockhart grinned.

'I won't but keep telling yourself that.' Florence started walking and Lockhart followed closely with Severus behind.

Severus snorted, causing Florence to giggle and Lockhart to shoot him an angry glare.

'Now, Florence. How about we spend an evening together? To discuss old times and perhaps reignite the old flame, what about it?' he put his arm around her waist. She squirmed, her anger rising and she accidently brushing her hand against his in her struggle.

She was suddenly pulled into a memory.

' _So you encountered some trolls, hmm?' Gilderoy smiled._

 _Florence nodded in between mouthfuls of food, 'Me and Mum did. It was quite something as I told you.'_

' _How would you like to go back to my hotel room? You could tell me more about you travels… and perhaps more…'_

 _Florence's cheeks went slightly pink and she nodded, 'I can stay a little bit, but only to talk.'_

The scene shifted to the hotel room.

'… _and that is why you should be cautious when walking near troll territory. They stray from their homes and can be quite unforgiving to wanderers.' Florence said._

' _Fascinating… you are such a fascinating lady.' He shuffled closer to her, kissing her neck, 'It is quite a shame I'm going to have to do this…' he pulled his wand out from his pocket, 'obliviate.'_

Florence gasped as she came back to the present. She looked at Lockhart and shook her head at him, 'You absolute monster.' She pulled herself free and hurried into the hall. Misty growled at Lockhart who stepped back in fear. He relaxed slightly as Misty ran after her mistress.

Severus turned to Lockhart, tilting his head. Lockhart looked baffled as Severus followed Florence.

'What happened?' Severus whispered.

Florence piled food onto her plate, 'you were right. Part of my memories came back a moment ago. He stole my stories and I wouldn't be surprised if he has done that to others,' she forced a smile as Lockhart sat down, 'sorry about that. I've had an overwhelming day today and I lashed out at you.'

Lockhart smiled, 'I apologise. I hope you still are willing to attend mine and Professor Snape's duel.'

Florence didn't have to force a smile, 'I look forward to it.'

/

Florence had stayed late in her office and she'd promised Severus she would meet him in his quarters. She could hear footsteps coming towards her and she pulled her wand out and held onto Misty's collar.

She peered around the corner and frowned when she saw Harry standing in the middle of the corridor staring at Filch's cat who was hanging upside down from a sconce. She cautiously approached him, 'What happened Harry?'

'I don't know, I was walking back from detention with Professor Lockhart and I saw Mrs Norris.'

Florence glanced around and she froze as she read the message on the wall, 'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' She swore to herself and relief came over her as the other Professors and Dumbledore appeared, 'I just arrived. Mrs Norris has been petrified.'

'If I had came at the right time, I know just the right spell that could have saved her,' Lockhart said.

Florence looked baffled, 'You do realise that there isn't a spell that could have saved her.'

'You are mistaken my dear, I stumbled upon it a few years ago.'

Florence snorted, shaking her head, 'It isn't worth arguing with you.'

'I'm sure we can discuss it over some wine in my quarters,' Lockhart flashed a smile at her.

She grimaced, 'There isn't anything I want less than that experience. Excuse me, me and Professor McGonagall will take Harry to his common room.'

'I see Lockhart has been pestering you,' Minerva said quietly as the two witches went back to the quarters after taking Harry back to the Gryffindor common room, 'You have hardly come to the staff room.'

Florence hummed, 'You could say that. I am looking forward to the duelling club. Severus is going to destroy him.'

Minerva laughed, 'I almost feel sorry for Lockhart.'

Florence snorted, 'I don't. The man does not get that I'm not interested in him.'

'He is rather persistent. I'm surprised Severus has not said anything to him.'

'I think he doesn't want our personal matters advertised to the whole school. After all, Lockhart cannot keep his mouth shut.' Misty whined as they reached Florence's door, 'Good night Minerva.'

The older witch smiled warmly, 'Good night dear.'

/

The start of the duelling club was pushed forward after the first attack. Florence had woken early and shook Severus until he grumbled, 'What is it.'

'Today is the day! Wake up!' She said, 'What spells are you going to use?'

He groaned and rolled over, 'Florence, it is far too early. Even the dog hasn't woken up.'

'That's because I fed her before I woke you up.' She smiled and playfully wound his hair around her fingers, 'If you get up now there would be a little time for other things...'

He groaned again but turned to face her, 'Perhaps you could persuade me.' He raised an eyebrow.

A smile played on Florence's face and she ran a hand down his chest and towards his crotch.

/

An hour later they were on their way to Lockhart's classroom, 'I told you that would get you up.' Florence said smirking.

Severus cleared his throat, 'I never said it wouldn't. You are very persuasive.' She grinned, 'Knock Lockhart to the ground and I'll reward you massively.' She winked and Severus smirked.

'I was going to but perhaps I'll try harder.' He opened the office door and let Florence enter.

Lockhart had set up a long stage in the centre of the room, pushing the tables and chairs to the far corner of the room. Lockhart had started gathering students around the stage. Florence couldn't help but laugh when she saw the extravagant clothes he wore, a huge cloak draped over his shoulder. Severus, on the other hand, simply wore his usual black robes.

'Ah! Professor Snape and Florence! Professor Snape please go to the far end of the stage. Florence, I want you to have a front row spot.' Severus rolled his eyes and walked off as Florence was dragged to the centre of the stage, 'You'll have a perfect view.'

It didn't take long for the class to fill up with the students, with every group that appeared Lockhart's face lit up and he bounced from each group. He checked his watch and leapt onto the stage, 'Welcome! Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me?' The female students swooned slightly at his smile, 'Professor Dumbledore has allowed me train you all to protect yourselves after the recent events. So you get an idea of what duels are like, I will demonstrate. Please welcome my assistant, Professor Snape. Now, don't worry you will have your potions master back in one piece,' He chuckled, untying his ridiculous cloak and threw it to the crowd who eagerly caught it.

The two Professors bowed and turned to walk to their respective end of the stage. They held out their wands, ready for the duel.

'Professor Mountfield please count us in.' Lockhart said, winking.

Florence ignored him but counted down from three. Lockhart stumbled on his start, giving Severus more than enough time, 'Expelliarmus!' Lockhart yelled out in shock as the sheer force of the spell threw him onto his back and his wand knocked out of hand.

The boys cheered at the sight of the arrogant man being beaten. He laughed nervously and stood up, brushing himself down, 'Good choice showing the Disarming Spell but it was pretty obvious what you were doing to do.'

'Perhaps it would be wise to show the students how to block unfriendly spells?' Severus suggested.

'Yes, yes. How about Harry and Ron?' Lockhart said.

'Weasley's wand is unable to perform the simplest of spells. Perhaps someone from my house? Malfoy up now.' Severus said, turning sharply as Malfoy clambered on the stage, a smirk thick on his face as Harry looked annoyed.

Lockhart nodded, 'Remember boys, aim to disarm only.'

'Scared Potter?' Malfoy hissed.

'You wish.'

The boys, being well known rivals, not going to simply aim to disarm. The duel started off okay before Malfoy used a Snake Summoning Charm.

'Only to disarm, boys!' Lockhart called out, far too late.

'Hold on Potter, I'll get rid of it for you.' Snape said, strolling over to Harry.

'Allow me, Professor Snape.' Florence hid her eyes, knowing he would somehow make the situation worse. The screams that followed told her that her assumption was right. Florence looked up to see Harry conversing with the snake.

Severus too looked baffled, holding his wand out and quietly uttered the counter curse.

The group disbanded after an hour of pure chaos. Lockhart's attempts to teach practical second year spells proved to be futile, with Florence ending up stepping in to sort out some the mess.

'I have no idea how this fraud managed to swindle a teaching job! Look! He can't even teach the basics!' Florence when her and Severus were back in her quarters. He was reading in bed and Florence paced

'Everyone present saw he is incompetent. He's not worth the stress.' Severus said, putting his book down.

Florence sighed and climbed into bed, 'I just remembered that promise I made you. And you certainly earned the reward.' She smiled mischievously as she ran her hand down his stomach and into his pyjama bottoms. He groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Valentine's Day was normally an event that passed by the school with only the odd case of love potions gone awry. The staff did not pay too much attention to the celebrations and often would let the hormonal students do as they pleased.

This laid-back attention, much to the annoyance of the staff, was not what Lockhart had in mind, 'I was thinking, how about brightening up the school? And Valentine's Day is the perfect opportunity!'

'That sounds wonderful!' Dumbledore said, 'Why don't you arrange the celebrations?' The rest of staff looked baffled with Dumbledore's response.

'Brilliant! I have already planned a party and I have hired a group of dwarfs to dress as cupids.' He got up, 'I need to make some calls. Oh! Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape, it would be great if you two could teach the students how to cast Entrancing Enchantments and Love Potions. I'm sure you both have great practice in them.' He laughed, and Florence's eyes widened in shook at Lockhart's harsh words.

'Don't you think that's rather insensitive?' Florence said.

'Just a harmless joke.' Lockhart said, flashing a smile, 'Florence, clear the 14th from your diary, I'm taking you out.'

She groaned, 'You're not and I'm busy that morning, afternoon and evening.' She smiled at his look of annoyance.

'We'll see about that. You all are invited to Valentine's Day Party, _all of you_.' He waved as he left.

All the staff turned to Dumbledore, 'You better have a good reason for what you have just unleashed.' Minerva said fiercely.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'He will be busy preparing for the day's events. He will not have the time to disrupt our work, will he?'

'It better be worth it. We have all been roped into attending a ridiculous party.' Severus said furiously.

The short period of time when Lockhart was busy putting his day of celebration together proved to be a relatively relaxing time for the staff. The only thing that darkened that time was the attacks on the school by the heir of Slytherin.

'I guess it wasn't a one off attack,' Florence said, considering the threats and hints left at the scenes of the attacks, 'chamber… didn't Slytherin create a hidden chamber?'

Severus nodded, 'it is an unproven rumour. Only he knows where it is, if it even exists.'

Florence hummed, 'I remember reading something…' she tried to remember works about Slytherin, 'I can't put my finger on it.' She sighed, 'tomorrow is going to be an interesting day!'

Severus' face darkened, 'I would rather not think about it.'

Florence laughed and sat next to Severus, 'I thought you would enjoy the latter part of the day. After all, Lockhart cannot ruin _our_ celebrations.'

Severus raised his eyebrows, 'I will never understand why someone like you chose someone as miserable as me.'

/

The next morning was an experience that no one wanted to remember. Lockhart had pranced in dressed in the most garish pink robes Florence had ever seen. He waved at no one in particular, soaking in the attention.

'What on earth is he wearing?' She whispered.

She glanced at Severus who looked as if he'd swallowed the contents of a first year student's attempt to make a potion. Florence glanced down the table and saw the other Professors looking stony faced. Lockhart took a seat and smiled smugly at the heart-shaped confetti fell onto the tables.

He stood up and waved for silence, 'Happy Valentine's Day! And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all – and it doesn't end here!'

He clapped his hands and a dozen dwarfs entered, wearing golden wings and carrying harps. Florence had to cover her mouth to stop herself laughing.

'They will be wandering around the school today delivering your Valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to be part of the Valentine spirit! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whips up a Love Potion! And Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!'

Florence shook her head as Flitwick hid his face in his hands and Severus looked murderously at Lockhart who sat happily in his chair.

The Valentine's Day 'surprise' proved to be more irritating than Florence had expected. They continuously barged into her class and shoved letters onto her desk and read out cringe worthy poems to students. Rumour spread that Severus had banned them from entering his dungeons and had taken over a hundred points from students asking about Love Potions, or attempting to brew them instead of the assigned potion.

Another dwarf barged into the class, puffing up to Florence's desk and her a letter, 'the sender wants a reply.' He said gruffly.

'Hello Victor. Been up to much since the last ten minutes you came in?' She said, opening it. She clenched her jaw and ripped up the letter from Lockhart, 'It's a firm no, as it was the last eight times.'

Victor nodded and puffed out the classroom in silence. The students looked at the furious professor who angrily marked tests.

'Are you alright, Professor?' Hermione asked.

Florence looked up and smiled at the girl's concern, 'I'm okay, thank you. This Valentine delivery service was the most ridiculous idea.'

The boys cheered at the words and Florence laughed.

/

'Must we go this party?' Severus moaned.

'Unfortunately we do. Dumbledore specifically said that you must be there,' Florence sighed, 'it might be okay.'

He snorted, 'I doubt it.'

Severus was right. Staff were obliged to show up by Dumbledore and the students who did were obsessive fans of Lockhart or couples who made use of the curtains and cupboards.

'This is absolutely the worst staff party I have attended.' Severus spat. The walls were shrouded in pink and the dwarfs from earlier were offering food and drink to the guests.

'You have to give it to him, he's completely oblivious to what everyone thinks.'

Lockhart noticed Florence and Severus and bounced over, 'I'm glad you both could make it! Can I borrow Florence for a moment?' He grabbed her arm and led her to a quiet corner, 'We are finally alone at long last! So, how have you been?' his eyes fell upon the growling dog next to her.

She narrowed her eyes, 'Fine.'

'Have you been on any exciting adventures? I remember you were always travelling.' He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She slapped away his hand, 'If I have you will never know,' He frowned suspiciously at her.

'What do you mean by that? I simply want to know about how you have been. If you've encountered any interesting people or creatures...'

'Why? So you can steal _my_ memories?' She folded her arms.

He leaned closer to her, 'I don't know what you are on about.'

She leaned towards him, her lips next to his ear, 'My memory came back, Gilderoy.' She smirked as he froze.

'I-I... You must be mistaken,' She shook her head, and he pulled her towards him, 'Look, if you keep my secret I'll give you anything you want... If not... Then you know what I'll do.'

She sighed, 'I'm not afraid of you. You so much as touch me and your despicable actions will be known to everyone.'

Lockhart laughed, 'Oh, Florence. Your determination is what made me want you and I want you again. And no one would believe you, after all I'm loved by everyone.' He waved at a group of girls who broke out in giggles.

She clenched her jaw, about to argue back when Severus wandered over, 'Is everything alright?' He raised an eyebrow at Lockhart who put on a smile.

'Just wonderful! If you don't mind me and Florence have something to discuss.' Severus glanced at Florence who nodded. Severus turned and I over to Minerva and Dumbledore.

Lockhart turned Florence's head back to him, 'I think we should go into my office for a moment.' She sighed and let herself be led, 'Severus keep an eye on Misty, please.' The second the door was closed, Severus tensed.

'What do you think he is talking to her about?' Minerva asked curiously.

Severus shrugged, 'I haven't a clue.'

'I'm surprised at you, Severus. Letting Florence go into that man's office alone.' Minerva said.

'Florence is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.' Severus said softly. His eyes were fixed on the office. He couldn't help but feel concern for her, despite her insistence that she would be okay.

A loud crash bought silence to the party and Severus cautiously went to the office. Before he was able to open the door, Florence swung it open, brushing down her dress, 'Let's go Severus.' She said, looking back at the office.

Severus glanced in and smirked at the sight of Lockhart slumped on the floor, a broken bottle of wine next to him, 'I think, Minerva, Florence has proven she is capable of looking after herself.' Misty growled at Lockhart who sat up quickly.

Minerva gasped, 'Dear God man, what did you do to her!'

'That's the trouble, I didn't get a chance to.' Severus' face twisted angrily and he let himself be lead out of the party by Florence.

'I hear you refused his advances again.' Severus said, putting an arm around her waist.

She nodded, 'Hopefully this time he'll understand.' She grinned up at him, 'It was a brilliant hit. He went straight back into his desk, like last time! Well, different location but the same setting...' her words trailed off, 'all those attacks have happened on the same floor, haven't they?'

Severus nodded, 'I assume so.'

'Huh. There isn't many places something or someone could enter through. Well, besides the plumbing...' She hummed, 'Perhaps... No that's stupid.' She mentally thought through all the creatures that could be commanded to attack in such a manner. The only thing she could think of was a basilisk. But there had been no sightings of one for over 400 years. But one could control a basilisk through parseltongue and the effects of looking at one indirectly was paralyse. _I'll investigate tomorrow_ , she decided.

They had reached Severus' quarters and Florence smiled as they got into bed, 'I love you,' She said happily.

Severus looked up in shock and he broke out in a smile, 'I love you too.' He pulled her closer and kissed her, gently pushing up Florence's shirt.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few weeks since the Valentine's Day disaster and the school had fallen back into reasonable calmness. The attacks had stopped, and most students took the opportunity to forget about it.

The staff, however, still faced with the prospect of further attacks and Lockhart still spurted out ridiculous theories of where the Chamber was and who was the heir of Slytherin. It was not uncommon for the staff to grow so tired of his ramblings that they would prefer to sit in their offices alone than hear another theory.

Florence had used her time to research her own idea about the Chamber the library. It seemed she was not the only one as the books she was going to use had been taken out by Hermione Granger.

'I don't suppose I could borrow one of those books?' Florence asked. Hermione looked pained, 'How about I read what I need to here?' relief flooded her face.

'That would be okay,' Florence sat opposite Hermione at the table and she flicked through the pages and found the information on basilisks, 'I've done a lot of research on basilisk. You promise not to laugh when I tell you this.'

'I wouldn't laugh at you.'

'I reckon a basilisk is attacking the students.'

It did not surprise her that Hermione had figured out the mystery, 'So do I.'

Hermione beamed, pleased that she was on the same lines as one of her favourite professors, 'It's using the pipes, Professor. That's why Harry heard it through the walls.' Hermione said enthusiastically.

'That's also what I assumed.' Florence looked at the page, 'I never thought I'd say this, but rip out that page. We're going to need to tell Dumbledore what we know.'

Hermione looked gob smacked by Florence's instruction, but she did what she was told and carefully removed the page. They packed up their things and Hermione stopped suddenly, 'We best use my mirror to look around the corners. Especially since it's dark now.'

Florence nodded, 'Good thinking,' Florence rummaged through her bag and pulled a compact mirror, 'This should be alright.'

They cautiously walked to Dumbledore's office, Florence made sure to go to the way which had the attacks, 'Professor, where is your dog? She's normally with you.'

They stick their mirror around the corner, both relieved to not see the basilisk, 'Professor Snape had to go collect herbs and plants for his stock cupboard so it was a good opportunity for Misty to get of the castle,' Florence stopped suddenly, 'All the attacks were near toilets… that is most likely how the basilisk has been getting around… open access to the castle's pipes without being seen by everyo-'

They froze as they heard a loud hiss, 'Do you reckon it's coming our way?' Hermione asked quietly.

Florence looked worried, 'I'm not sure. I guess I'm going to have check.' Florence took a deep breath and angled her mirror to see around the corner. What she hadn't realised Hermione had also got her mirror out.

Their voices and the sound of their footsteps had attracted the attention of the basilisk and as both Florence and Hermione looked into their mirrors they saw the basilisk sliding towards them. Both were about to scream when they were petrified. Frozen insistently by the basilisk.

/

Severus had been waiting for Florence to come back from her library trip. Misty had settled on his bed and occasionally looked up at him, hoping her owner had come back, 'I am just as worried.' He said, trying to concentrate on his book.

It was unlike Florence to be late. She would always be either waiting for him in one of their quarters or would wander down to his office and walk with him back. He glanced at his clock and felt a pang of worry as she saw the time was nine o'clock. She was never that late. Not without giving him a warning. The usual reason he would be late was due to research or carrying out a revision session, but she still would send him a quick note.

 _Perhaps Lockhart… no, no, Florence wouldn't put up with that…_

Rapid knocking pulled Severus out of his thoughts and he quickly ran to open the door. A panicked Minerva was on the other side of the door, 'Come to the Hospital Wing now! There's been another attack.'

'One moment,' he quickly grabbed his cloak and wand. He paused and looked at the worried dog, 'come on then. Florence is probably already there.'

As they neared the Hospital Wing, Minerva suddenly stopped him, 'I should warn you…' Minerva looked as she was about to cry, 'Florence…'

Severus' face hardened, and he rushed into the Hospital Wing, searching the beds for Florence. There were two new beds set up and his stomach dropped as he neared them. Madam Pomfrey looked apologetic and indicated to the furthest bed.

Severus slowly approached the bed. He froze. Had he not known she was petrified, he would have thought she was dead. Her face was frozen, as if she was about to say something. Her hand was outstretched and the other was by her side, the hand clenched due to her holding her bag.

'She was found with Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said softly, 'They must have anticipated the possibility of attack as they both held mirrors. What I don't understand is what they were waiting for,' Severus hummed, his eyes fixed on the petrified face of Florence, 'I will leave you alone.'

Severus waited until Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey left and he collapsed in the seat next to the bed. He held Florence's hand. It was cold and did not have the usual warmth and softness, 'What have you got yourself in to?' He gently stroked her hand, 'Misty is here. She was waiting for you to come back,' He scoffed, 'I told her you were already here… I suppose I didn't realise _why_ you here.' Misty whined, placing her head on Florence's bed, 'Hopefully you will be back soon. The mandrakes need more time and then the potion needs brewing, then Poppy can give you the potion.'

He stayed for hours. Holding her hand, pushing her hair behind her ears and arranging the cushions so she looked relatively comfortable. He could imagine her pestering him to get some sleep, otherwise he would be in a bad mood tomorrow. He felt sorry for Misty who whined and pawed at Florence, hoping she would suddenly wake up.

'Severus, I'm going to have to insist you get some sleep.' Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

He got up, taking one last look at Florence. She looked helpless and he turned to leave, he whistled and Misty ran to catch up.

There was something different knowing where Florence was. It made the empty bed worse and he gave in, letting Misty sleep on the empty side of the bed. Florence had left her night clothes in the bed and Severus, much to his embarrassment, found comfort in the familiar scent. Misty had buried her face in the pillow Florence slept on, 'I miss her also.' The dog whined and curled up next to him. For the first time in a while Severus felt lonely.

/

The students noticed the change in his mood. The amount of points he took tripled and his detentions were back to be unforgiving. Even the odd occasion when Lockhart was publically embarrassed didn't as much as crack a smirk.

The last attack caused a stir amongst the students. If a teacher could be attacked it made those who were considered 'enemies of the heir' more concerned and even those who were pure blood did not venture out alone. Most assumed Florence was attacked due to being with Hermione, rather than her being Muggle born. The topic was still rife amongst the staff room.

'Unfortunate that Florence was attacked, eh? I'm sure, had I been ther- 'Lockhart started, his rambling cut short by Severus.

'I highly doubt your presence would have helped her or Granger. In fact, you being present would most likely would have made their situation worse.' He snapped, flicking aggressively through a magazine.

Lockhart laughed nervously, 'My experien- '

'Is useless and irrelevant,' Snape interrupted.

Lockhart laughed again, this time Minerva shook her head at him, silencing him. Minerva glanced at Severus who was looking murderously at Lockhart. She waited until Lockhart gave up and wandered out of the staff room to move next to Severus, 'I know you are worried about her. I am too.'

Severus hummed, 'I suppose this is your attempt to make me feel better,' he raised an eyebrow at her.

'Perhaps, but you must try to keep your emotions in order. And you know we are here if you need someone to talk to,' his scoff made Minerva sigh, 'I know you are incredibly unlikely to take up the offer, but at least you know it is there.'

'You were right, Florence, I lived a lonely life before you. I took you for granted and I see that now. I knew I loved you, but I wish I showed you,' he took a deep breath, 'It is a strange feeling, I know you are not dead, but it almost feels like you are,' Misty whined, 'Misty misses you as well. You would find it amusing that I let her sleep on the bed, after all the times I made her sleep in her own bed.'

It was like a ritual for him. After dinner he would go to the Hospital Wing and spend up to two hours sitting by her bed, telling her about which students had asked how she was, which had blown up a cauldron and the events of the day. He noticed that the collection of get well cards had doubled in size. She was immensely popular amongst the school and her absence had caused a hole, he knew some probably wished he had been the one to be petrified instead of her.

'Oh! I will come back later…' Severus looked up and saw Lockhart had pushed back the curtains from the hospital bed.

'And what do you want?' Severus asked.

'The same could be said for you.'

'Her dog wanted to pay a visit,' he indicated to the large dog that was resting her head on Florence's stomach. Misty opened her eyes and started growling, 'and it seems she does not appreciate your presence… not so fast Mr Potter and Mr Weasley.' He stood up and pushed the curtain back further, 'What are you two up to?'

'Nothing, Professors. We were visiting Hermione.' Harry said, Ron glanced at Florence and Severus pulled the curtain back.

'Seeing you both are not currently seeing her, I suppose you both should get back to your common room before curfew.' The two boys hurried off.

'Can you both leave, I do have sick patients.' Poppy said, her hands on her hips, she threw Severus a sympathetic glance.

Lockhart rambled about wanting to see if he could offer his services, but Poppy firmly turned him down, stating that she did not need to remove the bones of any of her patients. Severus took a last look at Florence before he went back to his quarters.


	20. Chapter 20

The outcome of the last attack was a supposed vote of no confidence in Dumbledore by the board of governors. The majority of the staff knew Lucius Malfoy was the man behind the vote of no confidence, he'd spent the last two years attempting to find ways to undermine Dumbledore.

Malfoy had bought Cornelius Fudge and a couple of the governors, the latter looked uncomfortable and tried not to make eye contact with any of the angry staff. Severus was glad Florence was not there to see Dumbledore removed from power as well as her not having to meet Malfoy, especially after the dispute between her and his son.

'You see, we _all_ feel that Albus has lost his touch. Four students petrified and a teacher,' he tutted and shook his head, 'It is clear the school needs _special_ measures. I am sure you all will see how effective these actions will be.'

Minerva looked furious but did not speak up due to Fudge's look of desperation for the removal to go smoothly.

'Additionally, we feel that the person responsible for the last attack should also be removed, as a measure to ensure we have covered all angles.' Malfoy smiled, 'Us governors, and the Minister feel that the safety of students and staff should be taken seriously.'

The staff shook their heads but did not speak up. They knew Malfoy had convinced the Minister that Dumbledore's weakness had led to so many people to be petrified.

'We should find Dumbledore,' Fudge said nervously. The group left, and Malfoy gave the miserable looking staff one last look with a small smirk.

'He's wrong. Things will get a lot worse without Albus.' Minerva said, shaking her head.

'Then it is a good thing I'm here! I have an idea where the Chamber's entrance is.' Lockhart said, standing up. The teachers groaned and rolled their eyes as he left.

It was not long before another attack occurred. Unlike the others, there was no petrified body. Instead there was a message on the wall: _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_.

'Do we know who was taken?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

'Ginny Weasley,' Minerva said.

'The poor girl.' Poppy shook her head sadly.

'Such a shame. Too bad I wasn't here when it happened.' Lockhart said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'Weren't you saying just this morning that you knew where the entrance is?'

Minerva nodded, 'Couldn't you go and rescue her?'

Lockhart laughed nervously, 'I could… one moment, I just need to get myself ready…' he backed away and ran down the corridor.

'Fool. He cannot remember which way his quarters are.' Severus rolled his eyes.

Minerva snorted, 'He is lucky the students did not hear him say that. They would think he could rescue Ginny.'

The teachers eventually went back to their quarters, their thoughts filled with the fate of Ginny Weasley. None knew where the Chamber was and it made them fear what would happen now Dumbledore was forced out of Hogwarts. Not many would feel confident enough to put themselves forward as a replacement, although Severus saw Minerva as someone who could fill the shoes left by Dumbledore.

'Ah! Severus, I have not seen you for a while.' He turned and saw Malfoy.

'I did not realise you knew the way to the staff quarters.'

'I was checking on the conditions of the patients and I stumbled upon Miss Mountfield.' Malfoy leaned against the wall, 'And I could not remember a Florence Mountfield at Hogwarts.'

Severus shrugged, 'Perhaps she joined after you graduated?'

Misty was sniffing Malfoy's shoes and he pulled a face, moving his cloak out of the way of the dog, 'Perhaps. When did you get the dog?'

Severus called the dog over, 'Dumbledore asked me to look after it after Florence's attack.'

Lucius hummed, 'What do you know about her?'

Severus could feel Malfoy trying to access his mind, 'Not a lot. She doesn't talk about her personal life.'

'She may prove to be usual. The fool Lockhart mentioned something about a spark and her being able to unlock memories. When she returns, keep an eye on her.'

'What if she becomes suspicious?' Severus said, asking innocently.

Lucius chuckled as he turned to leave, 'Honestly, Severus. You do realise Draco has told me all about the rumours about you and Miss Mountfield. As did Lockhart.'

Severus sighed. At least Malfoy was unable to use Legilimency on him. All he had was rumours to go on. Although Malfoy had no use for such information Severus preferred that the former Death Eaters did not discover any form of weakness. And Florence had become his biggest weakness. She made him enjoy himself and had pulled him out of his depression. He had even grown fond of the dog that he had despised three years ago. Misty had stayed happily in his quarters and during lessons slept in his office. There were far too many hazards for him to feel comfortable having the dog in the classroom.

Severus settled in his bed, 'I cannot believe I am saying this. Good night Misty.' The dog pawed his hand and curled up next to him.

/

'Riddle told me something strange, Professor,' Harry said.

'And what was that?'

'He said the heir of Ravenclaw was petrified.' Harry put down the sword of Gryffindor and looked at Dumbledore curiously.

'That is indeed strange.'

'The only Ravenclaws that were petrified were Penelope Clearwater and Professor Mountfield. And Penelope is Muggle born so it would mean Professor Mountfield is the heir of Ravenclaw.' Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, 'I cannot say if she is or is not, but I would think it would be something Professor Mountfield would want to keep to herself.'

Harry nodded, 'I guess that would be something she wouldn't want people to know.'

Dumbledore smiled, 'Indeed.'

It was not long after Harry left when Minerva and Severus entered his office.

'The boys did what?' Minerva said, in complete disbelief.

'Harry defeated the basilisk and saved Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said simply, he ran his hand over the sword of Gryffindor, 'It seems Mr Potter is a true Gryffindor. Oh, we will need to put the word out for a new Defence teacher.'

Minerva said, 'Do I dare ask what happened to Lockhart?'

'Unfortunately, Mr Weasley's wand caused Gilderoy's memory charm to backfire.'

Minerva pretended to look concerned whereas Severus smirked, 'How unfortunate indeed.'

'Severus, Pomona tells me her mandrakes are now ready for you to brew the Restorative Draught.' Dumbledore said, he smiled as Severus' face briefly lit up.

'If you would excuse me I will start on the potion.' He hurried out, Misty following him.

'The look of love. To be young again.' Dumbledore said softly.

Minerva shook her head at Dumbledore's words, 'You are an unapologetic romantic at heart.'

'Have you noticed how Severus seems happier since Florence arrived? I cannot remember a time he seemed this happy.'

Madam Pomfrey had set up a cauldron for Severus in the Hospital Wing with the ingredients needed laid out, 'That should be everything you need.'

'Thank you, Poppy.'

'You can wait until tomorrow,' she said, conscious of the laborious task.

He shook his head, taking off his cloak, 'I would prefer to get the potion done today and then those petrified can be treated as soon as possible.'

It took him five hours for the potion to be complete. In that time Harry Potter had been treated for his wounds from the Basilisk and Lockhart was collected by St Mungo's Staff. He was babbling about going on a holiday and handed Severus his autograph. Despite Severus' dislike of the man, he felt a pang of sadness that the man had completely lost his memory. Unlike most people who only lost a brief period of time, Lockhart had forgotten who he was and every memory. Severus convinced himself that it was karma, after all Lockhart had stolen other's memories to profit from it.

'One more day and you'll be back. Quite a lot has happened since you went. It turns out you were right about the basilisk. Potter said Granger was holding a page about it. Madam Pince said you and Granger had been discussing something and left together. I assume the two of you figured it all out. It would not surprise me.

'Lockhart is no longer a Professor. I'll tell you all about that when you are back… you are going to be very amused and I'm sure you'll give Weasley a gift. I think he knocked out Lockhart at least twice with a rock.

'You have a shocking number of cards to read. Some are well intentioned, and others are… inappropriate. As you would put it, hormonal boys. Dumbledore is going to cancel the exams on account of his dismissal and the attacks. I suppose you being petrified made it harder for the history exam to go ahead. I know you'll be disappointed but there was nothing you could do.

'I have to go now. I do not know when Poppy will give you the potion, but I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.' He kissed her cheek and stroked her hand, 'I love you,' Misty nudged his hand away as she licked Florence's hand, 'As does Misty.' He laughed as the dog failed to jump onto the bed. Severus pulled Misty off the bed, 'come on, I do not think Florence wants to be broken when she wakes up.'

Severus struggled to sleep. He kept thinking about Lucius Malfoy's strange words and Florence not waking up. Despite his better judgement he opened a bottle of whiskey and drank straight from the bottle, 'Don't you judge me,' he said to Misty who tilted her head, 'I have a lot on my mind right now and Florence is not here to listen to my concerns,' he laughed, 'her absence is why I'm drinking.' He laid down next to the dog, 'Neither of us can really afford to lose her. You won't have a home and I'll be miserable and alone. Again. Malfoy does not help my worries. He knows something about her. Yes, the Dark Lord is gone, but it does not settle my concerns.' Misty moved to put a paw on Severus' arm and he chuckled, 'I suppose this your way to comfort me. I can see why Florence kept you.' He took another swig of whiskey, 'I never want to lose her again.' He sighed and closed his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have an idea what will happen when Florence is back, but I want to see what you all think in terms of future chapters…**

 **Should they have a child in the next school year or later on? Please review and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

Madam Pomfrey was not present at breakfast the next morning. Severus assumed she was administering the potion to those petrified. There was a difference in the amount of time it took for each patient to be revived so Severus did not know when Florence would be back.

The first patients had entered the hall and had reunited with their friends and Severus nervously waited to see who be the next to return.

Hermione Granger was greeted happily by Potter and Weasley. They led her to the Gryffindor table which cheered as she sat down. He sighed and was frowned as Misty pawed his leg, 'What is the matter?' he whispered, 'I suppose you are hungry.' He discreetly moved some sausages and bacon onto a side plate and placed it onto the floor.

'I'm glad to see you've been feeding her.' A familiar voice said.

He slowly looked up, as did Misty. Misty barked and jumped up as she saw Florence standing next to the professor's table, 'Oh gosh, I think Severus has been feeding you too much!' the dog kept barking and wagging her tail and Florence laughed as she sat down. Misty attempted to sit on Florence's lap with little success, 'You're too big!'

His eyes were wide due to the shock of seeing her standing in front of him, 'I-I… how are you?' he stammered slightly.

Florence beamed, 'I feel great! Poppy said all my statistics are normal. She said she needs to check on something minor, but I should be fine. Speaking of which, I need to see Hermione… oh there she is! She seems pretty happy, so I'll just talk to her during lesson. Is it true they cancelled exams due to the attacks and Lockhart lost his whole memory? Pretty ironic right. I have a LOT to catch up on. I think Minerva is going to catch me up during break or lunch. Anyway… what have you been up to?'

Severus chuckled, 'You have not changed. You can still talk my ear off. Not a lot has happened, to be quite frank. You will soon discover Misty will not be happy about sleeping on the floor, but since you are back… that will be your problem.' He smiled as she groaned.

'Oh no. Just when she starting to like her bed,' Florence shook her head, 'I'm sorry, girl.' She rubbed Misty's head as the dog nuzzled Florence's hand.

'Florence! I am glad to see you are happy and well,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkled, 'I do give my apology that your lessons were suspended during your absence. However, the students did go over the recommended reading list, so they should be up to date for your next lot of lessons.'

'That is a relief. Hopefully they have been doing the reading.'

Dumbledore laughed, 'I would like to think our students would go the extra mile,' Poppy hurried in and came up to the table, 'Well done is order Poppy! Everyone petrified has been treated. Has the message to Azkaban been sent regarding Hagrid's release?'

'An owl was sent this morning. Unfortunately, it was Weasley's owl,' Severus rolled his eyes, 'so hopefully Hagrid will be back later today.' Minerva said.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'Hopefully indeed.'

Florence's first lesson back was reasonably successful. The majority of the class had caught up with the missed work but a few hadn't, much to Florence's annoyance, 'Seeing as the exam has been cancelled, I will issue you all a choice of essays and you ALL need to answer one question,' she glanced at the smirking Malfoy, 'NO exception.' He rolled his eyes, 'All the teachers are doing something similar and these marks will contribute to whether or not you can take this subject further. And it will effect potential career paths.' His smile dropped, and Florence smiled sweetly, 'Any questions?' Hermione put her hand up, 'Yes Hermione?'

'I missed part of the year, so I might not be able to answer some of the questions,' she looked incredibly worried.

Florence smiled warmly, 'I've made sure there will questions on modules from the start of the year.'

Hermione relaxed in her chair, relief clearly on her face.

She checked her watch, 'Okay guys. Here is a list of the questions,' she waved her hand and a stack of paper floated to the centre of the class and sheets landed on each table, 'Once you've selected one you can't change your mind and I've made sure none of you can cheat. Good luck and I want the papers in by the end of next week.' The students groaned but a few called out that they were glad she was back as they left for break which made her smile

Florence checked her watch and sighed, 'let's go and see what Poppy wanted to tell me.'

/

After dinner Severus and Florence went back to her quarters, 'I hope everything is still as I left it,' she grimaced, 'oh God. I left food in there. Hopefully the house elves got rid of it.'

Severus laughed, 'I would be shocked if they did not. The Hogwarts elves are particularly picky about cleanliness.'

Florence opened her door and smiled, 'It seems so strange it's been nearly a month since I last was in here.' She glanced around and smiled fondly at her belongings, 'nothing has changed really. Misty's toys are still scattered all over the floor. My research is still on desk.'

She felt arms around her waist and Severus kissed her neck, 'I missed you. I did not want the dunderheads to see me like this.' She leaned against his chest.

'Like what?' she asked, she moaned as he tilted her face towards him and kissed her deeply.

'Like this,' he kissed her again and ran his hands down her back, 'I wanted to ask you something.' He murmured in her ear.

He led her to the sofa and cleared his throat, holding her hand, 'I did a lot of thinking whilst you were in the Hospital Wing. And it was clear I needed you. I realised that I did not want to spend another day without you, Florence,' Severus knelt down onto one knee, 'Will you marry me?' he held a small sapphire ring.

Florence gasped, her hands were shaking, 'I-I… yes!' she collapsed onto the floor next to him, throwing her arms around his neck, tears flowing from her eyes, 'Yes I will marry you!'

Severus removed her arms and carefully placed the ring onto her finger. He gazed at the woman who accepted his propose. She had the biggest smile on her face and looked lovingly at him, her fingers playing with the ring on her finger. She leant towards him and kissed him gently, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. He deepened the kiss, a hand cradling her face.

She pulled away, breathing heavily, 'We have so much to plan! How do you plan a wedding? I bet Minerva would kno- '

Severus silenced her with a kiss and she let him lead her to the bedroom, 'Merlin, I missed you,' he murmured, his hands quickly unzipping her dress.

/

Florence struggled to sleep. A mixture of flashbacks and Poppy's news made her feel nauseous. She continuously woke up, fiddling with the engagement ring. She glanced at Severus who was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his face, 'I wish I had a way to tell you this. It's not going to be easy, Sev. It really isn't.'

Florence was sitting in the staff room, her eyes were fixed onto her engagement ring and she absentmindedly flicked pages of a magazine, not reading anything. She did not notice Minerva sit in the chair next to her.

'Congratulations, I am very happy for the both of you,' Minerva said, hugging Florence, 'You don't look very happy, what's wrong?'

Florence sighed, 'Poppy told me something yesterday.'

Minerva furrowed her brow, 'It can't be too bad, hmm.' She patted Florence's hand.

'I'm pregnant, Minerva.' Florence said, shaking slightly, she laughed nervously.

'That's brilliant! I am sure Severus would be delighted, albeit worried.'

'I was going to tell him yesterday but then he proposed,' Florence wiped away her tears, 'he's going to think I only accepted it because I'm pregnant, which is completely not true!'

'I'm sure he won't think that,' Florence smiled weakly at Minerva's words, 'what else is on your mind?' Minerva poured her a cup of tea which Florence accepted and drunk quickly.

'I'm scared that I'll end up like my mum. A single mother. You see my father left when she was pregnant, and she struggled doing it all by herself. Her family abandoned her due to the disgrace of it all and she worked right up until she got sick. I can't go through that. Mum said my father got bored of her. I'm scared, Minerva. Scared that I'm going to be like her. She was miserable, and she couldn't forget or move on from him.'

Minerva sighed, 'Talk to him, Florence. It is the only way you will feel better about it.'

Florence nodded and chewed her lip nervously, 'What if he takes it badly?'

'He loves you. It would not surprise me if he has an initial panic, but he won't abandon you.' Minerva hugged Florence again, 'If he does, well, I'll give him a good seeing to.'

Florence laughed, 'Thank you, Minerva.'

The rest of the day went slowly and as the final lesson drew to a close, Florence felt a pit of nerves and fear collect in the bottom of her stomach. Misty rested her head in Florence's lap, 'I guess we should tell him the news. I reckon we should take the long route.' Misty tilted her head and then barked, her tail wagging, 'Glad you're pleased.'

As she neared the quarters she noticed one of the Hogwarts' ghosts looking out of the window. Florence tilted her head, confused due to the ghost resembling her mother, 'E-excuse me…?'

The ghost turned to face her, 'Are you lost?'

Florence shook her head, 'This make sound strange, but you look like my mother, Helena Mountfield.'

The ghost's face stiffened, 'The family name is familiar.'

Florence's face lit up, 'Really! Perhaps you know my ancestors? I know my mother was named after one of them.'

The ghost drifted towards Florence, her eyes fell onto Florence's necklace, 'Where did you get the necklace?'

Florence's fingers went to the sapphire and diamond necklace, 'It's a family heirloom.'

'Indeed. I suggest you look after it… I beg you not to let it get into the wrong hands.' The ghost turned to leave.

'What's your name?' Florence called out.

The ghost stopped, 'Helena Ravenclaw.'

Florence paused, 'My mother was called Helena…' her hand fell onto her stomach, 'Did you have children?'

'One. Elizabeth… Mountfield.' The ghost drifted away, her head down, 'Care for your child. Learn from our mistakes.'

/

'You have been quiet. I thought after yesterday you'll be rambling about dresses, flowers and food for the wedding.' Severus said, he looked up from his marking.

Florence's eyes were fixed the first wave of essays. Hermione and a few others had handed in their assessment early and Florence promised to give the marks back as soon as she could, 'Andrews' handwriting is quite difficult to read,' she said.

Severus hummed, 'Are you sure you're okay?'

Florence nodded, 'Yep.'

Severus sighed, and they went back to marking. It took them two hours to complete all the work and Florence sat next to him on the sofa, taking his hand, 'I have something to tell you.'

'Please tell me what the matter is.' He said, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Florence took a breath in shakily, 'Poppy gave me the news.'

'Yes?'

'I'm pregnant.' She broke down crying and Severus moved so he put his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head, 'Why are you crying?'

She looked up at him, 'Aren't you disappointed? Or angry?'

He shook his head, 'No. It only means the wedding will need to be sooner. To be truthful I'm only slightly annoyed you did not tell me when you found out.' He felt his eyes stinging, 'Did Poppy tell you how far along you are?'

She smiled in relief, 'I was scared. When Mum found out she was expecting my father left her and I didn't want to ruin last night. Poppy reckons a couple of months.'

He cautiously placed his hand on her stomach, 'I cannot believe this is happening.' A smile broke over his face.

Florence beamed, 'It came as a shock to me too.' She bit her lip, 'We have a lot to sort out.'

Severus hummed, 'We will figure it out. I am just glad you are back.'


	22. Chapter 22

The wedding had been arranged for the last day term. Florence, much to Severus' annoyance, had invited all the staff to the ceremony in the afternoon. Dumbledore had arranged for one of his close friends to officiate the ceremony and the meal afterwards was to be provided by the house elves, meaning they only had to arrange the smaller details, such as rings and an outfit to wear.

Minerva had taken Florence to Madam Malkin's to purchase a wedding dress, 'You need to find something soon, dear. You only have a few days until the day.'

Florence sighed, 'each time I see something I like, I worry about how big I'm going to get.' She self consciously put a hand on her growing stomach, 'I don't really want to look fat on my wedding day.'

'I am certain we will find something for you,' Minerva said, giving Florence a warm smile.

Florence sighed, 'I hope so.'

Madam Malkin greeted them warmly and Florence began to feel quite stressed and panicked by the small number of wedding dresses available.

'Do you see anything you like?' Madam Malkin asked.

Florence chewed her lip and browsed through them. Her eyes were drawn to a simple lace dress with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves, 'I think I like this one. It's simple and it's not so tight I'll look huge.'

Minerva took a look, 'I do like it.'

Madam Malkin nodded and took the dress, 'Follow me to the changing room, Miss Mountfield.'

Florence nodded and peered behind her shoulder and Minerva who shooed her. Florence smiled and nervously went into the changing room.

Minerva waited for Florence in the waiting area. There were a few others in the store and Minerva hoped it wouldn't put Florence off showing her the dress. She was aware how conscious Florence was about her growing stomach and the stares that would come with that. Now she had reached three months into her pregnancy Minerva could tell there had been some comments and most had suggested she had put on weight.

'What do you think?' Florence asked.

Minerva gasped, and her eyes filled with tears, 'You look gorgeous!'

Florence gave a little twirl and looked at herself in the mirror, 'I do really like this dress. I think my bump actually makes the dress look better.' She turned and looked at the back, 'I really like it.'

'I don't think you will find a better dress, Florence.' Minerva said.

'Minerva is right. You look absolutely stunning. Your fiancé is very lucky man.' Madam Malkin said.

Florence sighed, her eyes fixed onto her reflection, 'I'll take it.' She smiled in relief, 'That's the final thing sorted!'

/

The day of the wedding and the final day of term finally arrived. The students were unaware of the upcoming nuptials and Severus was relieved that he would not be faced with questions and the looks he suspected he would receive.

The teachers watched as the students were preparing to travel to the station. Severus glanced over to the woman that would be his wife in a few hours. He could not believe he had come so far in three years. Four years previously he would not have imagined he would virtually overcame the feelings he had for Lily Evans. Never had he thought he would considered marrying another woman, let alone having a child with someone else. Florence and her ability to make him feel loved and cared for changed him.

His emotions were heightened when, a few hours later, he saw Florence walking down the aisle, Misty by her side. Dumbledore had set up chairs and an aisle by the Black Lake, he'd decorated the scenery with flowers and charmed some instruments to play a soft tune as Florence walked down to Severus. She had a massive grin on her face and Severus' face softened. He felt overwhelmed as he saw her walking towards him. He was about to make one of the biggest commitments of his life. He was about to marry the woman he loved.

Her long black hair was curled and there were white flowers woven into the curls. Dumbledore had charmed a camera to take photographs. Severus had suspected Florence asked the headmaster to organise for photographs to be taken, after all Severus was not one to remember a camera.

Severus held his hand out and Florence took it, standing opposite him with the wizard presiding over the ceremony standing between them.

'We are here today to witness the union of Severus Tobias Snape and Florence Elizabeth Mountfield who are to be bonded for life.' The wizard took out his wand and ran it over their hands, a light silvery ribbon ran over the joined hands, 'Now, do you Severus Tobias Snape take Florence Elizabeth Mountfield to be your bonded wife?'

'I do.' Florence smiled warmly.

'And do you Florence Elizabeth Mountfield take Severus Tobias Snape to be your bonded husband?'

'I do!' she watched as he smiled slightly.

'Now for the exchange of rings.'

Florence knelt down and untied a ribbon from Misty's neck and took off a silver band. Severus frowned whilst Hagrid chuckled. Severus reached into his pocket and took out a similar silver band. Both rings had the wedding date inscribed in the inside of bands.

Severus slide the ring onto Florence's finger and she did the same.

'I declare you to be bonded for life!' the minister clapped his hands and Florence threw her arms around Severus' neck, 'I love you.' She whispered in his ear.

He put his arms around her waist, 'I love you too.'

They heard applause and cheers from the guests, Misty and Fang barked and howled alongside the clapping.

'Congratulations to you both,' Albus said, 'Should we make our way into the hall for some food and to continue the celebrations?'

'I would love to!' Florence grinned, she turned to the minister, 'Thank you for today.'

The minster bowed his head, 'Congratulations to you both.' He turned to Dumbledore, 'I shall see you later for the monthly game of gobstones, I assume?'

Dumbledore chuckled, 'Without a shadow of a doubt, Finnik.'

Dumbledore had not held back on the festivities. There was a single table in the centre of the Hall set up specially for the wedding feast. There were two chairs set up at the head of the table for Florence and Severus and Minerva took the seat to Florence's right and Dumbledore sat opposite Minerva. Fang and Misty chose to chase each other around the Hall, for Fang it was a rare moment for him to be let into the castle.

'So where are you two going to live?' Minerva asked as they sat down.

'Most likely Severus' house. Mine is probably too far but it would make a nice holiday house for when the baby arrives.' Florence said, 'although I have a lot of stuff that would need to be moved.'

Severus hummed, 'I suppose that will be one the first things we will sort out.'

The meal was enjoyable, with the staff wishing the couple the best of luck for the transition from single life to married life.

As the staff began to leave after a few hours, Severus and Florence walked back to their quarters with Misty trotting behind them, 'You look beautiful.' He said as she linked arms with him.

'Thank you. It took me quite some time to find a dress I felt comfortable in.'

'Why? In my eyes you are stunning.'

She opened her door and they entered, 'I'm struggling with my body changing.' Her eyes dropped to the floor, 'I thought I would enjoy the pregnancy but it's harder than I thought.'

Severus gently tilted her head up so their eyes met, 'You know how difficult I find it to be open, but I love you immensely. I think you are beautiful regardless of whatever changes may happen.' He softly kissed her, and she put her arms around his neck.

'We should make the marriage official… even though we've done things the wrong way around.' She giggled slightly.

'I won't complain,' he kissed her neck and she moaned, 'you are incredibly persuasive.'


	23. Chapter 23

The summer was a relaxing time for Florence and Severus. They had moved some of Florence's belongings into Severus' house and it allowed for there to be a burst of colour into the normally dark house. She'd changed the dark curtains to a light blue version and put a range of cushions onto the sofas and chairs. She had even changed the duvet to a slightly more feminine kind. Severus had moved a second wardrobe into the bedroom for Florence and gave her two drawers of his chest of drawers.

Unlike Severus, Florence was keen on putting on show photographs, mostly of her mother and a few of Misty throughout the years including a couple of Misty as a puppy. Severus looked curiously as Florence eagerly hung up photographs on the walls. She was smiling broadly as she took the photos out the boxes. He peered over her shoulder at a photo of a woman he presumed to be her mother and a young girl, 'Me and my Mum when I was about ten or so,' the image moved as Florence's mother looked down lovingly at her young daughter.

Florence frowned as she took out another photograph out, 'I don't recognise him,' she handed the photo over to Severus.

It showed Florence's mother and a young man. He had Florence's bright eyes and he looked slightly like her, 'I would presume the man is your father.'

He turned it over to look at the back, 'Mum normally wrote a date and who was in her photos,' Florence said, she frowned again when she saw a note had been scribbled out, 'I can't understand why she would do that.'

'Perhaps the memory was too painful.' Severus suggested.

'I guess. Mum never hid things from me. She was always brutally honest with me about everything.'

'Then she would have her reasons.' Severus put an arm around her shoulders, 'It would be best not to dwell on it too much.'

They had also begun to set up a nursery in the spare room. It was no surprise that Florence would drag him regularly to Diagon Alley to browse for baby clothes and furniture. She'd already bought a crib, chest of drawers and small toys. After each visit they would come home with another purchase. It made it seem more real with every mention of the baby and every purchase. Severus would work out how long it was before the baby was due. At the beginning of August, he counted four months until he was to be a father. He was excited, but there were undeniable nerves. His father was most definitely the worst example he could possibly have had, and this made him worry. He didn't know any different, but he hoped by doing the opposite he would be okay. The last thing he wanted was for his child to despise him as he did his own father.

'Have you decided what you will do after you have the baby?' Severus asked during dinner, 'You have made the house suitable for yourself and the child.'

Florence laughed, 'I'm due in December so after the holidays I'll go back to work. I'm not going to be like the other mothers who don't do anything for eleven years.'

'What about the baby?'

'Minerva said some of the house elves used to work for families and used to care for children, specifically babies. Plus, my timetable is already light, so I have no excuse for not returning to work.' Florence smiled, 'My mother worked throughout my childhood doing multiple jobs until she was sick so if she could, I will.'

Severus gave her a warm smile, 'If that is what you want to, then I will support you.' He squeezed her hand.

'I'm glad. I know quite a few men wouldn't agree with some of the decisions I've made.'

'It allows me to see my wife and child as often as I would like. I couldn't ask for more.'

'Good, because I've already written half of another book and my publisher has arranged for a trip for some research on the history of medical magic and potions and I've made sure you're coming with me.' She smiled broadly at his look surprise, 'We'll be travelling to Italy and Greece, the home of medicine.'

/

'How was your trip?' Minerva asked Florence when they returned to Hogwarts.

'Incredible! Severus enjoyed himself as well which made it better for me and Misty was allowed to go too. I managed to get all the information I needed so I'm aiming to the book out by December or January. I would definitely recommend visiting Italy and Greece if you get a chance to, it is exquisite, and the history of that place is incredible.' Florence said.

'You have a very busy year ahead of you, dear.'

Florence sighed, 'Yep. I wanted to get this book finished by August but obviously there were things that got in the way of that and I lost two months. Anyway, who is the new Defence teacher?'

Minerva raised her eyebrows and took in a deep breath, 'Just you wait for Severus to come here. Then you will find out.'

Florence tilted her head and frowned, 'is it someone he knows?'

'Just you wait, dear.'

Almost on cue Severus stormed into the staff room, anger etched into his face, 'Where is Dumbledore? I want to know why he employed Lupin.'

Florence got up from her seat, 'Who is Lupin?'

Severus laughed bitterly, 'An unfortunate encounter from my school years.'

'But you are older now so what is the issue?'

Severus shook his head, 'I do not want that man near me. Where is Dumbledore, Minerva?'

'I think he went to meet… Remus at the station. He took the train, I believe.' Severus grimaced and stormed off, 'First Black escapes and now fucking Lupin…' he hissed as he slammed the door shut.

Florence was still standing the middle of the staff room and she turned to look at Minerva, she looked stunned, 'What was that all about?'

Minerva sighed, 'Severus was in the same year as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. The boys were particularly cruel to Severus and they were merciless to him. It seems Severus has not let the grudge go. And I'm sure you are aware about what happened to Black and Pettigrew.'

'Was Black the one who betrayed Harry's parents? And then killed Pettigrew with all those muggles?' Minerva nodded, 'I can see why Severus is still angry. Perhaps Lupin being here will help put the past behind Severus.'

'That would be wishful thinking, dear.'

Minerva was right. Florence was seated in between the two men and she awkwardly shuffled in her seat, occasionally talking to Severus and stroking Misty.

'I don't believe we have met. My name is Remus Lupin.' He held his hand out for Florence to shake.

'We haven't. I'm Florence Mountfield-Snape, I'm the professor of history.' She shook his hand pleasantly and smiled, 'oh and this is Misty.' She indicated to the large dog under the table.

'What a lovely dog! And may I offer my congratulations to your marriage to professor Snape.' Lupin said pleasantly.

Florence smiled, 'Thank you.' She glanced at Severus was pulling a face.

'I take it you were the author of _Witches throughout the Ages_?' Lupin asked and Florence nodded, 'I suppose you are working on something new, after all your last book was remarkably successful.'

'I am actually! I'm researching the history of medical magic and potions. I didn't even tell Severus about my work until the summer.' She laughed, and Remus chuckled.

'I am sure Severus will be helpful for the potions side of it.' Remus said politely.

Florence could feel Severus getting worked up and she turned her attention to him, 'Looking forward to the new year?'

He shrugged, 'In some ways more than others.' He gave a small smile.

Florence smiled back, glad he wasn't annoyed at her attempts to be friendly to Lupin.

Dumbledore stood up after the meal, 'I am happy to welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts. As some of you may be aware of the dementors at the castle. They are here to protect you all from escaped prisoner Sirius Black. Please do not stray from the castle grounds as the dementors are not ones to turn down an opportunity,' the students looked amongst each other with slight fear, 'On a happier note, our very own Professor Snape and Professor Mountfield were married over the summer.' a buzz of whispering built up and there was a look of shock amongst the students.

Florence sat silently, her hand firmly on Severus' underneath the table. His hand balled into a fist.

'HOW DARE HE ANNOUNCE OUR PERSONAL NEWS!' Severus roared when they arrived at his quarters.

'I know, I know.' Florence said soothingly, she managed to get his to sit on the sofa. Misty put her head onto his lap, her attempt to be helpful.

Severus put his head into his hands, 'This is not what I wanted. I did not want it be the gossip of the blasted school.'

Florence sighed, 'Well they would have been a bit suspicious when they see my bump. And the wedding rings.'

Severus chuckled, 'I suppose. I guess I was worried the aftermath.' He leaned back onto the sofa and she put her head on his shoulder.

'It's fine,' she kissed his cheek, 'I love you.'

Severus relaxed and put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, 'I love you too.'

/

The first lesson back for Florence was with the third year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She often enjoyed their classes as the majority of the students listened to her and were happy to participate in projects. She was aware that the baby bump was far larger than she was have liked at the five-month stage and most of her clothes were quite figure hugging due to the bump.

She nervously let the class in and she could sense they were gesturing about her pregnancy. She smiled warmly at them, 'Good morning and I'm pleased to see you again. I take it you all have the required textbooks?' there was a moment of students taking out the books, 'brilliant. As you are aware, this year we will be covering the witch hunts in Europe and America. That will be for the first two terms and then the rest of the year will be spent studying the impact of the witch hunts on muggle and magical relations throughout history. As always, at the end of the year there will be a two-hour exam in which you, as always, answer two questions. Any questions?'

Hermione put her hand up, 'Can we use material outside of the textbooks?'

Florence smiled, 'That would be wonderful. Primary material is incredibly important if you wish to take history of magic further.'

Hermione looked thrilled with herself and Florence was glad that her students wanted to go the extra mile for her lesson.

'This lesson will allow you to carry out your own research,' She waved her hand and a stack of parchment started handing itself out, 'I've put together some information about the motivations behind the witch hunts, some of the ways witches and wizards were punished and the outcomes of it. I want you to partner up and start to put together a fact file about these hunts. It would be beneifical if you used some examples. If you need any help just call me over.'

The lesson went smoothly, and Florence was impressed with how much work the class managed to get done in the two-hour lesson. She ended up doing a small lecture, but it allowed the students to get a rough overview about the hunts.

'For homework, I would like you to write half a roll of parchment on the causes of the witch hunts. Please feel free to use the work you've done this lesson as it will benefit you all massively,' Florence said, 'Go enjoy your break!'

The class filed out, talking amongst themselves, 'Did you see her stomach? Do you reckon she's expecting?' Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, 'Of course she is! She had a small bump at the end of July.'

'Do you think it's Snape's?' Ron asked, shuddering.

'Of course! They are married!' Hermione said, in shock by Ron's implication.

'I bet he knocked her up and she had to marry him,' Ron said causing Harry to snort and Hermione to hit him with her stack of books.

'Professor Mountfield isn't like that.' Hermione said, huffing.

Ron nudged Harry, 'Someone has a little crush.'

Hermione turned to look at Ron fiercely, 'I just think it's not very nice to discuss stuff like that about our teachers.'

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, 'If you say so.'


	24. Chapter 24

Severus' mood had not improved as Florence had hoped. The sheer presence of Lupin at the school had made him irritable and he would take points of students. His stress levels were not helped by Florence having mild morning sickness. At those moments he would return to the caring husband Florence knew and he would get the house elves to bring food to their quarters and to stay with her whilst he would get her a potion to ease the sickness.

For a few weeks Florence believed the tension had finally settled, until he stormed into their quarters, anger clear on his face, 'You would not believe what dear Lupin did today.'

Florence sighed and looked up at him, 'What did Lupin do.'

Severus cracked his knuckles, 'He thought it would be amusing to make a Boggart of me wear a godforsaken dress, hat, heels and bag. Of course, the students who saw said Boggart spread it amongst the whole fucking school.' His lips were drawn tight and he'd dug his nails into the desk.

Florence sighed again, 'I did not hear about that. My students were busy with projects and asking me questions about babies and childbirth. Some of their experienced some traumatic births,' She shuddered, 'But they did get me thinking about names. I haven't a clue what we're going to name the baby.'

Severus sat next to her and frowned in thought, 'If the baby is a girl I would like to name her after my mother. She helped me learn magic when my father refused to let me, and she would take me to the station every year.'

Florence smiled, 'I like her name. Eileen. Perhaps Eileen Elizabeth Mountfield-Snape? The surname would have to be like that as it's a tradition. And for a boy Lucas Severus Snape.'

Severus hummed, playing with a strand of her hair, 'I like those names.' He smiled contently, all his stress left him, 'We should probably set up the spare room for the baby soon.'

Florence nodded, 'It's becoming very real. The baby was kicking me all of last period.'

Severus laughed, placing a hand on her bump, 'I wish I could have felt the kick.'

'I wouldn't worry about that! The baby has been very active in the past few days.'

Severus smiled broadly, and he even scratched behind Misty's ears in the excitement. Florence leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes in contentment.

/

'How has your writing been coming along?' Remus asked Florence the next morning.'

Florence hummed, ' I would say I'm nearly finished. Just have to do the conclusion section and just tidy bits up.'

Remus looked impressed, 'I look for to reading it.' They both looked up as Severus sat down he gave Florence a small smile and raised an eyebrow at Lupin, 'Good morning Severus.'

'Good morning Lupin.' Severus said firmly.

'I assume you are annoyed about the Boggart.' Lupin said.

Severus clenched his jaw, 'And what gave you that impression.'

Lupin laughed, 'It was harmless! You were already the boy's Boggart and I simply made it amusing.'

Florence sharply took in a breath, knowing Severus would not take that comment well, 'Are you hungry, Misty?' Misty whined, 'You are? Thank God for that.' Florence said to herself.

'Harmless? It seems you have not changed much from your student years,' He spat, 'perhaps you will play another practical joke... Even bring in your dear friend Black.'

Florence's eyes went wide and she glanced at Lupin who was chuckling, 'Actually Misty needs some fresh air before class... Excuse me.' She awkwardly stood up, with Severus helping and she gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking away from the uncomfortable situation. Misty ran after her, also not wanting to be left behind.

'Look, I am sorry if the students made a big deal about it. Honestly it was a bit of fun that simply got out of hand.' Lupin said, 'Perhaps we could simply be civil. For your wife?'

Severus narrowed his eyes, 'For my wife?'

'She is a nice woman and I do not think she needs the extra stress, especially in her condition.'

Severus thought back to the previous day when Florence looked tired and had fallen asleep at her desk. Not to mention she'd ran off half way through his and Lupin's argument. Even though Severus did not want to admit Lupin was right, perhaps being on civil terms with Lupin would help make the year easier for Florence, especially with baby, 'Fine then.'

They shook hands and Severus left to prepare for the classes. He felt guilty for adding to Florence's stress. He had tried to be as helpful as possible but he felt he hadn't done enough to help. He looked at his schedule and saw he had free periods at the end of the day. A good opportunity, he thought, to get the nursery ready. Florence had started but she had been so busy with her book deadline and marking they had let the nursery preparations slip.

Unlike Florence, the students did not dare to mention the marriage nor the pregnancy. Instead they watched him curiously and were undoubtedly disappointed to see his personal life had not changed his mood or temperament.

After a rather bad lesson, Ron Weasley was fuming, 'I do not understand what Professor Mountfield sees in that git. He took twenty points of me for _coughing_!'

Hermione smirked, 'I think after the third exaggerated fit, the whole class was becoming irritated with you Ronald.'

Harry laughed, 'Hermione's got a point there. To quote Snape 'if there was something wrong with you we all would benefit from you going to the medical wing'.'

Ron shook his head, 'that poor kid. Doesn't know what it has in store.'

/

Florence yawned and stretched. She'd stayed late in her office finishing up her book. She managed to put in extra hours in order to try and get as much as could done before December. The last thing she wanted was to be stressing about the book before her baby was due. She wanted the book to be as good as it could be, and she kept going over every page countless times. She reached for the clock and gasped as she saw the time. It was nearly seven in the evening which meant she'd been working for over three hours.

She quickly pulled her work into a pile and hurried to Severus' quarters, Misty following behind. She quietly snuck in, hoping he wouldn't too annoyed. He wanted her to take things easy as the due date approached, but it was something Florence struggled with. She had plans before the birth and she didn't want to give up her work.

'I'm glad you found your way from your office.' Severus said, folding up his newspaper.

She sighed, 'I got carried away with editing and marking.'

Severus hummed, 'I have a surprise for you.'

Florence frowned, putting down her work on the desk, 'Oh?'

He held his hand out and she took it nervously, 'whilst you were busy I finished sorting out the baby's nursery.'

He opened the spare bedroom door and Florence's face lit up, she hugged Severus tightly, 'It's wonderful!' she walked around the room, gently touching the crib and the cot mobile which had small broomsticks and owls dangling down, 'It's beautiful!' she gazed at the bookcase which was filled with Florence's old books, including _Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

'I hope this is okay. I tried to coordinate the colours an- 'his words were cut off by Florence who kissed him passionately.

'I love it! And I love you.' Florence said softly. Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around her, leading her to the front room.

He kissed her which she returned eagerly. She ran her hands under his jacket, working her way to his trouser buttons and slowly undid them. She pulled away and knelt down, a smile smirk on her face as she felt his erection.

/

One morning Severus came to breakfast with a huge smirk on his face, 'Lupin finds himself too sick to teach.'

'Oh? I hope he's okay.' Florence said.

'It is nothing he hasn't dealt with before.'

'Why do you look so smug?' Florence asked curiously.

'Dumbledore wants me to cover his lessons until he is fit again.' Severus said smugly.

Florence sighed and shook her head, 'Well just make sure you don't mess it up. The last thing you need is for the students to start complaining and you'll never get the job. Do it properly and perhaps you'll finally get the position.'

Severus rubbed her hand, 'I won't mess it up. I need this to go well.'

Florence smiled warmly at him, 'Good. Have a good day and I'll see you this evening.'

Florence knew her second class was partly from the Defence class. She curiously watched the students file in. They didn't look particularly happy and Ron looked as if he was in shock, 'Good morning! How was your lesson?'

The class groaned quietly but no one said a word.

'Wasn't it Defence? You guys normally come in discussing the class!' Florence said hopeful.

Hermione looked down at her desk, 'Professor Snape took the class.'

'Oh? I take it was like his potions class, from what a few of you have said?'

A few nodded and Hermione looked worried, 'He is very good! But he wasn't very nice about Professor Lupin.'

Florence hummed, 'That isn't particularly good.' She was disappointed in Severus letting his personal vendetta get in the way of his class, 'Anyway, back to witch hunts!' She clapped her hands, 'I set you some homework... Let's see what you found out about the people who carried out the hunts and those who fought against the hunts.'

The mood in the class brighten considerably as the lesson went on and the debate Florence arranged was taken well by the students. She separated the class into two groups, one pretending to be the witch hunters and the other group representing those against the hunts.

After a long hour of debate the class came to an end, 'I'm very impressed by the debate! It's very hard to pick a side, but judging purely by the arguments each side used… I think the anti-hunt group won by a fraction.' She conjured a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a handful of chocolate frogs, 'here is your reward!'

The winning team cheered and thanked her.

'It's going to be a shame when you go, Professor.' One student said.

Florence frowned, 'What on earth are you on about!' she laughed.

'You know, cos you're having a baby.'

She made a silent 'oh', 'I am, but I'm not leaving!' she took a handful of the beans, 'I may be off for a few weeks, but I'm definitely not leaving.'

There was a look of relief amongst the students which made Florence pleased and glad she was liked so much by her students. It made her feel guilty that the class did not feel the same way about Severus. He was incredibly smart, and they did not see the side that Florence saw. Perhaps he would be happy for her… or annoyed that his own attempt to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts was not as successful as he wanted. After all it seemed he let his grudge cloud his judgement.

'How was your day?' Florence asked when they had settled in bed that night.

Severus shrugged, 'No different to my other days.'

'What did you teach the classes?'

'It was the younger years so just the basics. Werewolves, grindylows etc.'

Florence shuffled closer to him and put an arm around his stomach, 'You don't seem very happy.'

He shrugged again, 'I wanted that position for so many years. I have qualifications. And the people who get the job have no credentials whatsoever. I doubt they even had an interview.'

'I had an interview. And I have lots of qualifications to teach.' Florence said quickly.

He chuckled, 'I know you do. But it seems the Defence job gets handed out to whoever feels like teaching. There is no consistency in the teaching material. It seems as if the job is not being taken seriously. And the only person who has taken it seriously is fucking Lupin.' He sighed miserably.

Florence rested her chin on his chest, 'I know you dislike him. But hasn't him being here allowed you to teach Defence? Even though it isn't full time, it's still something. And aren't you teaching tomorrow?' He nodded, 'And I assume it's the older years which means you can prove your skill in spells and curses, which I know you are great at.'

He smiled and attempted to wrap his arms around her, 'I love you. This baby is going to quite big!'

Florence laughed, 'I know!' she shifted slightly, making it easier for him to hug her, 'I cannot wait for this baby to be born.'

Severus hummed and gently put his hand on her stomach, 'I am looking forward to it.' He jumped slightly as he felt a small kick underneath his hand, 'Was that…'

Florence gave a nod, 'Yep. The baby.'

He smiled and laughed as the baby kicked again. Florence put her hand on top of his, enjoying the moment between all three of them.

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you all have been enjoying the story so far. Please enjoy and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Florence was woken suddenly by Severus shaking her away, 'W-what is going on? Have my waters broken?' she murmured groggily, she clutched her stomach, expecting to feel contractions.

'No no. Sirius Black broke into the castle. Stay here with Misty, Dumbledore wants me to help monitor the castle and he requested you would stay in the quarters.'

He kissed her cheek and quickly left, leaving Florence to attempt to go back to sleep. She struggled and buried her face into Misty's fur. Despite Severus believing she was safe in their quarters, she couldn't help but worry. What would happen if he wasn't found? Would Black try and kill Severus due to their mutual hatred? She groaned, and Misty put a paw on Florence's shoulder, 'I can't sleep. Shall we go down to the Hall?' Misty whined again, 'Good answer.'

She changed as quickly as she could manage, and the pair hurried to the Hall. Severus' eyes widened at the sight of Florence, and he excused himself from Dumbledore, 'what on earth are you doing here?' he whispered.

'I couldn't sleep. I feel better being here.' She replied, 'and at least I will know you're safe.'

He sighed, 'I was going to be fine, Florence,' Severus said soothingly, 'Please go back and get some sleep.'

She frowned, 'How would I know if I'm not here? There is a mass murderer wandering around the castle and you expect me to sleep?'

'Once the final search has been carried out and the all clear has been given, will you go back?'

She sighed defeated, 'Okay.' She rested her hands on her bump.

Much to Severus' disappointment, Sirius Black was not found so Florence stayed until more teachers arrived to take over watch, allowing Severus and Florence to go back to their quarters to sleep.

'You are incredibly stubborn, Florence.' Severus said as they got ready for bed.

She shrugged, 'As are you.'

She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled, 'I suppose you are not wrong.'

'Why would Black come to Hogwarts, especially with the Dementors around.'

Severus shrugged, a muscle twitched in his cheek, 'Most likely he wants to finish his task and kill Potter. He _will_ be caught, and he will pay for his crimes. I do not care if he gets the Dementor's Kiss.'

/

Like clockwork, Quidditch season was back. The presence of the Dementors was quite clear as there were extra wizards present as security.

'Do you think the weather is too bad?' Florence asked as she wrapped a second scarf around her neck and buttoned up Severus' coat (it was the only one that fit her).

Severus chuckled, 'Nothing stops the Quidditch games. Not even a storm.'

She jumped as a flash of lighting struck a broomstick. The medical team hurried onto the pitch and carried off the injured player. She settled down again, trying to concentrate on the game, rather than worrying about the safety of the players. She narrowed her eyes and pointed up at the clouds, 'Isn't that a Dementor following Harry Potter?'

Minerva and Dumbledore stood up and Minerva gasped, 'I thought they were not allowed too close to the school?'

'It seems the temptation was too much for them.' Dumbledore said angrily, 'Minerva, send an owl to the Minister about the poor behaviour of the Azkaban guards.'

Minerva nodded, nervously glancing up. As she turned to leave Florence let out a scream, 'Albus!' She pointed at the falling form of Harry.

The staff ran to the pitch and Dumbledore managed to slow Harry down enough so they could soften his landing, 'Poppy take Harry to the medical Wing. Myself and Minerva will pay the Minister a visit.'

Dumbledore disbanded the match, crushing the Hufflepuff team's opportunity to celebrate.

Florence noticed a few of Harry's friends attempting to collect the remains of Harry's broomstick, 'I'll be back in a moment,' She said to Severus, patting her side so Misty would follow her.

He frowned but after a moment he nodded, 'I hope you remember the Patronus charm.'

She nodded and smiled, 'Don't worry, I do.'

She walked as quickly as she could over, 'Have you managed to get to get all the pieces?'

The group looked up and Hermione sighed, 'We've tried to, a few are too close to the Whomping Willow.'

Florence frowned, she got out her wand and silently waved it, a few of the remaining pieces flow over, 'That should be all of them.' She looked down at the broken pieces wrapped in the Gryffindor scarf, 'I doubt there is any sort of spell that could put the broom back together. But we could give it a go.'

The group brightened up a bit, 'Where should we go?' Ron asked.

'Anywhere with a seat and I'll be happy.' She rubbed her back and winced slightly.

'How long do you have left?' Hermione asked curiously as they walked back to the castle.

'Just over a month.'

'Are you looking forward to the baby?' Hermione asked.

Florence nodded, 'Not going to lie, I'm very nervous but I'm excited.'

'Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?' Neville asked.

'I haven't thought about finding out. But I have a feeling I know what the baby will be.'

'Why do you think the Dementors keep going for Harry?' George asked.

Florence hummed, 'They typically are attracted to people with dark memories and they suck the happiness out of the person, leaving them with the worst memories. That is why they are attracted to Harry, he has one of the most memories a person can have, witnessing the death of his parents. It's why he reacts so badly to them.'

Unfortunately, Florence was right about there being no way to fix the broomstick. Rolanda told them a broomstick's core could not be repaired, 'Tell Potter I'm sorry.' Rolanda said as sympathetically as she could.

Florence went with the group to the hospital wing, 'Do you reckon Harry will be okay?' George Weasley asked.

'Without a doubt, there is nothing Madam Pomfrey cannot fix or heal.' Florence said reassuringly. When they arrived, Harry was just coming around, 'See, Madam Pomfrey works miracles.'

'Florence could I have a word with you, please?' Poppy asked when she saw the group standing around, 'Oh, I would appreciate the lot of you keep the noise down.' She said to Harry's well-wishers.

'What's wrong Poppy?' Florence asked when they reached Poppy's office.

'Seeing as your due date is fast approaching, I was wondering what your birthing plan is.'

'Oh. Ermm I hadn't thought about it. What would you suggest?'

'I will be staying over the Christmas holidays and I am trained in midwifery.'

'I suppose you would prefer to be there in case anything was to happen.'

Poppy smiled, 'It would put me at ease. It is your first child, so you do not know what to expect.'

Florence hugged the mediwitch, 'And it would make me feel better about it too.'

As she left, she saw Harry was awake and talking with his friends. She went over to see how he was doing, 'Feeling better at all?'

'A little, Professor. Thanks for trying to fix my broom.' He said, rubbing his head.

'Not to worry. If you need a broom to borrow for a match, I have a Nimbus 2000. I'll be happy to lend it to you. Though please try not to break it,' she winked and smiled.

The group laughed, 'Thank you Professor. It would be better than the spare broomsticks in lost and found.'

/

'I finished it!' Florence yelled out, causing Severus to jump and knock over his pot of ink. She turned to look at him, 'My second book is finished!'

He applauded, 'Congratulations! And just as the holiday season starts.'

She grinned and tapped on the stack of paper, causing it to vanish, 'Just in time for Christmas sales,' she joked, winking, 'Getting it done is just a massive relief. Hopefully my publisher will be satisfied with it.'

'I wouldn't see why he wouldn't be. It is a rather interesting read.' Severus said, vanishing the ink stain, he got up and moved to sit on Florence's desk, 'I am sure your fan group at Hogwarts will enjoy it too.'

Florence laughed, shaking her head, 'I think they might do. There's a little bit of potions in there so perhaps they'll appreciate your lessons more.'

Severus snorted, 'Perhaps. I will not hold my breath.'

Florence leant forward and kissed him, 'I hope they do.' She smiled contently.

'Do you have your eye on any new projects?' Severus asked.

'Not yet. I guess I won't have a lot of time to start anything any time soon.' She sighed, 'I do enjoy the research projects and it's a little sad I won't be able to do anything for a few years.'

Severus put an arm around her, 'There is always the holidays. It would be a shame for you to stop writing. But you shouldn't put too much pressure on yourself.' He kissed the top of her head.

'I'll try not to. I have a lot I want to accomplish, and I guess the family bit comes first.'

'But you shouldn't give up on your dreams. A balance of both is what you need and I'll help you find that balance.'

Florence smiled up at Severus, 'I'm glad I have you by my side.'


	26. Chapter 26

It was the week before the baby was due and the Christmas holidays had begun, meaning the holiday trip to Hogsmeade was due. Florence was determined to go with the rest of the teachers. Her and Severus had trailed behind due to Florence taking a little bit longer to walk.

'It's strange to think in a week or so, we'll have a little one.' She grinned, looking up at Severus.

He put an arm around her, 'It is exciting. Do you think we are ready?'

'I think so, but I guess we won't really know until the time comes.' She attempted to wrap the coat tighter around herself, 'I cannot wait to have my old body back though. Most of my clothes had to be altered or just don't fit.'

'I do not know why you worry. I think, no, you know, I see you as beautiful regardless of how you look or feel.'

Florence sighed and smiled, 'I wish I felt it. Most of the articles about pregnancy in _Witch Weekly_ make pregnancy seem like the most amazing time ever and you'll feel glowing and radiant when in fact I feel fat and have had morning sickness most days. Enough about me, I see the Malfoys are trying to get the hippogriff killed.'

Severus groaned, 'I am aware of it. I do not know why Hagrid thought hippogriffs were a good idea, but unfortunately Draco Malfoy was the person to be 'attacked' by it. His father has been owling me continuously.'

He opened the door to the Three Broomsticks for Florence, 'I don't know why you put up with the Malfoys.' She shook her head, 'They are the most ridiculous people I've ever met.'

Minerva waved at them and the couple made their way through the swarms of students and followed the professors into a quieter backroom. Fudge and Rosmerta were already in the room discussing the effect of the Dementors on the Hogsmeade, 'Business has been down since September, the first time in twelve years!'

'I can understand your concern, Rosmerta, but the actions I've taken is for the safety of Hogwarts.'

'A great lot of good that's done,' Minerva said, 'The man broke into the Gryffindor common room and the Dementors did not even notice his presence. Not to mention they have attacked Harry Potter _twice_.' The other teachers murmured in agreement.

'The Ministry is trying its hardest to locate Black, but you must not forget he is the first person to break out of Azkaban. He is clearly more powerful then we first thought.' Fudge said nervously.

Rosmerta sighed, 'He seemed like such a nice boy. I remember his and his group of friends, including James, coming in here. No one would have thought he would be so evil.'

Minerva took a seat, 'It saddens me that Black is Harry Potter's godfather. I a-m just glad the boy does not know. I hate to imagine what he would think.'

Florence looked at Severus and mouthed _He's Harry's godfather?!_ Severus nodded slightly, putting an arm on Florence's shoulder.

Romserta put a hand to her mouth, 'That poor boy. Lily and James didn't deserve their fate. Not at the hands of someone they trusted.'

Florence felt Severus' grip tighten at the mention of James Potter. It was clear to her that the all past hostility was resurfacing.

Fudge cleared his throat, 'Yes, well, the presence of the Dementors will ensure that Black will be caught as quickly and efficiently as possible. Now, it is Christmas! Let us be joyous! Rosmerta bring us some drink.'

/

Florence and Severus stayed a couple hours before making their way back to the castle, 'I'm surprised Fudge drank that much. Rubeus and Fudge definitely made up Rosmerta's profit margins this year.'

Severus snorted, 'I doubt Rosmerta discouraged them both.'

'Did you know that Black was Harry's godfather?' Florence asked.

'Minerva told me a few years ago. At the time we all assumed he would die in prison, so we did not think too much about it.' Severus said.

'I cannot understand how someone could turn against their friends. Especially one they had known for so long. From what Minerva was saying, they were incredibly close.'

'You did not have the displeasure in knowing Black's nature. He was not the 'kind', 'mischievous' boy Minerva and Rosmerta made him out to be. He was the complete opposite.' Severus spat Black's name.

Florence frowned, 'I guess it's hard to trust anyone. Especially if Black was able to betray his friends.'

'I doubt Black saw them as friends. He encouraged them all to bully.'

'At least Remus Lupin seems to have grown up.' She said brightly.

Severus laughed coldly, 'There are things you do not know about Lupin.'

Florence folded her arms, 'Like what?'

'I'm not going to say. Not yet. We should collect the dog from Hagrid's hut.'

'Yeah. Misty seems to be getting used to her new routine for when the baby arrives. I reckon she'll be really good when it's time.'

Florence greeted Misty with a hug. The dog barked happily and followed the couple to the quarters, 'The dog is very protective of you, so I can imagine what she'll be like with the baby.'

Florence chuckled and suddenly winced, gripping her stomach, 'I think I ate too much at the pub.'

Severus frowned, 'Are you sure? Perhaps it is contractions.'

She rubbed her back, 'It can't be. I'm not due for a week.' She winced again, 'I reckon it's heartburn.'

Severus looked unconvinced, 'We'll get you back to our quarters and I'll keep an eye on you. Just let me know when the pain gets too much.'

Florence laughed, 'I'm sure the pain will go,' Misty whined, 'I'm fine!'

As they reached Severus' quarters, the pain had not gone away as Florence thought. She attempted to hid it but instead it seemed to get worse. She made a beeline for their bed and collapsed onto her back.

'It's getting worse, isn't it?' Severus said, sitting next to her.

Florence moaned, 'I think so.'

'I think we should go to hospital wing. At least Poppy can confirm if you're in labour.' Severus said, helping Florence to sit up.

'Don't look so worried. I have a little heartburn, and that's it.'

Despite her insistence that she was fine, she allowed Severus to help her to the hospital wing. She was glad it was only one lot of steps to the hospital wing as the pain had started to get worse, 'Severus… it's getting worse.' She whispered.

'We're nearly there.' Severus said, tightening his grip on Florence.

He helped Florence onto an hospital bed and let her to knock on Poppy's door. The mediwitch opened the door, 'What's up, Severus?'

'Florence. I reckon she's in labour but she's insistent she's got heartburn.'

Poppy chuckled, 'It's normal for women to not realise they are in labour. Let's have a look at her.' He led her back to Florence who was gripping her stomach in pain, 'I'm just going to run my wand over you.' Poppy got her wand out and slowly ran it over Florence, 'Well, you certainly don't have heartburn… and it seems you are a few centimetres dilated.'

Florence looked confused, 'What does that mean?' she winced as another wave of pain came over her.

Poppy laughed, 'It means your baby is on its way. I'm surprised you weren't in more pain, to be quite frank.'

Florence looked terrified, 'No no no. Not today. I'm too tired.' She laid back on the bed.

'Come on, dear. Your baby isn't going to wait for you. It's better if you help it along.' Poppy said, sitting Florence up. She waved her wand, casting a Silencing Charm around the curtains that Severus pulled shut.

Florence groaned as a contraction came over her.

'It seems the contractions are a few minutes apart. And has your waters broken?' Florence shook her head, 'Hmmm. I think if nothing happens in an hour or so I'll have to break your waters.'

'Just try and relax as much as you can,' she turned to Severus, 'I'll be in my office if you need me.'

Severus sat in the chair next to Florence's bed, holding her hand, 'Do you reckon it'll be over soon?' Florence asked softly.

'I'm not sure. Hopefully not too long.' He said soothingly.

An hour passed with little progress. The contractions had become closer together, but Florence's waters had not broken, 'I'm just going to see Poppy. I won't be long.' Severus said, squeezing her hand. She moaned a reply.

'She's not progressing much, Poppy. I think you'll have to induce her.' He said softly, concern written on his face.

Poppy reached for a potion and followed Severus out, 'It's perfectly fine. Not all women go through the motions in the right order and some need a little help.' She gave him a small smile.

Severus nervously smiled and wrung his hands as they approached Florence, 'Is everything okay, Sev?' Florence asked quietly.

'Yes. Poppy is going to give you a potion to induce you. It won't taste overly pleasant, but it'll speed you along.'

Florence nodded, she let Poppy tip the contents of the potion into her mouth and she grimaced as she swallowed it.

'It will only be a few minutes until you'll feel your waters go and then your contractions will get stronger.' Poppy said calmly.

Florence's breathing got heavier as the minutes passed and she suddenly gasped as her waters broke, 'Poppy…'

'Don't worry dear,' she waved her wand and cleared away the water, 'your baby will be here soon.'

Florence moaned, gripping Severus' hand, 'It's getting worse.'

He put her hand to his lips, 'I'm here with you. If it gets too much, Poppy can give you pain relief.'

Florence nodded, breathlessly, 'Okay, okay.'

Poppy finished examining her, 'You're ready, Florence. I need you to start pushing with each contraction.

Florence shuffled up, still gripping Severus' hand. She screamed as a wave of contractions came over her. She pushed and pushed, feeling faint from the pain. An hour passed before there was any significant progress.

'Please tell me something is happening!' Florence begged.

Poppy glanced down, 'I see baby's head! Keep pushing!'

Severus nervously watched, unsure what to say or do. He let Florence squeeze his hand and gave her encouraging words. He was worried about what to expect, having never experienced any form of childbirth. He was also nervous about meeting the baby. Would the baby like him? Would he take to fatherhood naturally or end up like his father?

'You're doing great, Florence.' He murmured, she briefly smiled at him before another contraction occurred.

'Keep pushing… come on… the baby is about to come out! I need you to do one final big push!' Poppy said encouraging.

Florence screwed her face up, pushing as the contraction came over, she gave one final scream and collapsed onto the pillows as she felt the baby being pushed out. She wept as she heard the first cries from the baby.

'You did it!' Poppy said, delighted, she wrapped the baby in a blanket and cut the umbilical cord, 'You have a baby girl,' she gently handed the baby to Florence who cried as the baby reached up to touch Florence's face.

'Welcome to the world Eileen Elizabeth.' She whispered, beaming up at Severus.

'She's gorgeous.' He said, gently taking the baby from Florence. He awkwardly rocked her, smiling as she gurgled happily.

'We did it, Severus. We have a baby.' Florence said sleepily, 'Thank you Poppy. Thank you so much.'

'No worries, dear. Once you've fed her, you can sleep. I'm sure Severus can handle Eileen for the moment.'

Florence chuckled, 'I hope so.'

/

Florence had fallen asleep and Severus was sitting in the chair next to her bed rocking Eileen. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, 'I promise you, Eileen, I will protect you and your mother,' he leaned down and kissed her forehead, 'always.' He whispered.

 **A/N Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I'm glad you all enjoy my story. Sorry for the long wait, exams are taking up a lot of my time. Please enjoy this chapter and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Severus was glad the majority of the students were away on holiday. Since his daughter was born he could not stop smiling and he had to try hard to maintain his normal temperament. He would smile each time he thought about his new family and how different his life was now.

He wanted to show off his new baby to the staff, people he often would try and avoid at all costs. He secretly liked the look of surprise and the comments of how lucky he was, even Lupin seemed pleased for him

'How is the baby, Severus! What have you named her. Poppy said Florence had a girl.' Minerva gushed, forcing him to sit down.

'Both Florence and the baby are doing fine, Minerva.' Severus said.

'And baby's name?'

The baby is called Eileen Elizabeth.' Severus said, letting out a smile.

Minerva gasped in shock, 'I cannot believe you have smiled in front of staff! If Florence was here, she'd have a heart attack.'

Severus rolled his eyes, 'I highly doubt that. She's seen me smile many a time.'

Minerva put a hand on his arm, 'I am truly glad to see you happy, Severus.'

'Thank you, Minerva.' He said, 'Any chance Lupin has hard the news?' he added casually flicking through the Daily Prophet.

Minerva sighed, 'You will never let your grudge go. And I believe so. I think he was planning on sending flowers to Florence.'

'How kind of him.' Severus said, clearing his throat.

'I do not know how Florence puts up with you.' Minerva said, shaking her head in mock annoyance.

'She is a mystery.' Severus said, chuckling.

'When can we get to see the little one?' Minerva asked.

Severus hummed, 'I reckon a week or two. Florence is trying to get into a routine at the moment. Eileen is normally very good but she has her moments.'

Minerva smiled warmly, 'They are like that at this age.'

Severus couldn't help but smile, 'Thankfully Eileen is incredibly sweet so she can make as much noise as she wishes.'

Minerva grinned, 'You are like a different person.'

He pulled a face, raising an eyebrow, 'Can't a person be happy about the birth of their child?'

'I have never seen you so happy, even when you were a student.'

'I guess this is one of the few times I have been truly happy. I owe Florence a lot.' Severus said softly.

/

'Professor Mountfield hasn't been at any meals for quite a few days.' Ron Weasley noted, Hermione and Harry looked over to the Professors' table, 'Do you reckon Snape's got her locked up in the dungeons?'

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry laughed, 'She's most likely had her baby and is just resting.'

'The git doesn't look overly happy if she has had a baby.' Ron said, glancing in Severus' direction.

'Not everyone is as honest about how they feel like you, Ronald.' Hermione said, sighing, 'And Professor Mountfield said she was not going to be present for the first few weeks of term.'

'Well, I assumed she would turn up for meals.'

'She's had a _baby_ Ronald. And I'm sure the house elves would bring meals to her. Anyway, we have other things to worry about.' She glanced at Harry.

'Like where Sirius Black is.' Harry said.

/

There was something quite daunting about leaving the quarters. Not only was Florence conscious about how she looked, but she was worried about Eileen. Would something happen to her baby? Would she catch a cold or the flu? Did her nappy need changing? Or was she hungry?

It took Severus half an hour to convince Florence that Eileen would be fine and she was worrying about nothing, 'Eileen looks perfectly happy. She's even smiling!'

Florence chewed her lip as she plaited her long hair, 'I know, I know! I cannot believe you are so relaxed and I'm the one who is stressing about everything.'

'You have been in here for three weeks, it'll do both you and Eileen some good to get out of here. Besides, Minerva has been asking to see Eileen nearly every day.'

Florence smiled and put her arms around Severus' neck and kissed him, 'Fine then. I'll go out for Minerva's sake.' She laughed as Severus rolled his eyes.

He put his arms around her, 'If that is what it takes for you to leave this room.'

She smiled at him, 'You are a very sweet man, Severus Snape.'

After a final check, Florence felt as ready as she would be, her hands tightened on the pram as they made their way to the staff room. Florence felt Severus' hand on her back, helping to keep her moving.

Eileen looked around eagerly, she gargled happily, wriggling in the pram. Florence smiled down at Eileen, 'She looks very happy.' Florence admitted.

Severus squeezed her waist, 'I told you it would be fine.'

Florence hummed and paused at the staff room door, 'Let's get this over with.' Severus opened the door for Florence and the pram, 'Hello everyone! I hope you all have been keeping an eye on my classes.'

There was a loud clamour as the staff hurried to catch a glimpse of the baby. Severus cleared a gap, so Florence could pick up Eileen and carry her to the sofa. She pulled back the comforter, so they could get a glimpse of Eileen.

'She's got Florence's eyes!' Minerva said.

'Bless, she's tiny.' Hagrid said, wiping away a tear, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

'How are you finding it all?' Minerva asked, taking a seat next to her.

Florence sighed, 'It's been a bit difficult, but I'm getting the hang of it all. Eileen has been brilliant which has made the transition a lot easier. I couldn't ask for a better child. Plus, Misty adores her, she's like Eileen's bodyguard.' She gently rocked Eileen who had started to fall asleep, 'How have my classes been? I know some can be a bit rowdy.'

'They have been asking about you, but other than that they have been well behaved. We've divvied out the classes, just so there is a teacher in the classroom.' Lupin said, 'Did you like the flowers?' he asked.

Florence's eyes widened, 'I'm so sorry, I was meant to send you a thank you note. They were so lovely, Remus.'

He smiled, 'That is perfectly fine.'

Her smile suddenly fell as Eileen started crying, she felt Eileen's nappy and grimaced, 'I better go back, she's had a dump.' The teachers also pulled faces at the thought of changing the soiled nappy. Florence carefully put Eileen back in the pram, 'Have a nice day!' she said to the staff, giving them a wave as she left. Severus followed her and discreetly gave a small kiss goodbye.

He came back into the staff room to the gushes of Minerva and Pomona Sprout, 'Severus, you are a lucky man!' Pomona said, 'Eileen is just the sweetest baby.'

'Thank you.' He said curtly, inside he was beaming with pride.

'I am quite surprised Florence hasn't gone home.' Minerva said.

Severus hummed, 'Florence does not have any family and she is far too dedicated to her work to leave Hogwarts. She was very insistent on that.'

/

'I think I'm going to ask Minerva to be Eileen's godmother.' Florence said to Severus that evening.

He looked up from his desk, frowning, 'I just assumed the dog was Eileen's godmother.' He indicated his head to Eileen's basket which Misty was lying next to.

Florence laughed, 'Well, Misty's more of a guardian. But Minerva has been like a mother to me and she made the past few years a lot easier for me. It's a way to show Minerva how grateful I am to her.'

Severus hummed, 'Minerva would appreciate that.'

'And it would mean Eileen has someone reliable to turn to if anything was to happen to us.'

Severus raised his eyebrows at that, choosing to ignore the mention of him and Florence not being there to support their daughter, 'Like I said, Minerva will be honoured to be Eileen's godmother.'

'Oh, and I owled the nursery Mum used to take me to and they have space for Eileen when she's a little older.'

Severus smiled, 'That should be good for her. She'll get to interact with magical children her own age and you wouldn't need to worry about her being left with house elves.'

Florence moved to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing the side of his face, 'Exactly. I remember enjoying my time there and Mum just used to Floo there and back,' Florence ran her hands down his chest, 'We have a little bit of time before Eileen needs feeding…' she murmured in his ear.

He hummed, 'I have to leave in a little while to run detentions.'

She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom, a playful smirk on her face as she used her other hand to unbutton her blouse, 'Perhaps I can convince you there is enough time?' she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it. She set down the baby monitor and closed the door.

'I can be convinced.' He said, slipping off her blouse and she grabbed his waistcoat, pulling him closer to her.

'I knew you would…' she said, brushing a hand against his crotch, causing him to inhale sharply.


	28. Chapter 28

Florence ended up taking more time of work than she anticipated. She hated leaving Eileen alone, but she found the time in the quarters dull as there was little for her to do. The only thing that kept her returning was the fear of anything happening to Eileen. She would sit and chew her lip thinking about the endless possibilities that could happen whilst she was away for the day or if Eileen left the quarters.

'Are you doing okay, Florence?' Severus asked, taking her hand.

She came out of her thoughts and nodded, 'Yeah.'

'I assumed you would be back teaching by now.' He said cautiously.

She welled up, 'I thought so to.'

He put his arms around her, 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I can't leave her, but I hate being stuck in here daily. I'm so scared that something is going to happen to her whilst I'm away. Each time I think I'm ready to return to work I have a meltdown about Eileen.' She clung to Severus, 'I don't know what to do.'

Severus rubbed her back, kissing her forehead, 'I think we should go for a walk, take Misty out as well. I'll sort out Eileen's pram, you get yourself ready.'

She nodded, sniffing slightly, 'Okay. That sounds good.'

Severus carefully organised the pram and placed Eileen who was sleeping peacefully. He could understand Florence's concerns, he would find himself thinking about Eileen throughout the day and the relief he would feel when he would come back and see both his daughter and Florence happy and well. He hoped that by going for regular walks she would become more comfortable in leaving the quarters and eventually she would feel confident enough to start returning to work slowly.

'I'm ready now, Sev.' She said, linking arms with him as he pushed the pram, Misty followed closely, 'I'm sorry for being so dramatic. I have no idea why it's so hard to leave her.'

'It's nothing to worry about. In time you won't even think about all the bad possibilities that could happen. I reckon because motherhood is new you are just adjusting.' He gave her a small smile.

She hummed. She knew he was right, 'Do you struggle as well?'

He nodded, 'I do. But I have the luxury of working whereas you can spend the whole day thinking about what could happen.'

'True. I don't really want to start thinking about writing another book and I get so distracted with other thoughts. Thank you for being so understanding, Sev.' She pulled herself closer to him and squeezed his hand.

As they made their way towards the Whomping Willow, Florence stopped suddenly, frowning, 'Why is Remus walking straight into the Whomping Willow? I swear everyone knows that tree is dangerous.'

Severus frowned, narrowing his eyes, 'There is only one reason Lupin would go into that tree… not since the last time… Go back to the quarters, Florence. I shouldn't be too long.'

She sighed, 'Fine, but only because Eileen is here. Otherwise I wouldn't.'

Severus shook his head, 'You're always going to say that, aren't you?'

Florence grinned, turning the pram around, 'Yep. Come on Misty.' The dog followed Florence, giving Severus a sad look.

/

Florence had been pacing the room, waiting for Severus to return. She'd put Eileen to sleep and feed Misty, all of which did not distract her from the feeling of dread she felt collecting in the pit of stomach.

'I can't stay here!' she summoned one of the house elves she trusted, 'Hokey, I need you to watch Eileen and Misty for a little while. There is some milk in the fridge, just needs a little warming. She's down for a nap and has been fed so she should be fine until I get back. Misty has already eaten so ignore her if she starts begging.'

Hokey nodded, 'Yes Mrs Snape. I used to do babysitting.'

'Well that is a relief,' she grabbed her wand and took a deep breath as she closed the door, 'She'll be fine. Dumbledore said Hokey was a good choice.'

The tree was unnaturally still again, and Florence guessed Severus was familiar with the purpose of the tree. She carefully dodged the branches and noticed a small entrance. She ducked down and was surprised to see a long path that lead to various rooms and at the end of the path there was a staircase, 'Lumos.'

She noticed various fresh footprints were going in the same direction and she decided to follow them. Loud voices were coming from above her and she figured that Severus must be upstairs. She jumped slightly when she heard a loud crash and then a girl's scream.

Florence hurried upstairs and cautiously opened the door. Her stomach dropped when she saw Sirius Black standing the centre of the room, with Lupin next to him.

'Florence… go back.' Remus said, near begging.

'What is going on? Where has Severus gone?' her eyes widened when she saw the trio standing in the corner, Harry gripping a wand that was pointed firmly at Black.

Hermione nervously chewed her lip, 'H-he's unconscious, Professor.' She whispered.

Florence's stomach dropped when she followed Hermione's line of vision and saw Severus' unconscious form on the broken bed, 'Remus, what is going on?' she said firmly, gripping her wand in her pocket.

'I want to get my revenge.' Black said simply, he approached Florence, 'No one is going to stop me. Either go now or stand here quietly like the others.'

'Sirius…' Remus said, trying to reason with the angry man.

'Talk then, Black.' Florence spat, Black grabbed her arm and Florence let herself be led to Harry, Ron and Hermione. As she brushed his hand off her arm she gasped as she felt herself be pulled into a memory.

 _She saw Black and Pettigrew in the alleyway, 'Why did you betray them, Peter?' Black hissed, throwing him against the wall._

' _You don't know the power the Dark Lord had!' Peter Pettigrew whimpered, 'I had to give them up, his was going to kill me, Sirius.'_

' _Then die! James and Lily would have sacrificed themselves for you!' Sirius screamed. He took a deep breath, backing away from Pettigrew._

 _Sirius heard Pettigrew yelling out to passing Muggles and he ran up to him, trying to silence him. Sirius looked horrified as Pettigrew cast the Blasting Curse and quickly cut a finger off, transforming into his animagus._

 _The next moments happened quickly as those who were injured slightly cornered Sirius, accusing him of causing the explosion and the murder of his friend._

'He's telling the truth.' Florence said suddenly. Black looked at her strangely, clutching his hand.

'What?' Harry said, confused by her change of heart.

'I saw his memory. The rat. The finger. Everything. Pettigrew admitted it but he faked his own death.' She said, her eyes drifting to the squirming rat.

'Prove it.' Harry said to Black and Remus. He glanced nervously at Florence who was checking Ron's leg.

Sirius took the rat from Ron and carefully put it onto the piano, him and Remus attempted to turn Pettigrew back to his human form. They finally managed to and everyone was surprised to see Pettigrew. His time as a rat had had an impact on him as the attributes of a rat had made it's way into his human form. His teeth had become large and his hands were claw-like.

'S-sirius my old friend! And Remus!' He stammered, screaming slightly as Sirius lunged forward, his wand raised.

'How could you?' Sirius hissed, 'We'll kill you together.'

'The Dark Lord had much power. I couldn't refuse him.' Pettigrew said, shaking. His gaze met Harry and he stumbled over, 'Your mother was kind, she wouldn't let me die like this!'

Pettigrew whimpered and clutched at Florence's arm, 'You wouldn't let me be killed?'

Florence pushed him away, 'This is not my business.' She said simply, Pettigrew let out a terrified shriek.

As Remus and Sirius prepared themselves, Harry stopped them suddenly, 'We'll take him to the castle. The Dementors can take him and Sirius, you can clear your name.' Pettigrew's whimpering became erratic at the thought of the Dementors.

'Thank you, Florence is it?' Sirius said.

She smiled, 'Yes. And that's okay. I hope you can build a bond with your godson.'

'Are you coming, Professor?' Hermione asked as they started to return to the castle.

'I'll stay here and wait for Severus to wake up. He's going to be furious.' Hermione looked worried, 'I'm sure you have nothing to be worried about.' Florence gave her a smile as Hermione followed Harry and Lupin out of the Shrieking Shack.

She waved her wand to repair the bed and she sighed at the sight of Severus. She lifted his head and sat down, resting it on her lap, 'I hope you won't be too mad when you wake up.' She said softly, brushing back the stray hairs from his face.

He stirred slightly at the sound of her voice, 'Why does my head pound?' He asked groggily.

She beamed, 'I'm not overly sure, but it turns out Sirius Black was innocent!'

He shot up, 'Where is Black and why are you here?'

'They left with Pettigrew to go back to the castle and I was worried, so I followed you.' Her smile fell at the look of anger on Severus' face, 'it's okay, Sirius Black is innocent.'

He paced nervously, 'It is a full moon tonight, isn't it?'

Florence nodded, 'What's that got to do with anything?'

'Lupin is a werewolf… and I don't think he's had his potion… Please stay here, Florence.' He squeezed her hand and then ran out of the room.

Florence sighed, laying down on the bed. She stifled a yawn and closed her eyes.

'Professor?' Florence yelled out in shock as Hermione Granger woke her up.

'What happened?' She said, rubbing her head.

'Professor Snape sent me to get you. Harry and Sirius Black were found unconscious after some Dementors attacked and Ron needs some help because of his leg. I'm sorry for waking you.'

'Don't worry, Hermione, I'm just tired because of the baby.' She laughed and then nodded, 'Okay, let's go.'

As they left the Shrieking Shack, Hermione asked Florence about her return to teaching, 'I reckon next week.' She gave Hermione a smile, 'Yes, I will be back starting next week.'

Severus had managed to bring Harry and Sirius Black back to the Whomping Willow and he looked relieved when Florence arrived with Hermione.

'I need you to take the students to the Hospital Wing. Black is going to be locked up until the Minister arrives.' He looked pleased at the prospect of having Sirius Black caught.

'What about Pettigrew?' Florence asked.

'He escaped.' Hermione said.

'I think Black played a nasty game on you all.' Severus hissed, purposely letting the unconscious Sirius Black knock his head on a rock.

Florence ignored Severus' comments, instead creating a floating stretcher for Harry, 'Come on, Ron, let's get your leg healed.' Hermione and Florence slung one of Ron's arms around their shoulders.

'But you saw Sirius was innocent!' Hermione protested.

'I did. But if the majority of the wizarding community believe he isn't, what's one person's word against everyone else's. Plus, as Professor Snape proved, they'll say he created those memories.' She said, 'And it doesn't help Pettigrew got away.'

Hermione sighed, 'Harry is going to be devasted.'

'There wasn't much you could do.' Florence said, shifting Ron's weight.

Poppy insisted on keeping Hermione in the Hospital Wing overnight and Florence returned to her quarters, waiting for Severus to return. She was glad to see Hokey had been brilliant with Eileen, 'She slept the whole time, Mrs Snape! The big dog also slept.' Hokey said happily.

'Thank you, Hokey.' Florence gave her a couple of galleons as a thank you, 'Don't try and give it back to me, you've done a lot for me.'

Hokey fidgeted, 'If Mrs Snape insists…'

'I do.'

'As Mrs Snape wishes.'

Hokey clicked her fingers and disapparated. Florence gazed down at Eileen who had a smile on her face as she slept, 'I think you'll be okay with Hokey or nursery.' She whispered.

Florence heard the door open and then close, 'Florence?' Severus called out.

'In here.' She replied, folding up Eileen's blankets.

'The Minister wants a Dementor to give Black the Kiss.' Severus said.

'He's innocent, Severus!' Florence said, shaking her head. She gripped the edge of Eileen's day cot tightly, 'I saw.'

'Isn't it possible Black twisted that memory?' Severus asked.

Florence turned to face Severus, 'I trust what I saw. The memory didn't seem tainted.' She wrapped her arms around herself, 'It doesn't happen often, but it seemed real.'

Before Severus could respond there was rapid pounding on the door, 'Black's escaped!'

Severus' face hardened, and he furiously opened the door, 'What did you just say?'

The ministry worker's face paled, 'Black has escaped.' He whispered.

'Potter.' He hissed, storming out of the quarters furiously, slamming the door shut. Florence sat on the sofa, she sighed in relief at knowing Black had managed to avoid the unfair punishment.

/

Severus returned in the early hours of the morning. Numerous Aurors, Ministry workers and some of the staff searched the castle and the grounds in the attempt to locate Sirius Black to success. Florence had already gone to sleep so he got himself ready for bed, 'I'm sorry for earlier.' He murmured, brushing hair away from her face and kissed her gently.

Despite his need to sleep, he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to catch Black. He wanted to make the person who'd caused him so many years of pain to feel pain. Despite Florence's insistence that she knew Black was innocent, Severus couldn't bring himself to believe it. He needed more proof. He needed to see Pettigrew was alive. Then he could accept Black's innocence.

Each time he dosed off, he kept reliving finding Lily's body. The anger he felt then at Black kept resurfacing. He needed the closure that he would've had through Black's sentencing. Seeing Black again brought those feelings back. He hadn't felt the anger, guilt and emptiness for three years and they'd came flooding back the moment his eyes locked with Black's.

He found himself sitting in Eileen's nursery. The guilt came back. Now he had a child of his own, he kept picturing how Lily and James must've felt when the Dark Lord came to kill their son. The guilt felt worse somehow. His young jealousy had unintentionally torn the family apart. He would do anything to protect Eileen and Florence. Just as James Potter did.

He was pulled out of thoughts by Eileen stirring. He carefully picked her up and rocked her in his arms, moving around the room, 'Let's try not to wake your mother.' He murmured, patting her back.

Eileen made a sleepy squeal before resting her head on Severus' shoulder. He awkwardly sat down, trying not to disturb her. He found himself starting to feel exhaustion come over him and he carefully laid her down in her cot, tucking her up with a blanket. He smiled contently, perhaps, he thought, it was time to let go of the past. After all, the rumours of Lupin's real identity had been spread by Malfoy and Black had reclaimed his freedom.

There was no need to keep holding on to the past. He kissed Eileen softly on her forehead, 'Sweet dreams.' He whispered.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Originally Misty was going to be a cat, but a dog seemed to fit into the story far better. Please enjoy and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

The end of the school year was a rememberable one. Severus was pleased to see Florence was determined to return to the classroom for the last few weeks of term. He had to admit he was shocked, but he was proud to see she hadn't caved after the first couple of days. She still would return to the quarters during break and lunch, but she slowly brought Eileen for dinner at the hall, at first for a little while and then for the whole meal.

'Where is Remus?' Florence asked Severus after she noticed his absence.

'He has handed in his resignation after the events of _that_ evening.' Severus said simply.

Florence tilted her head, 'I still don't see why…'

'Apparently someone let slip Remus' secret.' Minerva said, narrowing her eyes at Severus.

Severus snorted, 'I don't see why I would.'

'Then explain how the majority of Slytherins were aware of what happened.' Minerva said fiercely.

Severus shrugged. Perhaps the students put the pieces together and worked it out.'

Minerva snorted, 'I think you are giving them more credit than they deserve. Not to mention your well-known hatred of the man.' She raised an eyebrow at him.

'And what about your precious Gryffindors? Letting a murderer escape?'

'There is no proof to say my students did such a thing.'

'As there is no proof that I told the Slytherins about Lupin.' He gave a little smirk as Minerva shook her head at him.

Florence turned to Severus, 'I hope for your sake your telling the truth. There aren't many people willing to give a werewolf a job. I'm going to say my goodbyes before he leaves.'

Severus nodded, and Florence squeezed his hand. He tried to subdue the guilt he suddenly felt. The night of the incident he went to check on the Slytherins, like the other heads of houses had done. He had been angry and humiliated, and the old rivalry had resurfaced.

'Is everything alright, Professor?' Draco Malfoy asked curiously.

'I was just checking everyone was okay. A werewolf was spotted on the school grounds.' There was a sudden uproar of questioning about the identity of the werewolf. The constant questioning about the werewolf had prompted Severus to reveal the truth about Lupin.

'Who is it, Professor?' Malfoy asked eagerly, 'You _must_ know who the person is.'

'Professor Lupin.' Severus said calmly.

The looks of shock and horror on the students' faces gave Severus a small victory. The students that saw Lupin as one of the best professors now saw him in a poor light, disgust was written on their faces.

He left quickly, a smirk forming on his face as the students talked excitedly amongst themselves.

/

When Severus returned to his quarters he was surprised to see an angry Florence pacing. She stopped when she heard him enter, 'You said you weren't the one who told the students about Remus.'

'I did say that.'

'Then why did about thirty students come up to me today asking whether what you told the Slytherins was true?' Florence asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Severus took his cloak off and carefully folded it, trying to figure out what he was going to say, 'I am not proud of my actions. Before I came back to our quarters I paid a visit to the Slytherin Common Room and I was still angry about what happened.'

Florence sighed and shook her head, sitting on the sofa, 'I thought you were over all this.'

Severus poured himself a drink and ran a hand through his hair, 'I am!' Florence pulled a face, 'I am now.'

'I really don't know if you are. You've spent a lot of this year stuck in your past and this proves it. Not to mention you lied to me.'

Severus put down the glass and sat next to Florence, taking her hand, 'I only lied because I didn't want to upset you. I promise I'll be completely honest with you.'

Florence sighed, meeting his gaze. She could see he felt sorry for his actions, 'Promise me you won't hide anything from me?'

He kissed her lips softly, 'I promise.'

Florence smiled, squeezing his hand, 'Thank you. Oh! I forgot, you got a letter earlier.' She held her hand out and a letter flew over.

He grimaced, 'It's from the Malfoys.'

'Have fun reading that.' She said, getting up, 'I'm going to take Misty for a quick walk. Eileen is having a nap and there's a bottle made up in case she's hungry.'

Severus nodded, reading the letter, 'They've invited us over for dinner.'

Florence quickly grabbed her wand, 'See you in a bit!'

Severus sighed, he knew it would take a lot of convincing for her to go to Malfoy Manor. Not only was there clear tension amongst the Malfoys and Florence because of Draco's behaviour in her class, Lucius Malfoy was convinced that Florence had some unknown power. Severus was just glad there was no set date for the dinner, Narcissa had simply said they would owl Severus and Florence at a later date and that the Malfoy family was excited to meet the new arrival.

He set down the letter when he heard Eileen crying. He hurried to the nursery and carefully picked her up, 'Shhh. It's okay.' Eileen snuffled a little and smiled broadly at her father, 'You're probably hungry,' he checked the time and hummed, 'Definitely hungry.'

He sat down in the rocking chair and reached for the bottle on the table. Eileen giggled happily at the sight of the milk bottle, 'It's a good thing your mother leaves a bottle when she goes out. Do you reckon she'll be willing to attend the dinner?' Eileen held onto his finger as drank from the milk bottle, 'That's what I think. A strong no,' he smiled fondly down at her, 'I hope you stay as sweet as you are now,' He heard the door close and the familiar sound of a dog panting, 'It seems your mother is home.' He put down the empty bottle and carefully carried Eileen and Florence smiled when she saw them standing by the nursery door, 'Did you have a good walk?'

Florence smiled, 'Yeah, Misty found Fang and they chased each other around the grounds. Has Eileen been fed?'

'She has. I was wondering would you be okay with going to dinner at the Malfoys during the summer?'

Florence carefully took Eileen from Severus, 'Ermm, I would prefer not to but if you want us to, then yes I'll go.'

'I would prefer not to. It just makes things easier if I go along with what they want.'

'I don't know why you put up with them. They are not pleasant people.' She put Eileen into her day crib.

Severus hummed, 'I know. Narcissa isn't all that bad. I know them from my time as a student and Lucius convinced me to be a part of the Dark Arts,' his eyes drifted from Florence's, 'He's kept me tied to him because of that blip in my past.'

Florence squeezed his hand, 'I'll go with you.'

Severus gave her a small smile, 'Thank you. I know you would rather do anything else.'

'I'm happy as long as I'm with you.' She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him softly.


	30. Chapter 30

Florence and Severus had recreated Eileen's nursey from Hogwarts in the spare room at Spinner's End. The room was a far bit smaller than at Hogwarts, but Florence was satisfied with the efforts, 'Hopefully she'll think she's at in the same room!' Florence beamed.

'I'm sure she won't even notice the difference, Florence.' Severus said softly, smiling as Florence beamed at the near replica of Eileen's nursery.

Severus' smile fell as he winced, gripping his left forearm, 'What's wrong, Sev?' Florence said, her voice filled with concern.

'N-nothing.' He quickly dropped his arm, 'I'm going to start on dinner.' As he left he cautiously lifted his sleeve and inhaled sharply as he saw his Dark Mark had become darker. The first time in thirteen years.

He waved his hand and various vegetables begun to be prepared. Severus scribbled a note and tied it to his owl, 'Give this to Albus, quickly.' He murmured.

Severus pulled up his shirt sleeve again and looked closely at the Dark Mark. He'd become accustomed to the pale grey scar-like look and he cautiously felt it. He shuddered as he felt his skin had risen and the burning intensified.

'It's the mark, isn't it?' Florence whispered.

Severus quickly pulled down his sleeve, 'It's fine.' He murmured.

Florence quietly came up to him and brushed his hand away from his forearm. She carefully folded his sleeve up. Her eyes widened in shock and she let his sleeve fall down. Severus' eyes fell in disgust at the Mark.

'What does it mean?' Florence whispered.

'I do not know. I haven't heard anything from _them_. I owled Albus.' He said tonelessly.

Florence kissed his lips softly, 'I'm sure it means nothing.'

Severus hummed, 'I'm not so sure. In all this time nothing has happened. Until now.' He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

'It'll be fine. Albus will figure out what's going on.' She smiled at him, 'Now let's finish dinner before Eileen wakes up.'

Severus forced a smile, 'Sounds good.'

He tentatively touched his forearm. He couldn't help but feel fear wash over him. The letter from the Malfoys. The Dark Mark. His eyes fell onto Florence. If it meant what he thought, he would have to go back to be being a spy. His marriage to Florence would most likely be used as a method of control by the other Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort.

'Isn't today the Quidditch World Cup?' Florence asked, glancing at the Daily Prophet.

Severus hummed, 'I believe so. Narcissa Malfoy mentioned Lucius and Draco were going. They will be sitting in the Minister's box.' He laughed as Florence rolled her eyes.

'I have a bad feeling about this dinner. They'll just be bragging about how privileged they are.' She said, pulling a face.

'Perhaps. I doubt the meal will last that long.' Severus said.

Florence hummed, 'Let's hope. Otherwise I'll have to use Eileen as an excuse to leave.'

'I hope you'll take with you. If Lucius and Narcissa have too much to drink, they argue like anything.'

'Well I- ', Florence was stopped by the sound the sound of a tapping at the kitchen window, 'What on earth…' she opened the window and took a rolled-up newspaper from an owl's beak, 'I didn't realise that the _Daily Prophet_ published during the evening.'

Severus got up and took the paper from Florence, 'They only do that during emergencies…' his eyes widened as he read the headline, 'Shit.'

'What's up?' she took the paper from Severus who collapsed into the chair, 'Oh. Do you reckon it was just to scare people? I mean, You-Know-Who is dead…'

Severus shook his head, 'Not this time. It feels different. There's been Death Eater attacks in the past, but not to this scale,' Severus shook his head, 'Not to mention the mark…' Florence's eyes fell onto his forearm which Severus gripped tightly.

'It might just be a coincidence.' Florence said lightly.

He shook his head again, 'I don't think so.'

/

Malfoy Manor was undeniably a specular building. Florence could not help but feel slightly overwhelmed and intimidated by the building, 'How many people live in there?' Florence asked Severus, hurrying to keep up with him.

'Just Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Not to mention the house elves.' He murmured. He quickly checked the pram to see if Eileen was okay. He smiled when he saw she was sleeping.

'That's a pretty big house for three people.' She said. She gazed at the countless windows and the vast grounds that surrounded the house.

'It has been in their family for centuries. Perhaps one of the oldest family homes in Britain.' Severus said. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the significant family heirloom Lucius Malfoy could offer to his son, whereas Severus could only offer the dingy hole that was his house at Spinner's End.

Florence hummed, 'It seems rather excessive. Albeit impressive.' She added.

Severus used a large snake knocker and a house elf opened the door, 'Master and Mistress Malfoy are expecting you in the drawing room.' It said nervously, letting them in.

Florence gazed in awe at the hallway. It was large and well decorated. The house elf waited for Florence to pick Eileen up and magically moved the pram into a cupboard. It seemed the Malfoys wanted to create the impression their home was a show home, immaculately kept and hardly lived in.

As they followed the house elf to the drawing room, Florence noted that the corridors were filled with portraits of Malfoy ancestors. All pale-faced and had the look of something unpleasant was under their noses.

'Ah Severus!' Florence was drawn from her thoughts and was greeted by Lucius Malfoy's open arms. He shook Severus' hand and looked at Florence, 'And this must be your lovely wife and child. I believe Narcissa still has a crib your child could use. Perhaps she could convince a house elf to look after the dear during dinner.'

Florence forced a smile, 'I would be grateful to use the crib.'

'Narcissa _insisted_ on…'

'Eileen.' Severus said.

'Eileen attending. She just _adores_ children. Here she is!'

Their attention was brought to Narcissa Malfoy. It was the first time Florence had seen Narcissa. She was without a doubt taller than herself and, like the portraits, was pale and had long blonde hair, 'Severus, how good to see you.' Her voice seemed cold and she seemed to look down on Florence and Severus, 'This must be Florence,' Florence gave a warm smile which was returned a slight smile. Narcissa's eyes softened slightly when she looked at Eileen.

'Pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy.' Florence said as warmly as she could.

'Please, call us Lucius and Narcissa.' Lucius said, 'Narcissa, how about you and Florence find a crib for Eileen?'

Narcissa nodded, 'Follow me.'

Florence tentatively looked at Severus who gave a small smile and a nod. She followed Narcissa, looking back at Severus.

'So, you kept Draco's crib?' Florence said after an awkward walk to what she assumed was a storage room.

'Yes. I assumed I would have had another child but unfortunately Lucius did not want more.'

'Oh. Did he give a reason why?'

Narcissa shook her head, 'No,' she paused, 'Do you mind if I hold Eileen?'

Florence smiled warmly, 'Of course you can.'

'I miss the time when Draco was small. I know he can be a handful, especially with some of the professors. I should apologise for his actions towards you.'

Florence smiled, 'Thank you. It's kind of you to apologise. Since that particular incident he hasn't been too bad in lessons.' It seemed Florence's first impression of Narcissa had been wrong. The woman seemed more defeated than patronising.

'That is a relief. I would prefer Lucius to stay out of school issues, but I guess he's just protective of Draco. I fear Lucius' role at Hogwarts makes Draco look weak,' Narcissa gazed warmly at Eileen, 'I would've liked a girl. After Draco, of course.'

'Hopefully I'll have a second child. Probably in a few years, anyway.'

'Let us hope you'll be lucky. I reckon Lucius didn't want anymore as he got his heir,' Narcissa sighed, 'I'll get a house elf to bring the crib over. Dinner should not be too long.'

/

Once the women were gone, Lucius led Severus to the chairs by the fireplace, 'I'm sure you have heard of the events that took place at the Quidditch World Cup.'

Severus nodded, 'the _Daily Prophet_ delivered the news particularly quickly.'

'I was told about the plan beforehand. I believe it is true that the Dark Lord has returned. All the old members were there.' Lucius spoke with a large glint in his eyes.

'I was not informed of this event. After all, my role as a spy meant that I was not to take part in the public demonstrations.'

Lucius leant towards Severus, 'Has she had any visions?'

Severus frowned, 'I do not know what you mean.'

Lucius laughed, 'Come now Severus. You denied your relationship with her a couple years ago, so I do not believe your denial to know of her powers.'

Severus maintained his neutral expression, 'I have not seen such powers.' Lucius paused, studying Severus' face. Severus could feel Lucius' attempt at Legilimency.

Lucius sat back, satisfied, 'I believe we should be able to use her visions to assist the Dark Lord when he returns.'

'What makes you believe Florence has such powers?' Severus asked, taking a sip of whiskey.

'Rumours from reliable sources. Naturally, when I heard who the new professor was I got some friends to research her. I was pleased that you took such an interest in her. If these rumours are correct then they will prove vital to the Dark Lord.'

Severus shook his head, 'She has not shown any indication to have whatever you have heard she possesses.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow, 'Come now, Severus, she must do.'

'Why would I lie? Have I not sacrificed to further the Dark Lord's cause? Why would I not now? Especially when there is the news he may be back?'

'I have always trusted you. As did the Dark Lord. Don't give me a reason to doubt you. Especially at this delicate time. The moment you see anything to suggest she has visions, I demand to know.'


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: please enjoy and review!**

The start of September not only meant the start of the school year, but it also meant Eileen was starting nursery. Dumbledore had agreed to allow Severus and Florence's fireplace to connect to the Hogsmeade Nursery, allowing both of them to check on Eileen when they wished. Florence couldn't help but feel nervous. Severus had wanted to go along, not only to meet Eileen's key worker, but he wanted to do the things his own father hadn't. Severus' mother had always been the one to take him to King's Cross, to encourage his passion for potions and creating spells and would secretly buy him magical supplies, all things his father discouraged.

'What is your name?' Florence asked the worker.

'Andrea.'

Severus was impressed to see that the nursery was filled with magical toys. There were small floating broomsticks and the nursery workers used their wands to create small sparks to entertain the babies. He flicked through some of the books in the waiting area and smiled fondly at a copy of the Beedle the Bard's works. His mother had read Beedle's stories to him and he would often read them late at night when he would be woken by his parent's arguing.

'Your daughter will be perfectly fine! As you know, you can Floo here anytime you wish. Are there any questions?'

'What kind of activities will you be doing with Eileen?' Severus asked.

'Mainly at her age just play, encouraging her to be active. And encouraging her magic abilities.' Severus nodded approvingly, 'Anything else?' Andrea looked at Florence.

'I think that's everything. We should be here for about seven if that's okay.'

The lady nodded, 'That is fine, we don't close until 8pm so don't worry if you are running a little late.'

'That's brilliant, thank you!' Florence beamed, she picked Eileen up from the pram and gave her a hug, 'I hope you have fun and we'll pop over at lunch.'

Severus gave Eileen a small kiss and he felt a wave of nerves come over him. Before he'd felt comfortable leaving Eileen as he knew she was a short walk away from him, but the bigger distance made him nervous. After Florence nervously passed Eileen to Andrea, he gently took Florence's hand.

During their conversation, numerous families had arrived, and Severus felt encouraged. The other parents were happy and talked animatedly to their child's key worker. If they were happy to leave their child at the nursery, then Severus couldn't see why he should be so worried.

'Let's get back to the castle, Albus is probably wondering where we are.' Florence said quietly.

'Yes. He said there is a big announcement about this year. I assume it's about why the Quidditch tournament is cancelled this year. I have already had Lucius sending me letters regarding that.'

Florence laughed, 'I'm not surprised!'

'Isn't that Barty Crouch?' Florence whispered to Minerva.

'I do believe so. It must be related to what Albus is going to announce.' Minerva replied.

Albus stood up and the staff room fell silent, 'I am sure you are eager to find out the reason for the cancellation of the beloved Quidditch tournament,' there was a murmur of agreement, 'Both myself and Barty believed it would be too much on the students to have to worry about their house's Quidditch performance, as well as how their school's Triwizard Champion is performing.'

There was a start as the professor's begun to discuss the infamous Triwizard Tournament, 'Which schools will be participating?' Minerva asked.

'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. They shall be arriving later this evening.'

'Shall the younger students be allowed to enter the competition?' Flitwick asked warily.

'We have introduced an age limit of seventeen after we revaluated the effect of the competition on the younger students.' Barty Crouch replied. Flitwick smiled in response.

'How on earth have you managed to reintroduce a dangerous tournament that was discontinued in the eighteenth century?' Florence said.

'My colleague Ludo Bagman has been in regular contact with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and they feel that the interaction between the three magical schools during the competition will be beneficial. Additionally, the new age restriction will help to limit harm to the younger students. Further measures will be taken to ensure that the participates will be as safe as we can make it,' Crouch said, fiddling with his cuffs.

Florence hummed. She'd read books about the history of the Triwizard Tournament and there were a vast history about the deaths of both competitors and spectators. The challenges the Champions faced were notoriously difficult and there was a definite shock amongst the staff that the Ministry were willing to be bring back the infamous competition.

'Now that the matter of the Triwizard Tournament has been discussed, let us discuss our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor,' Dumbledore said, pausing. The staff glanced amongst themselves, wondering who the unfortunate soul was. Puzzled looks were exchanged as there was no one new in their ranks, 'Unfortunately, he is running a little late.'

'For Merlin's sake, who is it?' Minerva said, shaking her head at Dumbledore's stalling.

'Now, now, Minerva. Most of you will remember him for his work during the First Wizarding War. Alastor Moody.' Florence noticed that Severus had tensed by at the mention of Moody's name.

'How on earth did you manage to convince him to take the position?' Minerva said.

Dumbledore smiled, 'He has recently retired and was looking for something new to do,' Dumbledore clapped his hands together, 'The students should be arriving soon, as should our friends. Filch will be keeping an eye out for the arrival of the two schools and he shall inform me of the arrivals.'

As the staff made their way to the hall, Florence gave Severus' hand a quick squeeze, 'What's up? You tensed up when Albus said Alastor Moody was the taking the Defence position?'

Severus hummed, 'He filled half of Azkaban with Death Waters on his own during the First Wizarding War. Moody still believes that there are more out there and he does not believe that I was a spy for Dumbledore.'

'If Dumbledore believes your innocent then Moody can't really say anything, can he?' Florence said, 'And I believe you're innocent.' She gave him a smile.

Severus smiled back, 'I hope Moody knows better than to try and accuse me again.'

'I don't see why he would.'


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy the new chapters and review.**

Dumbledore had planned a magnificent Welcome Feast for the students and staff of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The students had taken their seats amongst the Hogwarts students, the boys crowded around the Beauxbatons girls, some enjoying the attention more than others. Viktor Krum, whom Florence had been informed was an international Quidditch player, had taken to ignoring the advances of the girls but was willing to give a few autographs to the star-struck fans.

Florence had been shocked by the extravagance of the schools' entrances. She knew that the early forms of the Triwizard Tournament would have performances from the participating schools, but she assumed that tradition would not be reignited. The Beauxbaton girls had played upon the weaknesses of the hormonal teenage boys, causing the Hogwarts girls to roll their eyes and looked disgusted at the love-sick boys. Durmstrang emphasised brute strength through a

'It seems Draco is no longer the star of the Slytherin table.' Florence murmured to Severus who chuckled quietly.

'Indeed. I doubt the likes of the Malfoys could compete with the Bulgarian Seeker.' Severus said quietly.

The Welcome Meal was a success, with the staff and students happily chatting to the late evening. Florence begun to feel uneasy as her mind kept drifting back to Eileen. She kept thinking of Eileen being the only child left, the others being collected by their parents' hours beforehand. Her nerves were made worse by the Durmstrang headmaster continuously glancing in Severus' direction.

'Why is that man staring at you?' Florence whispered, nodding her head in Karkaroff's direction.

Severus hummed, thinking of an excuse, 'Perhaps he is wondering who the Head of Slytherin is. After all his star pupil is sitting on the Slytherin table.'

Florence snorted, 'That is a terrible excuse. You're lucky I'm preoccupied with worry for Eileen otherwise I'd bug you until you'd tell me the truth.'

Severus sighed, 'I can't tell you why he is looking in this direction,' he noticed that some of the staff had begun to leave, 'would you like to collect Eileen from nursery?'

Florence's face lit up, 'You wouldn't mind leaving early?'

He shook his head, 'I have been thinking about her as well.' He admitted, causing Florence to smile.

/

Both Florence and Severus' nerves were proven to be unnecessary. Despite it coming up to closing time, there were still a large number of children in the nursery.

'Your daughter was an absolute delight today! She has started to make friends as well,' Andrea said.

'That is great to hear. We were so nervous about if she settled in and if there would be any other children left at this time.' Florence admitted.

Andrea smiled warmly, 'That is something all parents worry about in the first few days. We get parents arriving at quarter past eight sometimes. Some work at the Ministry of Magic and struggle to leave on time.

Florence and Andrea talked about Eileen's potential progress and the plan to make Eileen full-time. Severus was pleased that Florence was no longer feeling guilty about taking Eileen to the nursery and instead was looking forward to Eileen growing to be independent.

'I am pleased to see you both are taking an interest in your daughter's learning,' Andrea frowned, looking at Severus, 'Aren't you Professor Snape?' Severus nodded cautiously, 'Me and a few others thought so. You taught us nearly ten years ago. We weren't so sure, because… well…,' her eyes drifted to Florence and to Eileen.

'Yes, well I _am_ Professor Snape,' he said bluntly, he glanced at Florence who was packing away Eileen's belongings, 'Shall we return to the castle?' He saw the look of shock and the nudging between the other nursery workers made him uncomfortable, to his surprise.

'Yes, we're ready now. I'll see you tomorrow, Andrea.' She shook the woman's hand and Severus gave her a curt nod, her words ringing in his ears.

/

After returning to their quarters, Severus couldn't help but dwell on Andrea's words. It made him think that people saw him as she did. He ended up volunteering to take Misty for a walk around the castle grounds.

The look of shock on Andrea's face kept replaying in his head and he hoped taking a walk would clear his head. He knew he had presented a persona of himself when he started working at Hogwarts of a loner, someone that was only interested in getting his job done. He was the first to say he was surprised at finding himself falling in love, let alone the rumours that came with the growing relationship.

 _Did Snape slip Professor Mountfield a love potion?_

 _Is she under the Imperious Curse? Wouldn't put it past the dungeon bat._

 _Bet he knocked her up after a drunken night and now she has to marry him._

Florence was completely oblivious to the rumours and she always had a smile on her face whenever she saw him. She'd seen all sides of him and yet stuck by him, even when he thought she wouldn't.

'Severus Snape,' Severus froze and turned slowly.

'Igor,' he said coolly.

'I am surprised you have not come to me about the Mark…' Karkaroff said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'With Moody now a member of staff, I thought it wise to avoid any Death Eater talk… after all he was the one who caught you…' Severus hid a smirk as Karkaroff shuddered slightly.

'Yes, perhaps you are right.' He gripped his forearm self-consciously, 'If there is something we should be concerned about there will be another sign.'

' _If_ there is another sign,' Severus said.

Karkaroff chuckled, 'Come now Severus. We have not had so much as a signal until now. Surely, a man of your intelligence can see that he will be back. Prepare yourself, Severus.'

/

It turned out that the students were not as devasted about losing the Quidditch Tournament as the staff first thought. The buzz surrounding the Triwizard Tournament was enough to keep them distracted and they were curious about the visiting schools.

Florence found that that the students were growing more curious about the history of the French and Bulgarian wizards and she quickly incorporated a brief history into her curriculum. The students were fascinated by the impact of the French Revolution on the aristocratic families which led to Florence taking foreign history of magic more seriously. She thought of incorporating the Salem Witch trials and impact of the world wars into her curriculum. Perhaps, she thought, Crouch was onto something with the Triwizard Tournament broadening both the students and staff on international magic.

Severus, on the other hand, was sticking to his well-worn curriculum. He had shut done all attempts by the students to lessen the work load on the account of the competition, much to annoyance of the students. Severus, to the surprise of the staff, even gave work to the visiting students.

'I do not see why they get away with not having classes. Before I gave them homework they would sit and distract the class.' He said firmly.

'But is it really all that necessary? They are only here for a year,' Pomona said.

'I think Severus is right,' Minerva said, 'on this case,' she quickly added, 'I found giving them work helped to keep the students focused.' She admitted.

Severus sat back in triumph, 'Perhaps, Pomona, my way is the best way. I believe Florence has been giving the visiting students a project to do in place of the exam.'

Florence nodded, 'I have. They enjoy researching their projects and it brings in different types of history that we would not otherwise cover.'

Pomona hummed, 'There are some French and Bulgarian plants we do not get the chance to cover… there is the chance you three are right.'

Florence laughed, 'There is nothing wrong with admitting when your wrong, Pomona.'

Minerva raised an eyebrow, 'Yes, well you cannot inflate Severus' ego too much. On another note, who do you all reckon will be the Champions?'

'It's hard to say, there are some strong candidates. Viktor Krum will definitely be the Durmstrang Champion. Even Karkaroff is adamant on that one.' Florence said, flicking through _Witch Weekly._

/

The staff were right about Krum being the Durmstrang Champion, however, no one could predict Harry Potter being the second Hogwarts Champion.

'Harry Potter!' Crouch yelled out in bewilderment.

Florence watched as Hermione Granger pushed Harry up and towards the front of the Hall. A loud buzzing erupted as Harry nervously approached Dumbledore who pointed him to the Trophy Room.

She looked in shock to Severus who looked as bewildered as her, 'You don't think…'

Severus shook his head, 'It's impossible.'

Dumbledore dismissed the students and gestured for the staff to follow him through to the Trophy Room. Florence held Severus back, 'I think this is going to take a while and the nursery is going to close soon.'

'You should go. I reckon Dumbledore is going to want me to present. In case he thinks it is related to You-Know-Who.' Florence gave Severus a quick kiss before hurrying off.

Severus couldn't help but feel relieved that he would not have to endure the whisperings from the nursery. He prepared himself for the onslaught from Madam Maxime and Karkaroff. He was not sure which situation was more uncomfortable.


	33. Chapter 33

By the start of December, the rumours surrounding the Yule Ball had spread around the school. Florence and Severus had settled into a routine of Severus taking Eileen to nursery and Florence would collect her. Severus chose to drop Eileen off, only so he would avoid spending any time with the workers. They still spoke to him as if he was still their professor and would only have the minimum amount of conversation with him. Not that it bothered him.

Florence, on the other hand, enjoyed the daily progress reports from Andrea and the other staff. He assumed that they preferred talking to her, when she would come back she'd talk happily about Eileen's day and what the staff had to say. It seemed, to Severus, that Florence was firmly happy with her decision to return to work and she would enjoy spending her evening with Eileen.

With Christmas festivities at the forefront of the school chatter, Severus' mind would often fall upon gifts for Eileen. His own parents were not the sort to give him numerous gifts; he would be given a small present from his mother and he could remember some years when he would receive nothing, and Lily would smuggle him bars of chocolate out of sympathy.

He doubted any of the staff would know what sort of presents a baby would enjoy, or even want. After much thought, he figured a variety of soft toys and practical items would be a good start. At least, he thought, when he mentions it to Florence he would seem interested in their daughter's first Christmas. Perhaps even take her by surprise for once.

'I was thinking, would Eileen like a soft dragon toy? Not the type that blow smoke, but the baby-friendly version. Or maybe we should invest in a baby bouncer, after all she will be coming up that age soon and her birthday is not too long after Christmas.' Severus paused and watched Florence look at him in surprise, just as he hoped.

'Huh, that's actually what I was thinking. Andrea was saying Eileen was starting to stand up and attempting to take steps. She also said Eileen was starting to attempt to say words…,' She picked Florence up and pointed at Severus, 'Who's that Eileen?'

Eileen smiled and pointed at her father, 'Dada!'

'I heard her say it yesterday morning whilst you were in the bathroom, but I wanted her to say it to you. She can say 'mama' too.' Florence said softly.

'Mama!' Eileen said happily, pointing at Florence.

Severus was stunned. He slightly staggered over to Florence and Eileen and hugged his daughter close. He felt immense pride in his daughter and he felt himself excited about seeing her grow older. These were the milestones he looked forward to and it was more incredible then he had ever imagined.

/

It was not surprising that the Triwizard Tournament was still at the forefront of the school's mind. The professors begun to repeat themselves with their failed attempts to keep the gossip outside the classroom. Florence imagined that Severus was possibly the only one to not have as severe an issue. Even Minerva was beginning to grow tired of the talk.

'The sooner the first task is over, they will all settle and then they will be thinking of the Halloween and Christmas festivities,' Minerva said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

Florence hummed, 'Perhaps. I think it depends on how spectacular the first task is. If it's more than they expected, then the classroom chatter will be all about the task.'

'The older students aren't too bad. They are concerned about OWLs and NEWTs. The younger ones are far too excited. Not too mention certain Slytherin students have been sporting rather derogatory badges…' Minerva said, glancing at Severus who was reading the Daily Prophet.

'I have tried to confiscate the badges, but they reproduce quicker than I take away,' Severus said calmly, turning a page.

Flitwick entered the staffroom, shaking his head, 'Albus has told me some surprising news,' he paced the room, 'Rita Skeeter will be visiting the castle regularly in order to cover the Tournament.'

'So? The press becoming involved was inevitable,' Severus said, flicking through the newspaper, slightly quicker than previously.

Flitwick chuckled, 'She will be carrying out interviews with students of her choosing and even staff, in order to 'get a feel of the environment the future generation are studying in'.'

'That doesn't sound too bad.' Florence said.

Flitwick chuckled again, shaking his head, 'Rita Skeeter is infamous for writing exaggerated stories and destroying numerous careers. To have her loose in the castle simply does not make sense.'

'Albus must have a reason for allowing her access,' Minerva said, 'Albus wouldn't be so thoughtless.'

A silence fell upon the staff room, 'What will she ask the students?' Florence asked.

The professors glanced at each other, 'I hate to think,' Pomona said, 'She'll try and gather any kind of dirt about Hogwarts.'

'Huh,' Florence said, she could see why the other professors were so touchy about Dumbledore giving Skeeter access to Hogwarts. Florence checked her watch, 'I should probably get my classroom up for the day.' A few other professors muttered in agreement.

Severus would accompany Florence to her classroom as often as he could. Since Eileen was born they had limited time alone together and ten-minute walk, as short as it was, was still time he could spend with her, despite her protests.

'Do you ever think about what house Eileen would be sorted into?' Florence asked Severus.

He hummed, 'I haven't given it much thought. After all she isn't even one yet.'

'I know. But it seems the house you are sorted into defines your time at Hogwarts and even after graduation,' Florence said, 'And the general population of the school look down on Slytherin. I guess there is a stigma around the house.'

'I know what you are on about. Unfortunately, there is not much that can be done to change that stigma. It will get worse before it dies away,' his mind drifted to Karkaroff's words about Voldemort's potential return. He couldn't have his daughter lumped with the Death Eaters. _Karkaroff was also over dramatic. Perhaps Eileen will be safe from it all._

'Do you think we should have a second child?' Florence said casually.

Severus nearly tripped over his feet in shock, 'But we just had one… you're not suggesting…'

Florence laughed loudly at Severus' reaction, a few students turned to look at the pair, 'No, no, not _now_. Maybe in a couple years or so. It would be nice for Eileen to have a sibling.'

Severus sighed in relief. He had barely slept in the past few weeks as Eileen was in the middle of teething and as a result struggled to deal with the inevitable pain. Although he admit he had occasionally found himself thinking what it would be like if they had another child, 'I would have to agree,' he lowered his voice, 'but please keep taking the potion for now.'

Florence snorted, 'Don't you worry. I am just as sleep deprived as you.'


	34. Chapter 34

The Yule Ball.

Words that filled Severus with immense dread. Minerva and Albus had taken the pressure of the other heads of houses by volunteering to teach the students basic dance steps and, for the keener, routines.

 _All staff are required to attend_.

Severus was not surprised that Florene was ecstatic. She had a wardrobe filled with beautiful gowns. Not to mention socialising was something she enjoyed.

 _Staff must take part in the first customary dance_.

Severus could feel the dismay filling him as he stared at the word 'dance'. He hadn't done so much as a dance since his wedding and that was no more than a shuffle with Florence leading and spinning herself around.

Perhaps, he thought, he could leave early on account of Eileen. But Florence would feel guilty and leave with him. And he couldn't be the cause of her coming back early from a 'joyous' occasion because of his hatred of parties.

At least he would have a date. His mind was drawn to the countless Christmas and Halloween parties he didn't attend due to the embarrassment of having no one to go with. For once he would be accompanied by his wife.

Perhaps he would stay. Just so he could bask in the enjoyment of the envy that the other male staff and older students would feel. Florence was the polar opposite of him and was blissfully unaware of what people thought. Not to mention she was happy to show affection to him in public, something that he still was shocked by.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Eileen suddenly crying. He hurried over and carefully picked her up from her cot. Checking the time, he sighed, 'I am a little late giving you your dinner. Your mother normally reminds me.'

Florence, unlike Severus, ran mock tests near the end of the term and she would carry out revision sessions late into the evening.

'Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, I still struggle with it all…' Florence had said before she'd left for the first of the sessions.

'Yes, I shall be perfectly fine. Eileen will sleep most of the time. And I know she gets fed soon after she comes back from nursery because she doesn't like to be fed her evening meal by the staff,' Florence nervously chewed her lip and Severus put his arms around her waist, 'Trust me, everything will be perfectly fine.'

Florence hummed, 'I guess this is the best opportunity to test how well you can cope with Eileen on your own.' She laughed as he rolled his eyes, 'I'm joking! There is not anything Professor Snape cannot do,' she winked and gave him a kiss, 'Good luck!' she called out as she left.

Florence's pretend lack of belief in him made Severus feel slightly guilty at forgetting Eileen's feeding time, 'I think, we don't tell your mother I'd forgot. Otherwise she really won't trust me next time,' Eileen gurgled happily as Severus fed her, 'On the other hand, nothing needs to be said. You seem perfectly happy.' Eileen clapped her hands down on the high chair's table, 'Definitely not angry with me.'

After feeding her, he set her down on the carpet and watched as she eagerly crawled to reach her favourite stuffed owl. She laughed happily and carried it over to Severus who smiled warmly, 'Thank you,' he watched her retrieve another toy, 'Perhaps your mother is right. A sibling would not be the worst idea she's had,' he stifled a yawn, 'although one of you is hard enough work.' Eileen copied Severus' yawn, stretching her arms out to him, 'tired, are you?'

He let her pick out a book for him to read; he assumed she picked the book based on the cover as she would always pick the story about a family of multi-coloured owls. He was baffled by her interest in the story as by the end he would find himself nearly asleep out of sheer boredom.

Just as he was reaching the end, he heard the door open and Florence whisper his name, 'In here.' He called out as quietly as he could.

'Is she sleeping?' Florence asked.

Severus nodded triumphantly, 'She's been fed, played a little, and now sleeping.'

She held her hand to Severus who was led back into the front room, 'I am impressed. I was half expecting you to be a wreck.' She gently kissed him.

He hummed, 'Why, because I'm the professor who tolerates little and hands out detentions far too easily?' he kissed her back.

She smirked, 'Perhaps. I was thinking a lot about you this evening.'

'Oh?'

She started to slowly unbutton his shirt, 'Yes. I'm very glad you got Eileen to sleep so easily.'

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, 'I was expecting you to be tired from your late finish.'

'You expected wrong,' she smirked again as he gasped sharply as she brushed her hand against his crotch.

'I most certainly did.'

/

The professors had been right about the work of Rita Skeeter. Her last publication had presented Hermione Granger, as Ron Weasley had put it, as being a 'scarlet woman'. Florence was disappointed at seeing so many of the girls carrying around articles of _The Daily Prophet_. By the end of the week, she had confiscated at least fifty copies of the newspaper.

'But Professor, we simply want to know the current affairs. I hear there is a fascinating article about the impact of house elves on today's society.' Malfoy said, his friends smirked a little.

Florence raised an eyebrow, 'I will give you all fifty copies if you give me the writer of that article.'

Malfoy's face flushed, 'I-I-I can't think of the full name.'

'Not even a first or last name?'

'It is not important.' Malfoy said firmly, turning his attention to his quill.

'I thought not. Back to the impact of the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards…'

From what Florence could gather, the culprit behind the article was none other than Pansy Parkinson who was jealous of the budding friendship between Hermione and Viktor Krum. It seemed, from the rumours that the two were often seen talking in the library. Naturally, the article made reference to Hermione being a 'plain but skilled witch' who brew love potions to 'satisfy her taste for celebrity wizards'.

The article was the talk of the staff room by the end of the day, with Florence being outraged that Skeeter was allowed to write defamatory articles about the underage students who were not participating in the competition.

'You should've seen Hermione's face. She looked so devasted. Not to mention she hardly spoke in my class, Normally, she's the one dominating the discussions. It's outrageous! I'd say half the class had a copy of the wretched newspaper just to ask her if it was true or not.'

Minerva nodded, 'I agree. Apparently, Miss Granger had a heated discussion with Skeeter in Hogsmeade and this was Skeeter's revenge. Not that the Slytherins weren't happy to cooperate.' She stared pointedly at Severus.

'I have spoken to the students in question. Thirty points were taken off Slytherin and a detention will be served.' He said.

'I bet if it was a Gryffindor student you would have taken a hundred points off and a threat of expulsion,' Minerva said, narrowing her eyes.

'That is not true,' Severus said, sipping his coffee.

Minerva huffed, shaking her head.

'At least we all agree that Rita Skeeter is a horrible woman.' Florence said, fiddling with her wand.

/

The monitoring of the study period was often a task that most staff preferred to pass onto Severus who seemingly enjoyed spending the hour reading his own books whilst pacing up and down the tables.

Most of the staff struggled to keep the numerous students focused on their work and the mere presence of Severus seemed to be enough of a reason for the students work as silently as they could.

Despite Severus' presence, the prospect of finding dates for the Yule Ball provided too much of a temptation for the students. The opportunity to ask a potential dance partner to the Ball in a manner that would not attract too much attention was there and Severus saw many, some successfully, find dates.

He couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Ron Weasley's poor attempt to ask Granger to Ball. There were rumours in the staff room that she was attending with Viktor Krum. Severus was looking forward to seeing Weasley's face on the day at seeing his crush attend with his Quidditch idol. Especially after Weasley's comment that Granger was too embarrassed to admit she didn't have a date.

'This is embarrassing now, even the greasy git has a date,' Ron had whispered to Harry.

'I know, Ron.' Harry said, glancing nervously in Severus' direction, hoping that Ron's frustrations would be quieter.

'Let's make a deal that by the end of the day we both will have a date. Deal?'

'Deal.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. Greasy git? He set his book down. This would be the third time he'd heard them talking off topic. At least when Granger was with them they would be chastised by her. He grabbed their names and pushed their heads down, facing their empty parchment.

He picked up his book and smugly walked off, hearing the groans of pain and the whispered insults.


	35. Chapter 35

Even the lest festive of people had to admit the Great Hall's decorations were breath-taking. Flitwick happily drank in the compliments of his handiwork, telling anyone who would listen the spells and charms he used to make the candles and mistletoe float and make snow fall delicately from the charmed ceiling.

Dumbledore had made the staff arrive slightly earlier than the students, Florence assumed so he could ensure students would not enter the Hall until the Champions had. It was tradition after all. Not to mention Dumbledore was insistent that as the bare minimum number of staff should see the decorations, to ensure the surprise would not be spoilt.

Hokey had happily agreed to look after both Eileen and Misty for the evening, making both Severus and Florence slightly more relaxed about attending the Ball. Severus had nervously fiddled with his cufflinks as they had made their way to Hall until Florence held his hand in hers, giving him a reassuring squeeze and a smile.

Minerva had managed to locate all the Champions, after hunting down Harry Potter, 'Mr Weasley is embarrassed of his dress robes, apparently his mother took the 'dress' part literally.' She had a small smirk on her face.

Florence could see why when Ron had finally come out of the broom cupboard he was hiding in. The outfit was undeniably hideous and his poor attempts to alter it made it look even worse.

'Wait for Weasley's reaction to Granger's date,' Severus murmured.

Florence frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'Just watch.'

Florence raised her eyebrows in surprise at seeing Hermione's stunning outfit and her look of complete happiness at being on the arm of the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, she gave Ron a little wave whilst he looked on in complete jealousy. His face was hardened, and he responded to his date's comment with indifference, but his gaze followed Hermione as she walked into the Hall, Padma had to pull on Ron's arm for him to lead her into the Hall.

'That was just uncomfortable.' She said, taking his arm and following the heads of the schools into the Great Hall.

Severus hummed, 'Slightly sad, but he had his chance,' he leant closer to her, 'You look beautiful.'

She smiled, 'Thank you. It's nice to see you wearing a different colour!' she winked as he rolled his eyes.

'If you must know, it is a formal outfit.'

'And you look very handsome,' she smiled up at him.

The dance, Florence felt, was slightly awkward, Harry tried commendably to lead Parvati, but she ended up taking the lead as the pressure of being watched go to him. He nervously glanced at his peers who were whispering and pointing.

Eventually Dumbledore led Minerva onto the dance floor, encouraging the rest of the staff and students to the floor. Florence was surprised that Severus was willing to dance, especially after his long rants about the pointlessness of the dance. Even at their wedding Severus had made their first dance as short as he could.

'What changed your mind?' Florence asked, as he gently led her around the dance floor, Florence could feel he was uncomfortable and his eyes kept darting around, as people around them kept staring.

'I knew you wanted to dance, and I didn't want to let you down.' He said so quietly only she could hear.

'That means a lot,' she noticed that a few of the professors had sat down, 'come on, let's go for a walk.'

Just as they were about to slip through the Entrance Hall, Karkaroff cleared his throat, 'Excuse me, Severus may I have a word?'

Florence frowned and glanced at Severus whose face hardened, 'Is it important? I'm clearly busy.'

Karkaroff glanced at Florence and leered slightly, 'I see that, but please, a word…' he rubbed his forearm, the one Florence knew had the Dark Mark.

'Fine. But make it quick.' Severus snapped, 'I won't be long,' he said to Florence who nodded, her attention now on Harry and Ron who also were looking for an escape from the Ball.

'Let's go for a walk, get away from Percy and _Viktor_ ,' Ron muttered, 'Evening Professor,' he added.

'Evening boys, enjoying the Ball?' she asked innocently.

'Some people are more than others.' Ron said hotly, Harry mouthed an apology to Florence and ran after Ron who was storming off.

Florence couldn't help but wander outside, in the blind hope she could find where Severus and Karkaroff had gone.

She stopped suddenly when she could hear Severus' voice, '… don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor.' She frowned, she'd never heard Severus call Karkaroff by his first name.

'Severus, you can't pretend this isn't happening! It's been getting clearer and clearer for months, I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it-'

'Then flee. Flee and I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts.' Severus said curtly.

'I'm sure you will. Your pretty wife would be disappointed if she knew the truth-'

'Do not talk about her in that way.' Severus hissed, 'if you dare mention to her anything, I promise you will regret it.'

Suddenly the conversation changed, and Florence could hear Severus taking points away from young couples hiding in the rose bushes.

'We're walking,' Florence heard Ron say bluntly, 'Not against the law, is it?'

'Keep waling, then!' Severus snarled.

Florence flinched slightly at Severus' tone. She heard Ron and Harry mutter amongst themselves about what they clearly heard. Florence couldn't help but feel the same confusion that the boys felt, despite her knowing the topic of the conversation. She didn't understand why Severus had lied about knowing Karkaroff. She could remember him acting confused about Karkaroff staring at him at the Welcome Feast and continuously changed topic. It made her think if Severus was not reformed, as he continuously said he was.

She aimlessly wandered around the grounds, slightly hoping she would not bump into Severus. Eventually, she decided to go into the Hall. Staff and students had started sitting down for the meal and Florence quickly took her seat next to Severus.

'Where were you? I was expecting you to be somewhere in the Hall?' Severus murmured.

Florence shrugged, 'Felt like going for a walk around the grounds. Hagrid and Filius have a done a wonderful job decorating the grounds and Hall.'

'Albus said there is another dance after the meal.'

'Oh? How was your chat with Karkaroff?' Florence asked.

'Tedious. Not overly important,' he glanced at Florence, 'Would have preferred that walk with you.'

Florence hummed, clearly that conversation was important, why couldn't Severus be honest about it, 'I would've too.'

They finished the meal in silence and Florence jumped in shock as Dumbledore clapped his hands, clearing the plates, 'Please join us on the dance floor and welcome our special guest The Weird Sisters!'

As everyone stood, the tables were pushed back up, creating a larger space for a stage to appear. There was a sudden burst of smoke and music started to play, surprisingly it was a soft melody, and the couples started to dance. Severus offered a hand to Florence and she took it.

'You do not seem as happy,' Severus said.

Florence put her head against his chest as they slowly danced, 'You would tell me if something changed in your circumstances, wouldn't you?'

She could hear his heart beating quickly, 'Of course,' his hand on her waist tightened, 'you know I would tell you if it was important.'

She hummed, 'I hope you would,' she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of dancing with her husband.

/

They stayed right up to the end of The Weird Sisters slot and then decided to go back to their quarters.

Florence had already changed into a nightdress and dressing gown and was stroking Misty's head, 'What did Karkaroff want to talk to you about?'

He raised an eyebrow, 'I told you, it was not that important.'

'Are you sure? _Igor_ looked pretty worked up.'

He sighed, 'I assume you heard what Karkaroff had to say,' Florence nodded, 'I didn't want to worry you. If you really want to know… Karkaroff believes the Dark Lord has returned. He believes my alliance is with the Dark Lord.'

'I'm sorry for thinking you would lie to me-'

'Don't worry, I would have felt the same,' he sat back, 'do you know Occlumency?'

Florence shook her head, 'I had no need to know it.'

'It might be worth learning it. Especially if the Dark Lord will return. The Malfoys will invite us over more frequently and knowing Lucius he will attempt to break into your mind.'

Florence nervously chewed her lip, 'I assume you'll teach me?'

He nodded, 'Maybe this weekend. Is Eileen okay?'

'She was already asleep, bless her. Hokey said she was so well behaved.'

Severus smiled, he felt a burden had been lifted after telling Florence the truth about Karkaroff. But he knew it would get harder. Especially if Voldemort would return. Dumbledore would want him to return as a spy and he wouldn't want Florence to get entangled with his work. It was bad enough Malfoy and Karkaroff were intrigued by Florence's relationship with Severus. The last thing he would want was Voldemort questioning him about her.

'I love you, Severus,'

'I love you too.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Please enjoy and review!**

There was something quite odd about the feeling of someone being inside your memories, Florence discovered. There was a peace about it, that was when happier memories were seen. And yet the intrusiveness of Legilimency was not felt until the memories were warped, and the intruder made themselves known. At times Florence had not realised Severus had broken into her thoughts and feelings until he made himself known.

'Come on, Florence. You can do far better,' Severus had said after a fierce battle to block him.

Florence collapsed into a chair, panting, 'I'm trying. It's far harder than the Patronus Charm.'

'It is incredibly advanced, obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one. It is far too risky to attend any of the Malfoys' dinner without knowing Occlumency. Knowing Lucius, he'll be up to his old ways again if Karkaroff is right. All the former Death Eaters will be on high alert to get information about the others.'

'I doubt I'd run into any Death Eaters,' Florence said nervously laughing.

Severus sighed, 'I cannot promise that. I do not know what the Dark Lord's intentions will be if he returns. Knowing Lucius, he'd update the Dark Lord on the developments in my personal life.' Severus did not want to mention the fact Florence's mysterious past and heritage was the reason for that potential update. Normally the Voldemort did not care who his workers married or slept with, as long as they were not Muggle-born or women he wanted for himself.

Florence stood up, and held her wand in front of her ready, 'Okay, let's try again.'

Severus took a deep breath, 'Legilimens.'

Florence attempted to push back the force of the spell but soon the office morphed into images, flicking in her mind. A six-year-old version of her was attempting to catch a Niffler, she couldn't help but smile… she was ten and her grandmother had passed away… she was travelling to Paris with her mother… Lockhart… a puppy version of Misty… then Severus was drunkenly telling her he fancied her…

The montage of memories went back to her grandmother's death. Her mother was talking to someone Severus assumed was a relative. Young Florence was sitting sombrely reading a book whilst her mother was talking.

'… her grandmother wanted her to know the truth when she was older. I'm not so sure. How can someone handle that? I barely could.'

'I don't know Helena. Perhaps Florence could cope, she is showing immense power already.'

Helena shook her head, 'I can't do that to her. It's bad enough with the tabloids attempting to find out as much as they could… and Arnold selling stories and getting arrested.'

'What sentence did he get?'

'Something like tw-'

 _No… That's private…_

Florence tried to push the intruder out of her mind, clearing any feelings of annoyance or upset at the scene. She could feel herself growing tired, despite the feeling of intrusion dying. The inevitable collapse occurred, and Florence groaned in anger, 'I was so close! I could feel you being pushed out.'

'You did brilliantly,' Severus said, helping her into a chair, 'a little more practice and you would have perfected it.'

Florence rubbed her temple, glancing at Eileen who was happily sitting in her high chair, 'I'm not sure. Are the Death Eaters more skilled at Legilimency than you?'

Severus scoffed, 'Many cannot manage the basic form of Occlumency, let alone Legilimency.'

Florence hummed, 'I guess that's okay.'

Severus sat on the edge of his desk, opposite Florence, 'That memory…' he watched as Florence nervously fiddled with her wand.

'Severus you already knew about my heritage,' she said, fiddling with her wand.

'I assume your ability to see flashbacks is the power mentioned?'

Florence nodded, 'My mother never really told me about. I worked it out by myself from trial and error.'

Severus hummed, 'These are the memories they will be trying to find. Anything to throw doubt on my supposed devotion to the Dark Lord or your possible powers.'

Florence rubbed her temple again, 'I do not see how this will benefit them! I can't control it, Severus,' she ran a hand through her hair.

Severus took her hand, 'I know, you're so close to perfecting the technique. We'll leave it for today.'

Florence nodded, 'Do you reckon doing random practices throughout the day could work?'

Severus tilted his head, frowning, 'I suppose I could. Obviously not during your lessons, but perhaps free lessons and meals.'

'And we'll have another go this evening.' Severus could see the urgency in her eyes.

He nodded, 'If that is what you want to do.'

She leant over and kissed him, 'If it means you and Eileen are safe then yes.'

/

Florence and Severus practiced again in the evening until Florence successfully managed to maintain a blank mind and shields, 'I think that's enough for today,' Severus said, seeing how exhausted Florence looked.

She nodded, 'I think I'll take a bath. Eileen's already asleep so maybe you could join me?' She'd already started to unbutton her dress, tempting Severus along to the bathroom. He hurriedly started undressing.

Before they could step into the bath a series of loud crashes followed by Filch cursing echoed in the corridor. Both Severus and Florence sighed as Eileen started crying and calling for Florence, 'I suppose you should see to Filch, and I'll settle Eileen down.'

'I won't be too long,' Severus said, grabbing his pyjamas and a dressing gown, 'Filch better have a good excuse for disturbing me.' He mumbled, glancing back at Florence who was wrapping herself in a dressing gown.

'I'll still be here,' she laughed, 'but in the bedroom. Waiting.'

He groaned, slamming the door behind him.

/

By the time Severus returned, Florence had fallen asleep reading. She jolted awake when she heard a door slam shut. She closed her eyes waiting for Eileen to start crying but was pleasantly surprised when Eileen did not wake up. She heard the drinks cabinet being slammed closed and Severus muttering.

'It's not his bloody business… nosey bastard…' she heard him mutter as he attempted to quietly make his way around the bedroom without waking her up. He cursed as he knocked over a lamp.

'You do not sound very happy,' Florence said sleepily.

'Someone broke into my supplies cupboard and Moody naturally questioned why Dumbledore trusts me,' Florence sighed as Severus took a large swig from the whiskey bottle, 'It's none of his business! He should be more concerned who has been taking ingredients to make Polyjuice potion. Probably Potter and his friends…' Severus paused to drink, 'I am sorry our evening did not go to plan.'

Florence smiled, 'It's not your fault. It's the second task tomorrow isn't?'

He groaned, 'Yes. The task is under water, so we will spend the majority of the time staring at the Lake.'

'Misty will enjoy that. Free day out for her.'

Severus snorted, 'At least someone will enjoy themselves.'

/

As Severus predicted, the waiting for the task to finish was tiresome for those who were indifferent to the results. Even the diehard supporters grew restless as the hour ticked away.

'Gillyweed! I told you the Potter brat stole from my supplies,' Severus hissed on the way back to the quarters, 'and he had the audacity to make it known!'

'Come on Severus, perhaps he found it somewhere?' Florence said, trying to reason with him. Misty whined, yawning, 'Don't you start too.'

'A plant native to the Mediterranean Sea which I have to order in bulk? No, no, he stole that last night. Something the vigilant Moody failed to notice,' Severus sat back in his chair, satisfied.

'Maybe someone stole it and gave it to him?' Florence suggested.

Severus shook his head, 'Potter has stolen from me before, so why shouldn't he do it again?'

Florence sighed, 'I guess you have a good point.'

The rest of the waiting was done in relative silence, with the Weasley twins collecting bets on who would be victorious. Misty ended up wandering around with the twins who made the most of the excitable dog and collected more bets by raising the spirits of the crowd.

'Karkaroff will dispute defeats Krum,' Severus muttered, 'especially now Fleur has been withdrawn. It's typical tactics, especially after the last task.'

Severus proved to be right, again. Karkaroff tried to contest the extra marks Harry received from trying to save the other Champions' loved ones. Karkaroff looked furious about the merpeople's report, but still smug that Viktor Krum was seating comfortably in first place.

'That man is awfully competitive. I thought he was going to put in a complaint at one point,' Florence said, scratching Misty's ear.

'He would've had Harry came first.' Severus said, scowling at Harry.

Florence elbowed him, 'Stop it! If you had some definite proof, you could scowl and bitch as much as you like. Until then, stop it and pick up Misty's poo.' Severus scowled again and waved his wand, causing the mess to vanish.

'You never said how to pick it up,' he smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

When they returned to their quarters, Severus heard the familiar tapping of the owl at the window. He opened the window and the owl dropped the mail and patiently waited for a treat, 'Florence, there's a letter for you,' Severus said, as the owl happily took the treat and flew off, 'Rita Skeeter has written a nasty story about Hagrid being a giant. That's going to cause outrage amongst some parents.'

'Poor Hagrid. He's so lovely and the students adore him,' Florence said, reading the letter. She collapsed onto the sofa.

'What's wrong? Is it bad news?' Severus asked, putting down _The Daily Prophet_.

'My father is being released from Azkaban.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Please enjoy and review! This chapter includes extracts from the book.**

'Your father is in Azkaban?' Severus asked quietly.

Florence nodded, looking down at her feet, 'That's why I didn't want you to see too much of that memory… he did some unpleasant things and then when You-Know-Who was prominent he joined up and got arrested after torturing some Muggle-borns and Aurors,' she fiddled with the letter, 'I'm going to Owl Tonks… she said she's starting out in the admission and release department.'

'Are you okay?' Severus asked as Florence started to write.

She shrugged, 'It's all a bit strange, isn't it? Why are they releasing him now? The letter said some Ministry worker had visited him and helped the petition to release him. Unfortunately, there is a disclosure on who the person was.' Florence attached the letter to their Owl and gently stroked its head, 'hopefully Tonks can find out something.'

Severus suddenly felt uncomfortable. The talk had made him feel self-conscious about his own past with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Despite the fact he'd reformed himself and provided Dumbledore with valuable information, his loyalty had been, and was still, questioned. The sudden spike in Death Eater talk and Moody and Karkaroff had unearthed the old concerns and worries left thirteen years ago. Hogwarts rapidly felt suffocating and he needed to escape, 'How would you like to go to Diagon Alley for dinner? Minerva has been wanting to spend some time with her goddaughter and we can have some time away from the castle?'

Florence's face lit up, 'That sounds lovely!'

Severus relaxed, 'Perfect. I'll speak to Minerva whilst you get ready,' he waved his wand and Eileen's bag was packed, 'and you do not need to worry about Misty, the restaurant I have in mind is animal friendly.'

Misty woofed and licked Severus' hand, 'Come on, Misty, we need to get ready!' Florence said, laughing at the look on Severus' face.

/

As Severus had hoped, the night out with Florence proved to be the break from Hogwarts and their personal worries that they needed.

Minerva had jumped at the chance to babysit and offered to look after Eileen in Severus and Florence's quarters so Eileen would feel more comfortable.

There was something exciting about being able to venture further than just Hogsmeade and it allowed Florence and Severus to relax more as there was no worries about any students or staff watching their interactions. Severus had picked the restaurant, not only because Misty could go, but also it was somewhere the likes of the Malfoys would never be seen in.

Florence didn't care that it was not the most expensive restaurant and simply enjoyed spending time with Severus. It felt like the early days of their relationship, where they laughed and attempted to prolong the evening, even going for a walk around the backstreets of the high street,

'Thank you for this evening,' Florence said, wrapping her arms around his neck, 'it was perfect.' She gently kissed him and instinctively pulled her closer to him, 'let's relieve Minerva from her duties.'

'Sounds perfect to me,' Severus murmured.

Severus laid in bed, his arms wrapped around Florence. He'd grown accustomed to the feeling or normality and the joys of having his own family. The talk of having another child had dwindled and the talk was now about the worries they had about the possible return of Voldemort and her father's unexpected release from Azkaban.

He hoped it was nothing. Just hysteria built from a few individuals. Deep down he knew that was not the case.

/

Tonks had proved valuable in Florence understanding the circumstances surrounding her father's release. Tonks had sent her copies of the release forms, paperwork leading up to the event and even a signature of her father's Ministry supporter. Florence had spent hours staring at the signature. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't put her finger on why it was familiar.

'What do you have there?' Severus said, setting down the mountain of marking he had.

'Tonks sent me all the information she could find and there is something irritating about this signature.'

Severus lent over and his throat seized up, 'Malfoy.'

'What?!'

'It's Lucius Malfoy's. It looks familiar because his and Draco's writing and signature is near identical,' Severus said, shaking his head, 'Something is going to happen. Malfoy does not usually get himself involved in Azkaban convicts. Whatever it is, they want Death Eaters who are not well known or in public roles.'

Florence sat back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair, 'But why? You-Know-Who is dead!'

Karkaroff's words rang through Severus' head, 'Karkaroff might be right. He's coming back.'

/

There was a mass gathering as students, staff and family members of the Champions watched the final preparations. Hagrid was managing the spectacular magical grass maze and directing a few Triwizard staff about placing what Florence assumed to be hexes and magical creatures.

'Professor Mountfield!' a student called out, Florence and Severus turned to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a short red-headed woman.

'This is my Mum, Professor. She wanted to say hell-', Ron started.

'And thank you for making my children interested in history of magic. I think it is a turning point for the Weasleys. They just love your lessons and all those revision sessions.'

'Mum!' Ron said, looking distraught.

'You're welcome, Mrs Weasley,' Florence said shaking the woman's hand and smiling sympathetically to Ron.

'No, thank you for putting up with the twins especially. And call me Molly.'

Florence smiled, 'You are very welcome.'

'Erm, Mrs Weasley, there is a lovely buffet taking place in the Great Hall. Mr Weasley and the others are already there,' Hermione said.

'Sounds wonderful! I shall see you later Professors. Hopefully at the celebrations for Harry's win!'

/

As the final task was underway, there was a shift in the atmosphere for Severus and Karkaroff. Both were nervously rubbing their forearms and Karkaroff's eyes were wide and he started to pace nervously, despite Krum being rescued from the maze.

Severus suddenly hissed and he dug his nails into the wooden seat, 'What's wrong? Is it…?'

Severus nodded, his hand protectively gripping his forearm.

'What does it mean?' she whispered.

His face paled, 'it means _he_ has pressed someone's…'

Florence's eyes widened, 'but how?'

He looked worried and looked around for Dumbledore who had made his way to the front of the stalls with the family members, 'I do not know, but the winner of the Tournament is about to come back.'

Cheering erupted as Harry and Cedric appeared, gripping the Cup. Florence and Severus stood up in concern. Harry was laying on top of Cedric, his body shaking and there was the sound of a scream.

Severus suddenly gripped Florence's hand, 'Take the students back to their Common Rooms and then stay with Eileen.'

Severus knew it was a long shot that Florence would actually stay in their quarters; as the past had proved she instinctively wanted to help wherever she could. Severus, alongside Minerva and Dumbledore, had realised Moody was an imposter and was likely to have worked alongside Voldemort to sabotage the Tournament to get to Harry Potter.

It was a shock to all to see Barty Crouch Jnr as the imposter and the poor condition he had kept the real Moody in. Severus had grown accustomed to the fear he felt with Moody in the castle due to Moody poking his nose into Severus' affairs.

As Minerva took Harry and Moody to the Medical Wing and Dumbledore went to summon the Minister of Magic, Severus was left alone with Crouch.

'Well, well, Severus Snape. A family man now, with the heir of Ravenclaw no less! I'm sure the Dark Lord would _love_ to know this,' Crouch's tongue darted out to the corner of his mouth.

Severus pushed his wand further into Crouch's cheek, 'You'd be so lucky to avoid the Dementor's Kiss.'

'I know I will face them, but watching you squirm makes it worth it. Severus Snape. The man who avoided Azkaban. But you'll suffer soon enough.'

The Veritaserum was still working and Severus smirked, 'What do you know about Arnold Warrington?'

Crouch squirmed and his tongue darted out again, 'He's just a low-level Death Eater. He's going to help bring to the Dark Lord to power. You see, they are not going to believe he's back. A fourteen-year-old's word against the Minister who is too scared to face the truth and is going to deny all claims. Who do you think they will believe?' Crouch laughed, his tongue darted out again, 'You've enjoyed this comfortable life you've made for yourself, but it's all going to change.'

Severus backed away as the Minister arrived with Aurors in tow. Crouch laughed hysterically, 'It's all going to change!' he yelled as the Aurors carried him away in restraints and wands pointed at him.

'I've summoned the Order,' Dumbledore said, he smiled, 'Florence you can come in now and please take off that Disillusionment Charm.'

/

'I do not see why letting that man back into the castle is a good idea. He is completely useless and cannot do anything helpful to the Order,' Severus hissed to Dumbledore.

'He will be a massive pillar of support to Harry during this time. Furthermore, his house is a perfect, hidden base for the Order.' Dumbledore said calmly as Severus paced the Medical Wing.

Florence and Misty were sitting with Harry, his friends and the Weasleys, 'What am I meant to do now?' Severus whispered.

Dumbledore sighed, 'I think you know what you have to do,' Dumbledore could see Severus looking in Florence's direction, 'I'm sorry Severus, but we all have to play our part for the greater good. I'm sure she would agree too.'

A black shaggy dog suddenly ran into the Medical Wing and jumped straight onto Harry's bed. Severus balled his fists and followed Dumbledore.

'It is time for two of our number to recognise each other for what they are. Sirius… if you could resume your usual form.'

The dog turned back into a man, causing Mrs Weasley to scream and recoil, 'It's Sirius Black!'

Her children tried to calm her down whilst Severus looked both furious and horrified by the man, 'I still do not understand why he is here.'

'Like I said, by my invitation, just as you are. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences, and trust each other,' neither man moved, 'You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us.'

Very slowly, with a push from Florence, Severus moved forward, and Harry gave Sirius a push. The two shook hands and let go quickly.

'Now, to business. Firstly, Florence will be joining us. She has contacts within the publishing community. Something the Death Eaters made great use of last time.'

Florence's eyes widened, 'You want me to join?'

Dumbledore smiled, 'Of course. Severus said you are skilled at researching and have large numbers of trustworthy contacts. Naturally, you can reject this offer.'

'I would love to be helpful, any way I can.'

'Wonderful! Now, I have work for you, Sirius and Severus. Sirius, I need you to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while. I will contact you there.'

Harry attempted to protest, clearly wanting to spend more time with his godfather. Sirius too looked as defeated but promised to see him soon, leaving in his dog form.

'Severus, you know what you must do. If you are ready… if you are prepared…'

Florence looked as Severus glanced at her, wanting to say something to her. Instead, he nodded and left, following Sirius.

'Where is he going?' Florence asked, her face filled with confusion and concern.

Dumbledore looked at with pity, 'He will explain when he returns.'

/

Florence, when she returned to her quarters, immediately hugged Eileen. The look on the Diggorys' faces when they saw their son made her ache for a hug from her daughter. She couldn't imagine the pain they felt seeing their son dead, after thinking he was alive and had won the competition. Eileen didn't understand, thankfully, that the wizarding world was now in turmoil. That the darkest wizard since Grindelwald had returned against the odds.

Florence attempted to stay awake for Severus' return and fell asleep in Severus' desk chair. She moaned and stirred as she felt someone hugging her, and then she felt something she assumed was tears on her face. Her eyes opened and then her senses came back as she smelt Severus.

'What happened? Why were you gone so long?' She asked groggily.

She wrapped her arms around him as he knelt in front of her and she felt him shaking, 'Severus?' she carefully lifted his face up and she gasped as he was crying, 'Oh Severus.' She whispered, taking his hands and helping him to stand up, 'let's get you into bed.'

Severus still had not spoken as Florence undressed him. He closed his eyes as Florence unbuttoned his shirt and he held her gasp in shock, 'What happened Severus? Why are you covered in burns and scratches?' he tried to hold back more tears, he couldn't let her see him at his lowest.

Severus told a deep breath, 'Dumbledore has made me return to the Dark Lord as a spy. He questioned my loyalty and I had to prove it. Thankfully, he believed him, and I've been reinstated to my old position. Unfortunately, I was subjected to this, as a test,' Florence jumped off the bed and rummaged in Severus' potions cabinet, 'what are you doing?'

'Trying to find something to help you,' she said, 'here it is!'

Gently, she rubbed the paste onto his back to soothe the burns and scratches and gave him a vial, 'dreamless sleep?' he questioned.

'You're going to need it. After tonight, all your old nightmares will come back stronger,' she kissed his forehead, 'I hate seeing you this way.'

Severus rested his head against hers, 'I'm so sorry.'

'I don't get why you're letting Dumbledore make you do this.' She whispered.

'I promised him a long time ago. When I was alone and had nothing to lose. Now I do and I have no choice but do this, even if I do not want to do.'


	38. Chapter 38

The holidays started a lot cheerier than Florence had anticipated. Severus had suggested they go to her cottage in Cornwall, after she was still paying rent for it. Despite the attempt to create normality through the family holiday, there was still the loaming presence of Lord Voldemort, with Severus continuously being summoned to meetings late at night.

They had enjoyed a long week alongside the beach, with Misty rolling in the sand and running into the sea, 'She loved doing this as a puppy. I remember one time she went so far out I had to swim out and rescue her when she got caught under a big wave. Poor thing was so scared she refused to step in puddles for months afterwards.'

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the massive dog being frightened, 'Eileen is growing in confidence as well.' They watched Eileen attempt to chase the hyperactive dog, sitting back on the bench.

'I know. It's amazing how much she's grown over the last year,' they laughed as Eileen caught onto Misty's tail causing the dog to trip over and Eileen to tumble on top, 'Is it crazy I've been thinking about a second child? Especially with all that's happened in the past couple months.'

Severus hummed, fiddling with his sleeve, 'It is not crazy. I must admit I had thoughts too. I suppose we can see where the next few months takes us, and if all is as well as it can be, I can't see why we can't try.'

Florence beamed, 'We get to think about names again. Design a new nursey,' she sat back on the bench, her hands automatically cradled her stomach.

Severus put his arm around her, watching as their daughter attempted to build a sandcastle and Misty ran through it, 'She's going to cry,' Severus said.

'Without a doubt,' they both got up and ran over, trying to fix the crushed castle. Florence conjured a stick and threw it to distract Misty. They sat down, Severus picking Eileen up and placing her on his lap.

'I haven't built a sandcastle in years,' Severus said, trying to figure out how to make it taller.

Florence smiled, 'Muggles normally use a bucket and spade. I think we'll just cheat and use a spell,' she looked around to check for any muggles, she waved a hand the sand flew up to create a basic castle. Enough, however, to make Eileen clap and look at awe at her own sand castle.

Severus chuckled, conjuring a small green and blue flag. He gently took Eileen's hand and helped her place the flag at the top of the castle, 'Princess Eileen's castle.' He said softly. Eileen looked up at her father, smiling.

Eileen, afterwards, demanded to have her own sand castle inside the cottage causing Florence and Severus to create a spell to keep the castle standing and away from Misty's reach, 'I have no idea why she is so obsessed over the castle. It's like the bumblebee all over again,' Severus said.

'Flag!' Eileen chirped, pointing at the small flag, 'Dadda made,' she added.

Severus couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with love as his daughter looked at him adoration and pride. She didn't know about his past or what he was doing now. All she saw was the man he wanted to be. He took a tea towel and waved his hand, causing it to turn into a larger replica of the flag, 'We can hang this in your room,' Eileen clapped her hands, pleased to have a more permanent version.

Severus wished he didn't have to leave that evening to go to Voldemort's meeting. He would have preferred making sandcastles.

/

The lazy days in Cornwall reached an end when Dumbledore sent the Order members letters stating they were to go to 12 Grimmauld Place, London promptly.

Florence had failed in finding a babysitter, leading to them bringing both Eileen and Misty to the meeting. Severus hoped that Sirius Black's skin would crawl in jealousy at Severus' success. He knew if the roles were reversed, he would be green with envy.

The majority of the Order members were in the dining room, some were seated, and others were standing, catching up with old school acquaintances.

'Severus! Who is this lovely woman you have with you?' Severus vaguely remembered the man as being Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Kingsley, this is my wife, Florence Mountfield, and our daughter Eileen,' Severus said proudly, Florence shook hands with the man and exchanged pleasantries before being pulled away by Mrs Weasley.

When she returned, she looked relieved and she no longer had Eileen's bag, 'Hermione will be looking after Eileen during the meeting. Turns out her parents' friends have lots of kids and she babysits them during the holidays.'

'I suppose that will make the meetings easier. They can get quite heated,' Florence followed his gaze which was firmly planted on Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

'Severus, you two shook hands! The hostility is over, as Dumbledore said.'

Severus scoffed, 'The man is impossible to get along with. You watch this meeting go down in flames because of his stubbornness.'

Florence rolled her eyes, 'You both are incredibly stubborn.'

Severus chose to ignore her comment and turned his attention to the noise in the entrance.

'I'm so sorry! I've always been this clumsy. I'm perfectly fine, Molly,' a familiar voice said.

'That's Tonks!' Florence said, rushing out, leaving Severus standing on his own.

'How are you doing, Severus?' Remus said politely.

Severus poured himself a drink and felt obligated to go talk to Remus, despite Sirius Black, 'I'm fine, thank you. How are you?'

'Things have been difficult due to obvious reasons, but it is nice to see the old crowd again, isn't it?'

Sirius Black snorted, 'Severus was in a different group the first time round, a _darker_ group.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'Do you think that is a wise thing to say?'

'It's true, is it not?' Sirius said, he watched closely, seeing Severus' face harden slightly, 'Does your lady friend not know?' he gave a little smirk as Severus gripped the chair tightly.

'Sirius…' Remus said,

'Florence is well aware of _everything_. There is nothing you can say that will surprise her. It seems staying cooped up in this dump has ruined whatever social etiquette you had,' Severus took a sip, watching Sirius' face harden, 'Oh, she happens to be my _wife_.'

Sirius' face fell slightly, just as he was about to retort, Florence appeared with Tonks, 'I was just showing Tonks Eileen,' she glanced between the men, sensing the animosity amongst the pair, 'Anyway, Dumbledore is due to arrive so I think we should sit down,' she led Severus further down the table, away from Sirius and Remus, 'What on earth were you doing? I thought you were going to keep your distance from them?'

'Things cannot be helped. Besides, no harm was done,' Severus said calmly.

Florence sighed, 'You have to keep calm, even if he provokes you.'

Severus hummed, 'I won that argument,' he said, smirking slightly.

Florence rolled her eyes, 'Congratulations.'

The meeting, once Dumbledore arrived, seemed to be a catch up on the progress of each member on their individual tasks. After hearing how everyone, besides Sirius Black, had managed to find out sufficient information about the Minister's reaction and what suspected Death Eaters were doing, Florence was relieved to say she'd heard about money being stored for later use by one suspected Death Eater. He had even approached her to ask about investing in a secret project he was planning in the upcoming year.

'I know it's not a lot, but hopefully it's something,' Florence said nervously, fiddling with her wedding ring.

'It fits well with the rest of the information we're gathering,' Dumbledore said, pacing slightly, 'and it proves they are up to something, but are holding back whilst Fudge is denying You-Know-Who's return. He's played it right into their hands,' he paused, before clapping his hands together, 'Onto more pressing matters, we will be bringing Harry to Grimmauld Place after the Dementor attack that took place a couple days ago. Thankfully, Remus teaching Harry the Patronus Charm ensured Harry's, and his cousin's, safety.

'Naturally the Ministry is denying such events, but it means he is no longer safe at his aunt's house for now. Who would like to volunteer to help bring Harry, safely, to our headquarters?'

'I should go,' Sirius said firmly.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, 'Unfortunately Sirius, you are wanted in the Muggle world and it would not be wise for you to risk your safety.'

Sirius shook his head, defeated, 'Is there anything I can do?'

'In due course, Sirius,' Dumbledore said calmly, he looked at those raising their hands to volunteer, 'Tonks, Remus, Alastor, Kingsley, you will all do finely. Does anyone have anything else to add to this meeting?' a silence fell upon the group, besides Sirius tapping his glass in agitation, 'I shall see you all this Saturday, after Harry is brought here.'

/

That week Severus was called to Voldemort's more frequently than either him or Florence could've predicted. The number of meetings seemed to correspond with the number of unexplainable incidents that occurred in both the Muggle and wizarding world. Each incident and attack the Ministry put down to the 'evil and malicious actions of Sirius Black'.

Despite the fact Severus and Sirius did not get along, Florence couldn't help but feel bad for Sirius' situation. She decided at the next meeting to make a conscious effort to be nicer to Sirius, even if it was for her own peace of mind.

The recent events meant Harry's arrival to Grimmauld Place was moved forward three days and the meeting was pushed forward. There were a few members missing, Florence guessed they were taking part in the event. Florence and Severus followed Molly Weasley to the kitchen as she bustled around preparing dinner and pouring out drinks.

'How is the little one?' she asked,

'She's gone back to chasing bees and riding Misty. It's a relief because maintaining sandcastles is a lot harder than you would think, especially with a curious dog around,' Florence said, 'It also means Misty can keep her occupied whilst I try and start my new research.'

'A new book?' Hermione's face lit up, 'What will it be about?'

'The use of the press in medieval to early modern wizarding propaganda. My publisher wants it to be less controversial, so the focus is going to be about witch and magical creature rights.'

Hermione looked triumphantly at Ron, 'See? Creature rights are important.

Ron rolled his eyes, 'I doubt the book is going to be called SPEW.'

'It's S.P.E.W and will there be stuff about elves, Professor?'

Florence hummed, 'Perhaps. Elves are the least rebellious magical creature. However, after speaking to the elf who I pay to look after Eileen occasionally, there has been a recent movement amongst the Hogwarts elves to get better working conditions and pay, for those who want it.'

'You could end the book with that. To show that magical creature rights are poorly covered in the modern society,' Hermione said.

Florence sipped her tea, 'It is a possibility. I'd have to talk to my publisher. I can't tread on too many toes with this book.'

The sound of locks being opened and the loud clatter of an umbrella stand falling alerted everyone to the presence of Harry and the remainder of the Order members arrival.

'We should go into the meeting room,' Severus said, leading Florence out of the kitchen, 'Dumbledore will be here any minute. I take it Molly will be looking after Eileen?'

Florence nodded, 'Yes, she only wants to sit in when the discussion turns to Harry.'

Almost on cue, Dumbledore too entered, ignoring Harry's call and closed the door behind him.

'Arthur, you can start,' Dumbledore said, smiling to the group.

Arthur cleared his throat, 'Just the rumours of a Ministry official taking the role as Defence professor. Fudge is concerned about the students' defence lessons being too centred around using magic. He believes you are training them against the Ministry.'

Minerva gasped, 'That is outrageous!'

'The likes of Lucius Malfoy and Goyle are building up this fear quite successfully. The name Umbridge has been thrown around.'

Tonks pulled a face, 'She is a stickler for rules. It wouldn't surprise me if it is her cos she'll do anything for Fudge.' There was a murmur of agreement.

'Thank you, Arthur. Now, Severus, any updates?' Dumbledore asked.

Severus nodded, 'The recent incidents were the work of low-level Death Eaters, the type who are unknown to the press. He has sent them to Muggle towns in which they have blended in well and go about unsuspectingly. Representatives have been sent to the giants in order to make deals with them. There is also a rumour that the vampires and the werewolves have been contacted. Groups that the ministry have openly disregarded and can easily be manipulated.'

'Hagrid has been notified and him and Madam Maxine have been sent to make peace offerings on our behalf,' Dumbledore.

'After the last meeting Arthur mentioned some officials acting out of character. This is part of a test to see if the Ministry would notice if higher level officials were put under the Imperious Curse.'

'Have you heard any names being mentioned?' Minerva asked.

Severus shook his head, 'Not that I am aware of.'

Sirius snorted, 'How helpful. You've either confirmed the actions of the Death Eaters or warning us of potential action with vague information.'

Florence started chewing her lip, nervous to Severus' reaction, 'I cannot press the Dark Lord too much otherwise he would grow suspicious.' She let out a breath of relief.

'But isn't that your job? To give us information?' Sirius said, smirking.

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'And what is your job? To live in your mother's house and maintain the same level of dust from fifty years ago? Retell old stories from your Hogwarts heyday?'

Sirius' face reddened in anger as he was about to launch himself at Severus, there was a loud yell from outside the room, 'I should go see if that was the twins, you know what they are like,' Arthur said nervously.

'I think that draws the meeting to a close, unless anyone has anything else to add?' there was a silence, 'I shall send you all a letter when our next meeting is.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy and please review!**

A few weeks later, the return to Hogwarts was met with a tense atmosphere. Arthur Weasley's suggestion of Dolores Umbridge as the Defence professor was right, much to the other professors' annoyance. To the professors, it was a fear that the Ministry would start interfering with their teaching and the curriculum they worked hard to perfect would be changed at the drop of hat if this woman thought it too centred around practical magic or viewed the Ministry in a negative light.

The staff had gathered in the staff room, waiting for Dolores Umbridge to arrive. They all sat quite mournfully. The professor of Defence would normally be an intellectual like them, or someone skilled in the art, like Remus Lupin and Moody.

'Why the long faces?' Dumbledore asked, closing the door behind him, 'Dolores will be here shortly.'

'She's going to change things. I can feel a negative energy around her,' Sybil said, sadly.

Minerva sighed, 'I think Sybil's right for once. That woman is going to poke her nose in places she has not right to interfere in.'

Dumbledore chuckled, 'None of you have a reason to be so nervous. If anything, Dolores has the reason to be worried.'

A knock on the door, drew their attention to a woman dressed head to toe in pink, 'This is the staff room, isn't it?'

Dumbledore smiled broadly, 'Please come in and meet my wonderful staff. Professors, this i-'

'Dolores Umbridge. I will be representing the Ministry of Magic, whilst taking the vacancy of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I think it will be good if you introduce yourselves, so I get acquainted with you all.' She gave a little giggle, looking at each member of staff who looked bewildered at her, 'You shall start.' She said, looking directly at Severus.

'Is that really necessary? After all, I was in the same year and house as you,' Severus said, receiving some chuckles from the staff.

Umbridge puffed her chest, 'I think it will be a nice icebreaker. State your name and how long you've worked her,' She smiled quickly, trying to maintain her authority.

Severus rolled his eyes, 'Professor Severus Snape. I have been a professor for fifteen years.'

'Thank you, Severus,' Umbridge said sweetly, 'You next.'

Florence smiled nervously, 'Professor Florence Mountfield-Snape. I've been the history of magic professor for five years.'

Umbridge raised an eyebrow, 'Next.'

Minerva laughed, 'I taught you. I haven't changed name nor position.'

Umbridge ignored her, smiling at Flitwick, 'Yes?'

The uncomfortable task lasted two more minutes and by the end they'd lost any patience for Umbridge and her attempts at maintaining a hierarchy.

'I shall look forward to working alongside you all to provide the happiest and _safest_ educational experience for the future generations. I must leave, the Minister has asked for a full report on the conditions of the castle,' she giggled before leaving.

'Well, that bring our introductions to an end,' Dumbledore said, noticing at the looks of annoyance amongst the staff.

'What an absolutely horrid woman,' Pomona said.

'The Ministry must be planning something. I don't see why else they would send someone like her to Hogwarts,' Minerva said, sighing.

'It's going to be a rough year, that for sure,' Florence added, 'I wonder why the Minister wanted a report on the castle.'

'I don't know, but it is not going to be the last,' Minerva said.

/

Minerva proved to be right. Within a month Umbridge had been appointed High Inquisitor and had hired students to be part of the 'Inquisitorial Squad'. Naturally, the group was made up of Slytherins such as Malfoy and his friends who had more in common with Umbridge and the ministry.

'She's carrying out inspections on us now!' Flitwick said furiously.

'How can she have the right to do this?' Pomona said, pouring herself another cup of tea.

Severus sighed, 'If we all go along with this foolishness, she will have to put an end to it. None of us, I believe, have anything to fear. Our grades speak for itself.'

Florence chewed her lip, 'What if she's not just looking at us teaching? I've heard she observed Hagrid and brought up his personal matters. She's catching us all out left right and centre. I'll be gone first because I have no record at Hogwarts besides the teaching.'

Minerva handed her a cup of tea, 'Don't you worry dear. You've massively improved the grades for history, not mention your academic work is outstanding and you're incredibly well respected.'

Severus took her hand in his, 'She would be stupid to fire you.'

Despite the staff's attempts to make light of the inspections, Umbridge proved relentless in finding weaknesses in all the staff. Flitwick's height was a cause of concern, Minerva's age was called out and Severus' annual attempts to become Defence professor was called into question for his competency.

Florence's nerves had grown with every day, until eventually Umbridge appeared outside her classroom door. Thankfully, it was her fifth class, the one she'd hoped Umbridge would appear for.

'Don't mind me! I'll just sit at the back and you won't even notice I'm here,' Umbridge giggled, 'Of course I will be asking only a few questions when necessary.'

Florence smiled nervously, 'No worries. Now class, we'll be continuing with our main topic, the Giant Wars as part of the wider topic of magical species and conflict. Something which is relevant to-'

Umbridge cleared her throat, 'is this really necessary to teach to such young minds?'

Florence frowned, 'I believe so. It's important to learn from the past and to try and promote tolerance and friendship amongst the magical community. The giant and goblin wars and rebellions are key examples and incredibly relevant to today's climate.'

'But does that not make inferior races seem equal? Is that something you want students to believe?' she giggled again, gripping the clipboard.

Florence smiled, 'What does the ministry think?'

Umbridge frowned, 'I see we're asking questions now. I guess I should ask about your education. I see you have no record at Hogwarts?'

Florence's stomach dropped, 'My mother was sick, and I was needed to care for her. I do have records for a teaching qualification given by the _Ministry_ , and I carried out NEWTs via the ministry also. Not to mention I _applied_ for a job here.'

Umbridge scowled slightly, 'I have been informed you are married to a member of staff and you have a child living in the castle.'

Florence took a deep breath, 'I do not see how this effects my teaching. May I remind you we are in class.'

'Is the child living in your quarters? Has the Headmaster given permission for this? And is an _animal_ allowed in a classroom?' Misty barked at that comment, sensing panic rising in Florence.

'Of course! How is any of this relevant?' Florence dropped a hand for Misty to rub her head against.

Umbridge sat back smugly, 'Please be cooperative Mrs Snape.'

Florence narrowed her eyes, 'We are in a classroom, in which I am referred to as _Professor_. You are neither my superior nor my friend therefore when you address me, call me _Professor_ Mountfield-Snape.'

Umbridge puffed her chest, standing up, 'I am done here. Good day Professor.'

The students looked back at Florence who was still staring at the door, 'Are you alright, Professor?' Hermione asked.

Florence nodded, 'Yes, thank you. Seeing as half our lesson has been wasted, please turn to chapter six and make notes on the causes and response from the first and second giant wars please.'

She quickly hurried to her office, sinking to the floor as the adrenaline left her. She banged her head against the door in frustration at the way she handled the situation and Umbridge's prying questions. Severus would be furious. After all, she'd warned him not to lose his patience with Umbridge.

/

'Why is this woman prying into our backgrounds? She asked me about my husband's death!' Minerva said, shaking her head.

'It's completely unjustified. I hear Florence got the brunt of it. Poor girl was humiliated in her class,' Pomona said, sipping her tea.

'What do you mean, 'humiliated'?' Severus asked, folding his newspaper up.

'Did she not tell you? Yesterday Umbridge paid her visit and quizzed her about her non-attendance at Hogwarts, her marriage and about sweet little Eileen. Not to mention Florence was furious when she referred to her as 'Mrs' Snape, not 'Professor',' Pomona said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'I am not surprised she did not tell me. Although the matters Umbridge brought up shows Florence's career is strong enough that she had to go below the belt in order to get a reaction.'

Minerva hummed, 'I hope Umbridge would not use Eileen as leverage to make Florence leave.'

Severus sighed, 'Would she risk angering someone like me, Minerva?'

Minerva's eyes quickly darted to his forearm, 'I suppose she wouldn't.'

The meeting with Umbridge had made Florence feel nervous to wander around the castle, almost as if she was an intruder who did not deserve the title of Professor. Instead, Severus would take Misty on her daily walks and during the evenings they would walk around Hogsmeade with Eileen instead of the grounds in order to not provoke Umbridge.

'Come on Florence, you can't hide in here forever,' Severus said, undoing Misty's lead.

Florence sighed, 'It's better this way. The less she sees me, the best it is for my career. Did you know the house elves are more than happy to bring food to your quarters if you ask nicely? Turns out they dislike Umbridge too.'

Severus shook his head, 'I doubt this will make you feel better, but you're no longer the centre of her attention. Sybil is.'

Florence's eyes widened, 'What! What on earth could Sybil do. She doesn't even know what day it is.'

'Yes, that seems to be the reason why she wants to fire Sybil. Apparently, Sybil is inadequate for Hogwarts and shows Albus is hiring his friends more than professional staff,' Severus said, 'maybe we should have a nice quiet night in? Both Misty and Eileen are fast asleep.'

'I would really like that. Thank you for being understanding. Umbridge has put the whole school on edge and even the students have the felt the change in the school's atmosphere. Her Decrees have split the school into Squad members and the rest of students and even the staff are looking at each other with suspicion.'

Severus let her lean against him on the sofa, 'I think you've worked yourself up. Just relax and focus on your work. You've got your book to look forward to. Not to mention a couple of birthdays coming up.'

Eileen closed her eyes, 'That is very true. I'll just close my eyes for a little bit.'

Severus wrapped his arms around her, 'Take as long as you want,' he kissed her forehead and soon was also sleeping.

Their slumber was disturbed by Minerva's voice coming from the fireplace, soon Eileen was crying. Florence hurried to the nursery, bringing back a sniffling Eileen.

'I'm afraid there has been some dire news. Arthur Weasley has been attacked at the Ministry,' Minerva said, 'Severus could you come to Albus' office?'

Severus nodded, 'I'll be there shortly.'

'What on earth could've attacked Arthur? Especially at the Ministry,' Florence wondered, rocking Eileen.

Severus chewed his lip, 'I have a feeling the Dark Lord sent the snake over to the Department of Mysteries. I best be leaving, by the sounds of things it's very serious. Go back to sleep.'


	40. Chapter 40

'YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!' Severus hissed.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, 'Just teach the boy Occlumency. It shan't take too much of your time. After all it took a few weeks for Florence to master the skill.'

Severus paced the office, 'That is completely different. Potter is difficult… I don't want to see…'

'I understand that. If he has more visions, then I will request the lessons. If not, then you won't need to worry. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys are currently at Grimmauld Place. It is clear the Dark Lord and Harry have a mental connection which can be manipulated by the Dark Lord.'

Severus stopped pacing and sighed, 'I get that, but why not you? You are far more skilled at Occlumency and Legilimency.'

'I am still wary about Voldemort becoming aware of Harry's closeness to me and this becoming manipulated. Once Christmas is over, I shall inform Harry and Sirius of this arrangement, if necessary.'

/

Christmas went far too quickly for Severus' liking. He'd enjoyed the break from the constant meetings with the Death Eaters and the Order. Harry Potter's dreams had proved to be a hot topic with the Order, with the mention of lessons being thrown around far more than Severus would've liked.

'Didn't Severus teach you Occlumency?' Minerva asked.

'Yep! He's really skilled but does push for perfection,' Florence replied, noticing Severus shaking his head.

'Perfect! It seems, Severus, everyone thinks you are well suited,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Severus shook his head again, 'I would prefer not to, but seeing no one else is willing to do it… fine.'

'Brilliant. Thank you,' Dumbledore pulled out a folded piece of parchment, handing it to Severus, 'this is a letter explaining everything to Sirius. Hopefully this will help convince him to go along with the lessons. Meeting adjourned. Oh! Sirius is in the drawing room, Severus,' with that Dumbledore left.

Immediately, Severus left for the drawing room, his free hand balled up, 'Molly please summon Potter to the drawing room,' Florence smiled nervously as Molly hurried up to the stairs to get Harry, 'How was Christmas?'

'Pretty nice. Molly cooked a lovely dinner; her roast potatoes were gorgeous. I would recommend you come over for Sunday dinner,' Tonks said.

'And is Arthur doing okay?'

'He's resting at the moment; Molly is adamant he's been overdoing it at work. The kids were so happy when he came home in time for Christmas. To be honest, we all were. If Harry hadn't had that vision who knows if Arthur would've made it,' Remus said quietly.

As Harry came down the stairs there was suddenly raised voices, causing Florence and Remus to hurry to the drawing room. Upon entering the drawing room they saw Sirius and Severus with their wands drawn and pointing at each other, with Harry standing in between the two, his arms raised to keep the men apart.

'Look Black, this is what Dumbledore has requested. Whether or not you have a say is not my concern,' Severus glanced in Florence's direction, suddenly lowering his wand.

'I can't see why I'm not able to train Harry! He's my godson after all,' Sirius said furiously.

Severus sighed, 'Take this up with Dumbledore. Potter, six o'clock Monday evening,' he worked his way past the Order members who had collected around the doorway.

Florence awkwardly fiddled with her shirt hem as Sirius muttered furiously to Remus, who was attempting to put a positive spin on the situation.

'He's one of the best at Occlumency! I understand why you're annoyed, Sirius.'

'But why him? Why not Dumbledore? Or Minerva?' Sirius raged, 'He's unpleasant to Harry as it. I don't want _him_ seeing Harry's thoughts.'

'I'll be fine, Sirius! Dumbledore wouldn't do this unless he had to, right?' Harry said, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

'Perhaps,' Sirius muttered.

Florence turned to Tonks, 'I think I'll leave… I don't want to make things worse by staying.'

Tonks smiled sympathetically, 'Don't worry, I'll make your excuses once they've calmed down.'

'Thank you,' Florence glanced behind and felt a pang of guilt for Sirius' situation. She would've felt the same if she was in his shoes. But the consistent aggression between the two was becoming tiresome for her and the other Order members. They were consistently walking on eggshells in the meetings and Severus would often leave immediately.

'Actually, Florence!' Tonks called out, 'Did you want to go out for a few drinks?'

Florence beamed, 'I would love to.'

/

'Severus?' Florence called out when she eventually got home.

'In the kitchen,' he replied, 'I take it you stayed for the aftermath?'

'Nope. Got drinks with Tonks and a few of her workmates. Nice people, quite clumsy though. What you are making for dinner?'

'Just lasagne. Trying to help get Eileen onto some soft food,' he paused, 'what did they say after I left?'

Florence sat down, 'Not a lot really. Sirius was pretty pissed off, but I wouldn't say anything major.'

He hummed, 'I would rather not do this…'

She frowned, 'Severus you're very skilled! Besides Dumbledore, you are the best suited for this.'

He sat opposite her, 'I don't want to see his thoughts and memories. I… may see _her_ ,' he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his hands, 'I don't want the feelings of guilt and anger to come back again. Besides, what if he gets into my mind?'

Florence held his hands, 'Try and stay positive. What is in the past can't hurt you.'

Despite Florence's attempts to make the situation better, the lessons did not go as easy as she had hoped. Severus' mood after the lessons were dark and he often would sit in quiet marking essays. Florence couldn't help but feel bad for the students who took the brunt of his fury. Occasionally, Eileen could bring Severus out from the dark cloud he would find himself in. It was clear the strain of the lessons combined with the responsibilities of spying had taken a toll on Severus who would often fall asleep at his desk.

After another long session with Harry Potter, Severus returned exhausted to his quarters, 'Florence?' he called out, 'Please say you've got something to eat.'

She popped her head out of Eileen's nursery, 'Yes, I didn't go to dinner, so the house elves bought some food up for us.'

He frowned, 'Why didn't you go to dinner?'

She sighed, chewing her lip, 'Eileen wasn't feeling too well so I picked her up from nursery early and we've pretty much stayed in here. Misty's been guiding Eileen's bed.'

'Any chance you know what's wrong with her?'

Florence shook her head, 'Poppy said she isn't sure yet, but she reckons Eileen has picked something up from the nursery. Poppy gave her a potion to help her sleep and a general antidote, but I will probably stay here for a couple days, just to make sure Eileen's okay.'

'What did the nursery say? Anything happen during the day?'

'They mentioned some of the older children were arguing and had been upset and they accidently set hexes off. After all they can't control their magic properly yet. Eileen most likely got in the way.'

'Ah. Between Minerva and I, we should be able to cover your lessons. Or I could take a day or so off?'

'No! I know you've got exams scheduled and my classes are only doing small projects. They only require a supervisor rather than being taught new material. Plus, the antidote should hopefully clear up whatever that hex was.'

He hummed, 'Okay then. Promise me if Eileen gets any worse, you'll tell me straight away?'

'I promise. Now, you look awfully tired, how about you eat some dinner and then we go to bed?'

He smiled wearily, 'Sounds wonderful to me.'

/

'Why hasn't Professor Mountfield been taking her classes?' Umbridge asked the staff sweetly.

'Unfortunately, her daughter has been ill. Florence is taking time out to care for her daughter. Between Severus and I we will be sitting in her classes,' Minerva said curtly.

Umbridge forced a smile, fiddling with her quill, 'I do not remember approving such absence.'

Minerva frowned, 'Her child is sick, and she has sorted out cover.'

'But I did not approve it. As High Inquisitor I must improve all absences and sort out the cover of classes,' she tutted, shaking her head, 'It is clear Albus Dumbledore has allowed you all to become careless with your responsibilities as teachers of the future generation. Professor Mountfield will have a meeting later to discuss her poor actions.'

Just as Umbridge was finishing her talk, Poppy rushed into the staff room, 'Where is Professor Snape?'

Umbridge cleared her throat, 'What is the matter?'

'It is a personal matter,' Poppy said sharply.

'He's in hi-,' Minerva started before Umbridge interrupted, ' _What is the matter_?' she said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Poppy sighed, 'I need to find him and inform him his daughter has been admitted to St Mungos Hospital.'

Minerva and the rest of the staff gasped, 'He's in his office, hurry and find him!' Minerva said, getting up, 'I take it Florence is already at the Hospital?'

Poppy nodded, 'Poor Eileen broke out in a horrid rash and was hiccupping uncontrollably, as was her temperature. I thought it wise she should go to the Hospital sooner rather than later.'

Umbridge cleared her throat, 'You may tell Professor Snape. However, he is to remain on school grounds. Personal matters should not affect the education of the students. What would the Minister think?'

Minerva stiffened, 'How could you! You are not the Headmistress of this School! You have no right to stop Severus from going to the Hospital to visit Eileen!' Minerva made her way to the door with Poppy, 'Albus will have the final say on this matter.'

/

It was much to the relief of the staff, and especially Severus, that Dumbledore granted him permission to have sabbatical leave to visit Eileen. Hagrid agreed to look after Misty until either Florence or Severus returned to the school grounds. Umbridge had remained stony faced and forced a smile as Minerva looked triumphant as Severus hurried off to the Hospital.

'I must remind you, Dolores, that _I_ am the headmaster of this school, and _I_ have the final say on whether my staff are allowed time away from the school,' Dumbledore said firmly.

Umbridge gripped her clipboard tightly, 'I am aware of that, Albus, but whether you have the student's best interests at heart is another matter. Let's hope I don't stumble upon something the Minister will not like,' Umbridge gave a tight smile before leaving.

Minerva turned to face Albus, 'Did that woman just threaten you?'

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, 'Yes my dear, I think she just did.'

'Is she okay?' Severus asked concerned.

Florence looked exhausted, sitting in a chair by Eileen's bed, 'They've finally got her under control. They reckon she was coming down with a cold and the hex she was accidentally hit with amplified it and made it a magically ailment rather than just a standard one.'

The two quietly watched Eileen sleep, 'She should be okay, Florence. She's a little fighter,' Florence chuckled, 'Do you remember when she managed to bounce back after she walked into Misty?'

Florence nodded, wiping away tears, 'I know she is remarkably tough, but I still worry. She looks so helpless lying there.'

'She's in the best place. I would wager that the nurses cure her within two weeks. Or less,' Severus said confidently.

Florence looked up, her face full of hope, 'You reckon?'

Severus pushed down his own worry, 'I would like to think so. Isn't St Mungo's one of the best hospitals in the magical world?'

Florence chewed her lip, 'That is true,' she held Eileen's hand, 'and they've already stabilised her in the first hour that we arrived.'

Severus sat on the bed, 'Exactly,' he gave Florene a small smile, 'why don't you take a nap? I'm here now and you look so exhausted.'

Florence sat back in the chair, feeling all the adrenaline rush away, she stifled a yawn, 'I guess… but what if something happens?'

Severus sighed, 'I will wake you up immediately.'

She chewed her lip, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt… and she is looking a lot better…' she let her eyes close, 'five minutes…'

Severus smiled, conjuring a blanket to cover Florence. Between the stress of Eileen's sickness and Umbridge's slow takeover of the school, Florence hadn't given herself enough time to relax. She was consistently concerned about something. His constant meetings with the Order and the Death Eaters most likely did not help matters. He mentally promised to try and spend more time with his family. Self-consciously his hand went to his forearm, with the rumours going around the Death Eaters, he didn't want to waste any precious time before the inevitable battle.


	41. Chapter 41

The day after Eileen was released from hospital was also the day Dolores Umbridge attempted to fire Sybil Trelawney. Florence had immediately gone back to her classes, not wanting to push hers and Severus' luck any further. She'd set up a calling system with the nursery in case of an emergency and they were understanding enough to keep Eileen away from the more boisterous children until her confidence returned.

'Quickly!' Fred and George Weasley yelled into the classroom, 'Umbridge is sacking Trelawney!'

'What on earth do you mean?' Florence said confused.

'Come on, Professor! It's all going down in the Entrance Hall!'

The large stream of professors and students hurrying past convinced Florence to abandon her research and follow the crowd, 'See! Wait until Dumbledore hears about this.'

Florence squeezed her way through the crowd and stood beside Flitwick and Severus, watching as Minerva attempted to console Sybil as Umbridge proudly argued the case for Sybil's dismissal.

'You have no such right! Albus Dumbledore is still Headmaster!' Minerva said furiously.

'Actually, the Minister of Magic approved a decree stating that I can dismiss staff whom I deem unsuitable to work.'

Sybil wailed at Umbridge's words, 'Here he is now!' Minerva said, handing Sybil a handkerchief.

The gathering went quiet as Dumbledore informed Umbridge that she was able to dismiss staff, but couldn't not make them homeless, 'Sybil can remain in her quarters until further notice. And I still have the power to appoint a replacement. Firenze shall start tomorrow,' he turned his attention to the crowd, 'It would be wise to go back to your common rooms and classes.' He quickly turned to go back into the castle, not wanting a retaliation from Umbridge.

The students quickly dispersed leaving the staff to help Sybil return her belongings to her quarters. Umbridge narrowed her eyes, 'Professor Mountfield, may I have a quiet word with you in my office?'

Florence nervously glanced at Severus who frowned, 'What about?'

'Just an inquiry about a small group of students,' Florence furrowed her brows, 'I suppose…'

'Good,' Umbridge roughly grabbed Florence's arm and marched her into the Defence office, 'Cup of tea?' Florence shook her head, 'Are you sure? It's nice tea, not like the stuff those house elves make.'

'No thank you. Which students did you want to know about?' Florence asked, self-consciously fiddling with her cardigan sleeve.

Umbridge poured herself a cup of tea, 'Harry Potter and his group of friends have been up to something. Of course, the rest of the staff are acting oblivious to it, but you're smarter than that,' she smiled sweetly, causing Florence's stomach to churn.

'I have no idea what you are on about. Yes, they are a tight bunch of friends, but I've heard nothing suspicious.'

'Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea?' Umbridge poured her a cup and pushed it towards Florence, who ignored it. Umbridge waved her wand and a small gold coin appeared from a drawer, 'Have you seen this coin before?'

Florence glanced at it, 'Nope. Looks like an ordinary galleon.'

Umbridge raised an eyebrow, 'Each time Potter and his friends are out of their common rooms, the number changes to the date and time they are wandering around the castle.'

Florence shrugged, 'I'm sorry, but I cannot help you,' she glanced at her watch, 'I have a class in twenty minutes which I would like to set up if you'd excuse me,' as she got up to leave Umbridge grabbed her wrist.

 _They were in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione, Harry and Umbridge. A giant too._

' _What is this?! You better not have lied to me. You and your friends will be punished!' Umbridge screeched._

' _You wanted to see Dumbledore's secret weapon,' Hermione said innocently, 'This is the weapon, Grawp.'_

 _The scene changed, '… filthy, dirty half-breeds!' Umbridge screamed._

 _The centaurs growled, 'do not talk to us in that manner, human,' The large group yelled as they charged at her._

'What did you do!' Umbridge yelped, pulling her hand back quickly.

Florence frowned, 'I have no idea what you mean. Excuse me, Professor.' Florence smirked as she closed the office door, 'that makes the next few months so much easier.'

/

The next few days came around in a blur for the staff. Umbridge had a called a meeting in the late evening. She stood in the centre of the room, proudly puffing her chest out, as the Minister of Magic and Shacklebolt stood next to her.

'What is the meaning of this?' Minerva asked wearily.

'I have called this little meeting due to recent events. I have been instated as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts,' she smiled proudly at the staff who looked gobsmacked.

'Where is Dumbledore?' Pomona Sprout asked.

The Minister stepped forward, 'Albus Dumbledore was to be arrested this evening but managed to escape. Dolores Umbridge is the most suitable, and Ministry approved, candidate to look after the students of Hogwarts.'

Umbridge smiled sweetly at Fudge, 'Thank you, Cornelius. There will be immense changes in this school. Of course, for the better and Ministry approved,' she turned to Fudge and Shacklebolt, 'Shall I see you gentlemen out?' the three left, with Umbridge speaking animatedly about the changes she wanted to put into place.

'Who does she think she is?! She has no purpose to take the role of Headmistress! The Ministry has gone too far this time,' Minerva hissed, shaking her head.

Florence sighed, 'It was coming to this. She's been waiting for the perfect excuse to get rid of Dumbledore.'

/

The students did not take to Umbridge's new regime well. The likes of the Weasley twins begun a string of prankster protests against Umbridge which in itself inspired other students to attempt their hand at pranks.

The more frustrated Umbridge became as it was quickly becoming apparent who the unfortunate target was, the quieter the staff got, and instead of reporting the students they would turn a blind eye. It was the staff's way of having their own protest against Umbridge.

'Professor!' Fred and George yelled out as Florence was making her way to the Great Hall.

She stopped abruptly, 'Yes?'

They quickly looked around, 'It would be best if you stayed clear of old Umbridge's office this afternoon.'

Florence frowned, 'Oh?'

George winked, 'You've been very nice to us… and we'd hate to see you…'

'You'll find out later,' Fred said mysteriously, 'Good day Professor!' They gave a quick wave before running off.

Florence sighed, her mind racing with thoughts of what the twins' prank could be.

'A portable swamp!' Flitwick said, tears running down his face, 'Another round Rosmerta! She thinks no one knows how to clear it. Rather simple magic but nothing beats seeing her confused!'

Florence joined in the laughter, 'I never thought the twins would be that creative with an exit. Do you think she'll ever figure out how to disable the swamp?'

Minerva shook her head, 'The woman is denser than a first year. I was pleasantly surprised to see the boys took my classes seriously, despite their constant misbehaviour.'

Sprout nodded, 'They made the swamp incredibly lifelike.'

Flitwick sighed, 'I guess we underestimated them. When that horrible woman goes, we should keep a small patch of swamp to remember the finest Hogwarts protest.' The staff murmured in agreement, 'I'm sure Albus would agree. He'd be disappointed he didn't get to witness it.'

Florence held up her tankard, 'To Fred and George!'

'To Fred and George!'


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry for the long wait. A mixture of health problems and university has distracted me. Please enjoy and review!**

The aftermath of what Umbridge called a 'mutiny' was unfortunately short lived. The atmosphere of the school darkened and the effects of Umbridge's decrees were starting to show on the students. The halls were becoming quieter and the Inquisitorial Squad were something the students, and even staff, were nervous of.

'Surely the Minister does not think it is right to have students snitching on each other over the most ridiculous things?' Florence asked Severus, perching on the desk in front of his desk, running a hand through her hair.

'It is not up to us to say what is right or wrong. We just simply do what we think is right,' Severus said simply, continuing his markings, 'Have you finished your marking?'

Florence snorted, 'Maybe halfway through?' she absent-mindedly picked at a hangnail.

Severus shook his head, 'You should really get a move on, Florence. Umbridge wants all exams marked by next week.'

Florence shrugged, 'Like I said, I'm maybe halfway through,' she flashed him a smile, 'Don't worry! I've got half a book written in less time. Anyway, have you hear-.'

Florence was cut short by a small knock on the classroom, 'Enter,' Severus lazily called out, continuing to work. A student nervously entered, fiddling with her sleeve, Florence guessed she was a third year, 'What is it?' Severus finally looked up from his papers.

'Professor Umbridge is asking to see you, Sir, in her office. She says it is a matter of urgency,' the girl said, almost in a half-whisper.

Florence glanced at Severus who sighed but organised his papers before standing up to follow the girl out, 'Make a start on your markings,' he called before he left.

Florence rolled her eyes but soon decided to make her life easier, she summoned her papers and settled herself in one of the student's desks and began the laborious task of marking. Severus was not gone overly long before he returned, 'As you can see, Professor, I am doing my work,' Florence said, winking in jest.

She frowned when Severus did not respond, 'What was it she wanted?'

Severus paced nervously as Florence watched in anticipation, 'Potter said the Dark Lord has Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries. I need you to go find Tonks and tell her to assemble the Order at the Ministry. Knowing the Dark Lord this is a ploy to get Potter to retrieve the Prophecy,' he said, 'don't worry, Minerva will look after Eileen and Misty until we return,' he gave her a half smile as she gazed back, stunned.

'I think I know where Tonks will be. Knowing her on her day off,' she chewed her lip nervously.

/

Florence's gamble proved to be successful. Tonks was at her usual pub with a few other Order members and Aurors.

'Are you certain about what Harry said?' Kingsley whispered.

Florence nodded earnestly, 'I am. Severus was adamant about it. He wouldn't send me otherwise.'

Kingsley nodded at Tonks, 'We shall gather who we can. Tonks, please gather the troops. We need to be leaving urgently.'

'What are going to do?' Florence asked.

Kingsley's eyes shone, 'We go to battle.' He laughed softly as her eyes bulged in shock, 'let us hope you learnt from your duelling lessons.'

'I'm really not sure about this...' Florence nervously said, 'I've never duelled... Severus will not be happy…'

Kingsley gave her an encouraging smile, 'Come now Florence, I have faith in your skills,' he looked at her seriously for a moment, 'We need your support.'

Against her better judgement Florence found herself nodding in agreement, 'I'll do what I can.'

Kingsley shot her a smile, 'Perfect! We should leave now,' he glanced to the entrance, 'Tonks is ready, let's go.'

/

Florence was never sure what she imagined a battle to be like, but the reality of it never fully dawned on her. Never when Cedric Diggory died. Not when Severus told her about his role as a double agent. Not even when she found herself joining the Order. She wasn't even sure if the reality dawned on her as they gathered outside the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley and Mad-Eye had given the brief, Florence was almost certain she was dreaming. Why else would she be creeping around a top-secret Ministry department, silently stunning Death Eaters?

 _Death Eaters_.

Supporters of Lord Voldemort.

Reality came crashing down. _Death Eaters_. Delicately designed masks concealing those who supported You-Know-Who. Florence was almost certain it was staring at one of Death Eaters in the masks and she found herself automatically raising her wand and disarming and then stunning the faceless person. She found herself staring at the unconscious body. _Death Eaters_.

A bang and then a wave of crashing pulled Florence from her stupor and she heard yells and screams.

 _Harry and the others_.

She saw a black shimmer rush past her.

 _Death Eaters._

 _Battle._

A deep laugh came from behind her. Florence steadied her wand and cautiously turned around.

'It seems Lucius was right. Snape's little bit of fun is beautiful. And that is something I want to try,' she could see him smirk and feel his eyes trailing over her body.

'No, you don't,' she said calmly.

'You've got some fight. You'll regret this.'

Florence readied herself, her practice duels with Severus ran through her mind, 'I think you will.' She threw the first hex, taking the Death Eater by surprise.

'Interesting.' He tilted his head, his silver mask glittering.

Suddenly her body was filled with pain. She felt herself fall to the ground. Pain that she could never describe. Something she had seen in Severus' eyes throughout the year, indescribable but yet real. _Crucio_. The man's laugh echoed metallically throughout her ears. She wanted to scream. No sound came out. _Crucio._ She clawed at her scalp to try and stop the noise. She could feel the man kick her, berate her, laugh.

 _Snape's bit of fun_.

Severus.

 _Keep your mind shut_.

Florence steadied her breathing, focusing on building up the brick wall in her mind. She could feel a probe against it. _Crucio._ Screaming. Wall. Focus. Her mind repeating Severus' advice. She fought through the curse, slowly regaining control of her body. She had to break his concentration on the curse. The next kick she caught the man's foot and pulled him onto the ground. His head hit the ground with a crack. He was unconscious. Florence laid on the ground for a minute, listening to the other yells and cracks of spells. She could still feel the remainder of the curse throughout her body.

She glanced over to the unconscious man, not caring if he was dead. He knew her, she thought. Severus. She had to protect her family. She crawled over, pointing her wand at him.

'Obliviate,' Florence whispered. The silvery thread of the memory was pulled from his temple and Florence looked from a moment before running to the source of the noise. Adrenaline was pumping through her blood and she wiped a droplet of blood from her forehead, she hadn't realised where the odd spell had knocked her.

'Florence!' Tonks called in relief.

Florence gave her a quick smile before stunning a Death Eater attacking Luna Lovegood. Much to her surprise, Sirius Black was very much alive and well, duelling alongside Harry against Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. As Florence turned back to Luna, Harry suddenly screamed, 'SIRIUS!'

'Harry, no!' Lupin yelled.

There was a sudden commotion as Harry shot after Bellatrix who was chanting 'I killed Sirius Black' continuously.

Time seemed to fly by before the Death Eaters either escaped or were captured by the Order. Perhaps the most significant victory was the capture of Lucius Malfoy. The man behind the various attempts to resurrect the memory of Lord Voldemort throughout the past five years.

As the battle ceased, Florence helped to fix the various wounds of the young students. Hermione was still glancing around in the hope that Harry would suddenly appear, 'He'll be okay. I hear Dumbledore was seen entering the Ministry.' Florence said as cheerfully as she could.

'He dropped it,' Hermione whispered, 'Harry broke the Prophecy. He heard it and then broke it.'

'At least You-Know-Who won't be able to get hold of it,' Tonks said, her attention was still being pulled to the Veil which Sirius went through.

'He wouldn't have felt anything,' Luna said in her dream-like voice.

Tonks and Remus smiled sadly, 'Perhaps not. Death is said to be painless to those who experience it, but not to those who are left behind,' Remus said softly.

'Kingsley has said for the students to be taken back to Hogwarts. Mountfield, I assume you are capable?' Mad-Eye said gruffly.

Florence nodded, 'What about Harry?'

'Dumbledore wanted to personally escort him back to Hogwarts. On account of the passing of his godfather and his encounter with You-Know-Who.'

Florence nodded, 'I'll see you all later, I guess. Come on guys, Madam Pomphrey will probably want to give you all a check.'

She glanced back at the now quiet room. Despite her knowing it was all real, she couldn't quite believe it.

'Is it true? About You-Know-Who?' Hermione asked as they arrived back at Hogwarts.

Florence sighed, 'I'm afraid it is. He let himself be seen by Fudge and other ministry officials. There is no way they can deny his return now.'

'Is Harry alright?' Ron asked, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

'I believe so. I think he's more upset about Sirius' death. After all, Sirius was the closest thing to his parents,' Florence dabbed at her forehead, small flakes of dried blood fell onto her fingers, 'Once Madam Pomphrey has cleared you all, you can see Harry.'


	43. Chapter 43

The feeling of dread Severus felt when he saw Florence entering their quarters was something which he hoped he would never experience. He could tell she had been Crucioed the moment he laid eyes on her. She was dazed and winced at the slightest of movements.

'Go to bed,' he whispered, he was furious that the Order members had convinced Florence to go to the Ministry. He'd only wanted her to go find Tonks and to inform them of the events. He had not expected them to drag Florene along. What if the Death Eaters recognised her? He'd heard of Malfoy's arrest and humiliation. As well as the sudden memory loss of Goyle.

'I'm fine. Just a bit sore. Is Eileen already asleep?' she let Severus lead her into their bedroom, Misty anxiously licking her hand, 'Did you feed Misty?'

'Of course I fed your dog. Eileen wanted to stay awake until you returned, however, tiredness got the better of her. I have a Dreamless Sleep potion made up. I recommend you take it,' he said softly as she undressed for bed.

'I think I'll be fine. Nothing that exciting happened,' she said cautiously,

Severus sighed, noticing the slight bruising on her back and sides, 'There is no need to lie. I can tell you have experienced the Cruciatus Curse. Please take the Dreamless Sleep, people can have a bad reaction to the Curse.'

'If it makes you feel better, I will,' she squeezed his hand.

As they finally settled into bed, Severus pulled her closer to him, 'If you want to talk about what happened, I am here,' he whispered softly.

Florence smiled, 'I know.'

/

For once, Florence was glad to leave Hogwarts for the holiday. As much as it was a relief that Umbridge was not going to be returning to the school and Dumbledore had returned, the dark cloud of Voldemort's return had reached both staff and students.

'Shall we go back to your cottage for our holiday?' Severus asked as they unpacked in Spinner's End.

Florence hummed, 'Definitely! I know Misty will be excited to run in the sea again. And Eileen will be a lot more confident.' She thought back to their first holiday in Cornwall and how they felt like a normal family on vacation.

Severus found himself grinning, 'We can get ice cream along the coast and there will be no worries about anyone bothering us.'

Florence gave up with the unpacking and lounged on the bed, 'My publisher can leave me alone for a few days. He's very insistent on me publishing a couple more articles. I have one rough draft about the struggle of witches during the English Civil War.'

Severus joined her on the bed, playing with a strand of her hair, 'It sounds intriguing.'

Her face lit up, 'Do you reckon? I think it's rather interesting. Especially with the Muggle nobility taking to believe prophecies about Charles I's fate. I guess I'll send it to my publisher and see what he says,' she chewed her lip in thought, 'I guess you'll be summoned a lot more now.'

There was an awkward silence as Severus' hand dropped and he sighed, 'I will, I'm afraid. They are going to make me take part in activities I thought I'd turned my back on.' He automatically pulled down his shirt sleeve, suddenly self-conscious of the Dark Mark, 'What is Eileen going to think when she's older? Her father nothing more than a criminal,' he spat the words out, disgusted with himself, 'There is nothing more than I want to turn my back on them. Run away. But Dumbledore wants me to stay. To be his pawn in a game I no longer want a part of.'

Florence sat silently, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the strain in his voice, 'Surely they won't need you anymore?'

Severus chuckled darkly, 'Dumbledore said I'm needed more than ever. This is my punishment for a stupid teenage mistake. Why don't you take Misty for a walk? I'll finish unpacking.'

Florence nodded silently, knowing he wanted some alone time to suppress the anger and frustration he felt, 'Eileen will probably be hungry soon. I think there's some lunch for her in the fridge.'

Severus kissed her forehead, 'Thank you for believing in me.'

/

'I don't see why that man must stay in the house! It is completely unfair!' Florence hissed.

Severus had waited anxiously by the window for Florence to return from her walk. He'd managed to hide any obvious traces of Florence and Eileen before Pettigrew had a proper chance to snoop. Eileen had thankfully fallen asleep after her lunch allowing Severus to stall Pettigrew with a pointless errand.

'I know, I know. It is the Dark Lord's way of testing my supposed loyalty. What do you want to do?' he asked.

'It's impractical for us to stay here. Your cover will be blown. Wouldn't it? Perhaps me and Eileen should stay in my cottage. It's the safest place and only you know of it,' she smiled sadly, 'Once all this is over we can have our holiday, can't we?'

Severus nodded, 'I don't want you to go.'

'I know. But it's not worth risking. Good thing we didn't unpack!'

After Florence had been moved back into her cottage, Severus sat in his chair. The silence, once his favourite companion, was suddenly deafening. He could imagine hearing Misty's paws tapping along the kitchen floor. Eileen's babbling for him. Florence's heels clicking down the stairs, her perfume filling the room. Now it was just him and his drink.

'Snape?' Pettigrew nervously said.

'What?' he hissed.

'Where is the spare room?' he whimpered.

Severus smirked, 'Let me show you,' the spare room was his daughter's room, however, there was no way he would ever let scum such as Pettigrew stay in there.

Severus had let Pettigrew down to the cellar. The first room was his personal laboratory and the second was a room him and Florence used as a storage area, 'There you go.'

'Snape this is unacceptable! What would the Dark Lord say?'

Severus shrugged, 'You have a wand. Transfigure the boxes into a bed and a lamp,' he turned to leave, 'Be creative, Wormtail. And do not get in my way.'

'I am meant to be assisting you!' Pettigrew called out.

'I assume when I need assisting. Which shall be rare.' Severus said simply.

Severus had visited Dumbledore to inform him of the situation. The reply angered Severus further. Dumbledore had said Wormtail should get glimpses of Florence in order to further Severus' usefulness as a spy. Not to mention, Dumbledore said, their relationship was no secret.

'She is not a tool! I can't risk her being dragged further into this!' Severus raged, 'Can't I make some excuse up, she is known to complete research in her spare time.'

'I am sure they know about Florence already. Humour them. I am sure Florence would be happy to spend time with you. If you do not want Eileen there, the nursery is still open during the holidays. And your lovely dog is a sufficient bodyguard,' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the mention of Misty.

Severus shook his head, 'This is utterly ridiculous.'

'Think about it, Severus. When the next year is over, when Malfoy's plan comes into attention, you will not be able to hide her as you have been,' Severus could see the look of concern on Dumbledore's face, 'She was able to fight Goyle successfully. I'm sure that will be the worst she'll have to face.'

Severus scowled, fidgeting slightly. The thought of Florence going through another battle was something that didn't sit right with him. She still refused to talk about what had happened and Severus had heard of Goyle's memory lose in one of the meetings, 'What else did you want to see me about?' he asked, changing the subject.

Dumbledore lifted his hand onto the desk, 'I found the horcux.'

/

Florence had been surprised to receive two letters. – one from Severus and the other from Molly Weasley.

'Looks like we're popular today, girls,' Florence said opening Severus', 'Isn't that surprising… apparently Dumbledore's convinced your father to let me and Misty visit with that obnoxious little man in the house,' she looked at Eileen who beamed, 'unfortunately you'll be at nursery that day.'

'Daddy?' Eileen chirped.

Florence shook her head, 'Not today, sweetie. He said he'll visit you tomorrow. I'm sure he'll build sandcastles and make smoke puffs again.'

She carefully folded the letter up before opening Molly Weasley's, 'Huh. Turns out I'm not disliked by the Order members… dinner tonight… at the Burrow. I'm assuming that's the nickname for their house. Oh, Tonks and Remus will be there as well. And the kids… you both are welcome as well. Thank Merlin. Guess I need to tidy you both up now,' Misty gave a bark as she dropped her brush at Florence's feet, 'You're a little eager, aren't you?'

There was undeniable relief at the welcoming atmosphere the Weasleys' home projected. Molly Weasley had always held the phrase 'the more the merrier' and Florence couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the vast amounts of people Molly had managed to fit in her home. Thankfully she knew the majority of the guests.

'Professor Mountfield!' Charlie Weasley called out, breaking into a broad smile, 'I hear you are still one of the most liked professors at Hogwarts.' She noticed that Charlie had grown to be even more confident and had accumulated a range of scars and burns from his work and he'd kept his signature ponytail.

Florence returned the smile, 'It seems so. And I hear you are a rather successful dragonologist.'

He brushed the comment off with a wave of dismissal, 'I just like working with such a fascinating species. Tonks has done rather well for herself. One of the top Aurors,' he glanced at Eileen, 'I'm still shocked you're married to Snape.'

Florence shrugged, smoothing down Eileen's fringe, 'Just one of those things, isn't it? I see your mother isn't best pleased with Bill's choice of bride.' She smirked as Charlie rolled his eyes.

'I suppose Mum wants someone more… like her. But, as you say, it's just one of those things. Are you still writing?'

Florence nodded, allowing Eileen to ran over to Molly Weasley, 'Definitely. My publisher is tidying up my last publication. Should be out in a few weeks hopefully.'

Hermione glanced up, 'You must let me know when it is out. Even though History of Magic wasn't one of my recommended subjects I still enjoy reading about the subject. Stop rolling your eyes, Ronald. Not all of us copy Harry's choices.'

Florence laughed, 'I'll send you a copy when I find out. I was rather disappointed, Hermione, but Minerva says the career guidance people are rather strict about subject choices for career paths. Seems rather silly that it could have such a large impact on your career.'

'What NEWTs did you pick, Professor?' Harry asked curiously.

'I didn't actually take OWLs or NEWTs. My mother was rather relaxed and preferred the unorthodox methods of education. Got a history of magic major and a teaching qualification in the end,' she said, shrugging, 'Dumbledore humoured me, and I got sorted when I joined the staff.'

Dinner went smoothly but Florence noticed Tonks demeanour had changed. She did not have her trademark bubble-gum pink hair, but instead it was mousey brown, and she was not making jokes as she would normally. Instead she was sitting quietly, casting longing looks at Remus who was attempting to look anywhere besides her. After the plates were cleared, Tonks announced she was going to get fresh air in the garden, 'Please can you keep an eye on Eileen, Hermione? I think Misty wants to stretch her legs in the garden.'

'No problem, Professor,' Hermione said, cooing over Eileen who lapped up the attention.

Florence sat next to Tonks on the garden wall, watching Misty attempt to catch gnomes, 'I see you are slightly lovesick.'

Tonks' eyes widened, 'Is it that obvious?'

Florence shrugged, 'I know what you are like. I taught you for a few years and have worked with you for over a year. You didn't even drop a single glass at dinner. Oh, and the lovelorn glances at a certain ragged ex-Professor was a giveaway.'

Tonks sighed, stretching her legs, 'It was all by accident. We met up for drinks after Sirius passed away. He was my cousin and Remus' closest friend. We met up A LOT and then we kind of… you know,' her face reddened, 'it was all so good. I thought we were getting serious. He said he didn't want me to be burdened with a jobless werewolf for a partner. He said I was too young for all of that. That I could find someone better. He mentioned Charlie but he's more like a brother,' she glanced at her feet, 'I can't seem to shake my feelings. It's a bit pathetic, isn't it?'

Florence shook her head, 'Severus said the same kind of stuff in the early days. Unfortunately, there wasn't any other men to shove my way so he gave in,' she joked, 'Remus clearly still has feeling, he refused to meet you gaze and yet would cast looks when you were staring sadly at your plate. It'll work out,' she pat Tonks hand, wanting her words to be right. Tonks deserved happiness the most.

' _Marry me?' Remus said nervously, fiddling with a small silver ring, 'I know it isn't a lot… I'm sure another man could offer you s-'_

 _Tonks interrupted him with a passionate kiss, 'Yes! It's perfect!' she held her hand out whilst he fumbled in his attempt to get the ring on her finger, 'I love you.'_

' _I love you too, Dora. We should get married quickly… before you start showing…' he gently brushed his hand over her stomach._

 _Tonks grinned, 'I never thought I'd hear you say something so firmly.'_

 _He blushed slightly, 'I want what's best for you. You are the best thing to ever happen to someone… something like me,' he kissed her again._

'What was that?' Tonks asked, rubbing her hand.

Florence sighed. 'Let's just say you shouldn't be so sad,' she gave Tonks a warm smile, 'I should really be going. Eileen has nursery in the morning and it's always a struggle to get her to sleep without Severus reading her a story.'

Tonks laughed, 'I never thought I'd hear anyone say Professor Snape is a good storyteller.'

'You should ask Eileen. She'll give you some amazing reviews. Especially stories about a giant dog that saves the wizarding world,'

Tonks laughed again, 'I would give all the galleons I could to hear that story!'


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Florence could not have been more relieved to return Hogwarts. Despite Dumbledore's insistence that she should show her face at Severus' home, she could not help but feel uncomfortable at the thought of numerous Death Eaters being present whilst she acted oblivious to the situation. Scenarios ran through her head.

 _What if they saw me at the Department of Secrets?_

 _What if they try and recruit me?_

 _What if I let slip Severus is in the Order?_

More often than not Severus would whisk her upstairs to their room, and they would inevitably end up in bed, 'Did you put up a charm?' Florence asked after one of their digressions.

'Yes. However, Wormtail is becoming suspicious as to why you are not here often,' Severus said, buttoning up his shirt.

'Surely my research excuse is satisfactory. I can leave some notes around if that will help,' Florence said, brushing her hair.

Severus shrugged, 'I know they have most likely carried out their own investigation and they will find that you are carrying out research. I hear your publisher is most impressed,' he smirked at Florence's look of surprise, 'Crabbe can hardly keep a secret when he as 'mission' to do. Always the menial work goes to him or Goyle.'

Florence sighed, 'At least the excuse is holding up. I suppose I must go. Molly is looking after Eileen and Misty is probably growling at Wormtail again.'

'I do love you,' Severus half-whispered.

Florence flashed him a smile, 'I love you. If you were going to act like this, I wouldn't had bothered to brush my hair.'

Severus smirked, 'Maybe you shouldn't have.'

The return to Hogwarts was shrouded with a dark atmosphere. Voldemort's return was something no one could push to the back of their minds. Attacks were becoming more frequent and unpredictable. Rumours circulated around the staff of students being pulled out from school due to the fear Muggle-born students were no longer and there were concerns of students being recruited as low-ranking Death Eaters set to spy on the school.

'I hardly think You-Know-Who would be that desperate for members. Surely the jail spring last year filled his ranks up?' Florence said.

Minerva sighed, 'You were not around for the first war, were you dear?'

Florence shook her head, 'Nope. I think I was doing either my history qualification or my teaching.'

'It's the same pattern, some of the older students are desperate to find their place and You-Know-Who offers that. He offers them a title, a role, even honour. Something some students do not find at Hogwarts. Now that his older recruits have children, they are easy targets. He can play up following the example of their parents or avenging a fallen parent,' Minerva said.

'Huh, I guess some of the Slytherins are the ones you are referring to,' Florence said, sipping on her tea.

Minerva nodded, 'Exactly.'

/

'Do you reckon Minerva's right? About some of the Slytherins being targeted by You-Know-Who?' Florence said, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

Severus nodded, 'She is most definitely correct.'

Florence's eyes widened, 'Do you mean Crabbe, Goyle, Draco?'

'Yes. I know for a fact Draco Malfoy is one of the newest recruits,' Severus said, anxiously fiddling with his cufflink.

Florence tilted her head, 'What is about Draco that is bothering you?'

Severus sighed, 'Do you remember I mentioned Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange visited?' Florence nodded, 'During that meeting Narcissa begged me to help Draco with a particular mission. The Dark Lord said due to Lucius' failures Draco would have to complete said mission or on failure death,' he paused, running a hand through his hair, 'Dumbledore is aware of this mission and instructed I must do what they ask. Bellatrix said to ensure I did help Draco I must take the… Unbreakable Vow.'

Florence's eyes widened in horror, 'Please say this a joke,' Severus shook his head, 'Severus you must know you'll die if you fail! What about me? And Eileen?'

Severus sighed in defeat, 'I couldn't say no… Narcissa said what if it was Eileen that was in Draco's position. What would I do to protect her? What would I expect old school friends to do to help her? To protect her life. Dumbledore expecting me to sacrifice everything for the greater good… it's impossible Florence. I'm expected to do everything,' he crumbled, his head in his hands.

Florence put her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder, 'It's not fair. You are risking your life whilst others sit in offices.'

'You can leave, if you want,' he mumbled miserably through his fingers.

Florence kissed his fingers, 'I think I'll stay. After all, I doubt I'll find another double agent potions professor,' she winked as he lifted his head to look at her.

'I'm sure everyone else says you are wasting your time with me.'

Florence tilted her head and shrugged slightly, 'I'm sure they are but I'm rather happy here. Misty is awfully happy. We have a gorgeous girl who is happy. What more could I ask for?'

/

The news of Severus' rise to the post of professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts was something that even he couldn't hide his smugness. Florence was ecstatic for him, insisting that she had to buy him new robes and that he must shave to look more presentable for his first day.

'Florence this is hardly necessary…' he protested.

'Nope! You finally have your dream job. I cannot allow you to look like you've spent nearly two decades hunched over a cauldron. Straighten up and let me brush those creases out of your jacket… there we go. You look rather handsome, Professor,' she smoothed down a kink in his and planted a firm kiss on his lips, 'I'm very proud of you. And I know you'll do wonderfully in this job,' she beamed up at him.

'I glad you think so. I still say all of this,' he waved his hands down his new attire, 'is unnecessary.'

Florence shrugged, plaiting her hair, 'I got rather excited and decided that I wanted my husband to look his best on his first day,' she winked as he playfully rolled his eyes, 'so I treated him to a few new things.'

'The students are still going to hate me,' Severus said, a hint of fear in his voice.

'I have students that don't particularly like me, but they appreciate that I'm good in my field. Plus, you do have the dark vibe going on,' she shrugged again, ' _No one_ can say that you are not well informed in this field. And you deserve it more than anyone,'

Severus smiled warmly down at her, 'Thank you for saying that.'

Severus was not the only change to the staff. The replacement for Severus was Horace Slughorn, who was Severus' former potions professor. Severus was very firm in saying how Slughorn was gifted in the field and had a wealth of knowledge about the aristocratic wizarding families. He had also warned her he had a habit of picking out the most promising students and had formed the poorly named 'Slug Club' for such students. It had amused Florence to hear Severus had been a part of the Club, along with Lily Evans.

'Florence! Severus! Come and say hello to Horace,' Dumbledore called over after the dinner.

Florence nervously looked at Severus, who seemed rather eager to speak to his former professor.

'Severus! How nice to see you again. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be teaching alongside a former student. And an accomplished one at that. And you are…?' Slughorn trailed off as he glanced at Florence.

'Florence Mountfield-Snape. I'm the History of Magic Professor,' she politely shook his hand and couldn't help but smirk slightly at the look of surprise on his face.

'Severus, you didn't say you were married! And to a Mountfield no less! Tell me, Florence, are the rumours true about your family heritage?' he eagerly awaited her response.

She nervously laughed, 'I'm afraid they are not true. Now, how was Severus as a student? Was he a misbehaving one or a nice quiet boy?' she winked as Severus rolled his eyes.

Slughorn laughed, 'He was one of my brightest students. There was no potion that was too complex, and he would always be scribbling in his textbook, finding far better ways to brew a potion. I would set him and Miss Evans more advanced tasks to keep them busy.' He smiled nostalgically, 'Far easier time, that was. Poor Lily… I wonder if her son is as gifted as she was. Do either of you know what happened to Mr Potter? I saw he was rather bloody at dinner.'

Severus set his jaw, 'I'm sure it was nothing. Mr Potter has a habit of finding himself trouble. If you excuse me and Florence had to finish organising my new classroom,' he gave a polite nod and Florence took his arm.

'I think you'll be pleased with my classroom. It's very relevant, unlike previous professors' décor, and if the students appreciate it, they'll find many useful tools for their education,' he shrugged as Florence rolled her eyes.

'Huh. It's definitely on topic,' her eyes moved along the various posters and diagrams, 'I hope the younger students are going to be freaked out too much,' she chewed her lip, 'but, like you said, it is very relevant.'

'I would hardly say it is 'freaky'…' he looked around and shrugged, 'It is definitely my classroom nonetheless,' he said pride strong in his voice.

Florence gave Severus a kiss, 'And I'm pleased your happy with it.'


	45. Chapter 45

The Christmas festivities was cut short by the attack on Katie Bell, 'A cursed necklace…' Minerva said, closely examining the necklace with Severus and Slughorn, 'who on earth would want to hurt Miss Bell?'

'That is assuming the necklace was intended for Miss Bell,' Severus said, 'this a powerful dark curse. Miss Bell was not the target.' Severus said, glancing at the sleeping girl, 'she should be alright in a couple days. Her gloves took the brunt of the curse. Keep giving her calming tonics and cleansing potions. Have St Mungo's been informed?'

Poppy nodded, 'They have been told and are coming shortly.'

Severus nodded firmly, 'Good. Has Potter been questioned? And Miss Bell's friend?'

'Minerva spoke with them both. Apparently, the girls were arguing about the necklace and that is how Katie touched it. Harry and his friends were behind them and witnessed the curse taking effect on Katie,' Slughorn said sadly, shaking his head, 'Such a shame, poor girl.'

'I shall examine the necklace further in my office,' Severus said, sealing the necklace in a box and hurried to his office.

Florence stood a cautious distance away from the box, glancing into it, 'And this necklace is supposed to have killed nineteen muggles?' Florence asked, grimacing.

Severus nodded, 'Potter was right. Draco was behind the necklace. A rather foolish attempt… Dumbledore knows about this… he's not expelling Draco due to the Dark Lord's threat,' Severus shook his head, 'I do not see why he doesn't end this charade.'

Florence hummed, sitting on a desk, 'Perhaps he wants to protect Draco and wants You-Know-Who to believe he is oblivious to what is happening?'

'It seems pointless. Dumbledore cannot stop the outcome, even if he thinks he can,' Severus said sharply, sitting back in his chair, 'Slughorn invited us to his blasted Christmas party.'

'Oh really! We should go! I bet the other professors are going as well,' she said happily.

Severus rolled his eyes. Parties were never his scene; he couldn't remember the last time he willingly went to an event at the school. Even during his school days he would either be dragged along by Lily or he would pretend to be sick and study in the comfort of his dormitory. Parties often seemed redundant to him, people pretending to like each other, eating ridiculous amounts of food and drinking, 'Do we have to?' he asked weakly.

'I would really like to…' Florence said, 'but if you don't want to, that's okay.'

Severus sighed, pushing down his feelings of anxiety and nerves, 'Nope. We should. You deserve a nice night out. And I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself.'

Florence clapped her hands in delight, 'Brilliant! I think I have a party dress in the wardrobe, and I know Hokey will be happy to look after Eileen. I should really get my hair trimmed before… my split ends are awful…'

Severus sat back in his chair, knowing he'd be hearing all about the Christmas party for the next couple weeks.

/

The gossip about the Christmas party had swirled around the school. Florence had been surprised to learn that it was an invitation only and the bulk of those invited were part of, or former members of, the 'Slug Club'.

'Slughorn did not hold back on the decorations, did he?' Florence said, as they entered the already packed party.

'He needs to maintain his reputation. Half of those here are either well connected or minor celebrities,' Severus said, taking two glasses of fire-whisky from one of the servers and handing one to Florence.

'I see Harry asked Luna Lovegood as his date. And Hermione asked McLaggen for some reason? I always thought her and Ron Weasley would make a good match. They complement each other,' Florence observed noting Hermione's futile attempts to hide away from McLaggen.

'I have no idea why you have become so consumed by the dramas of teenage romance,' Severus said, smirking slightly, he noticed Harry moving to behind the curtains, 'One moment, I need to pass a message on to Potter from Dumbledore.'

'Ah Florence! There is an interesting wizard I would like you to meet,' Slughorn leaned in dramatically, 'he is a vampire!' He took her empty glass and snatched a full one from a floating tray of drinks. Florence accepted it, taking a sip.

Florence raised her eyebrows in surprise, 'Really? Typically, they aren't very open about it,' she glanced over to Severus who was having a heated discussion with Harry and McLaggen, 'one moment, Horace, I think Severus is about to lose his temper.' She hurried over to the curtains, noting the stench of vomit.

'You've just bought yourself a month's detention,' Severus hissed, 'Not so fast, Potter.' He turned furiously around, shutting the drapes. He passed Dumbledore's regrets for cancelling their private lessons, walking away as Harry fired questions about Dumbledore's whereabouts. He waved his wand at his shoes, cleaning up what Florence believed to be vomit, 'Idiot boy,' Severus mumbled, brushing down his robes.

Florence put an arm around Severus' waist, 'I guess the cuisine does not sit well with McLaggen,' she giggled as Severus narrowed his eyes at her, 'I should go back to Slughorn, I was going to introduce me to a vampire,' she winked as he rolled his eyes.

'How thrilling. I wonder where Slughorn find these people to fill his parti-.' Severus was cut off by the sound of Draco Malfoy's yelling to be let go from Argus Filch, 'One moment, Florence.'

'I will escort you out' Severus said cordially. Florence frowned at the furious look he received from Malfoy, 'Yes… professor,' Malfoy sneered. The boy must be aware of the serious risk Severus was taking for him. As Severus led Draco out of the party, Florence noticed Harry suddenly leaving as well.

Florence bit her lip, toying with the idea of also following. As much as she wanted to stay, she couldn't pretend to be enjoying herself. In the end she decided to collect Misty and take a walk around the school grounds. Misty happily ran and jumped in the snow, occasionally chasing a squirrel. Florence sat down in the snow, ignoring the sudden rush of cold as her dress and coat got damp. As hard as she tried to forget the inevitable war, she couldn't. It wasn't like the first war where her and mother were close to oblivious to it all.

This time she was in the thick of it.

Her husband was, essentially, a double agent. Her friends, as was she, part of the Order of the Phoenix. Florence let a sigh, letting the snow fall onto her. Her mind whirring with what ifs. Severus' Unbreakable Vow as like a weight on their shoulders. Both were aware of the consequences if Draco failed, and if Severus failed.

Misty whined and laid down next to Florence, her head in Florence's lap, 'Are you tired? Did you want to go back home?' Misty whined again, 'Alright then.'

/

The Christmas holidays was a welcome relief for the students. Florence had found herself sympathising with the OWLs and NEWTs students who were looking more and more exhausted as the weeks progressed. Florence would continuously offer extra sessions for students who needed it and before the holidays, she would find her classroom filled to the brim with students filled with anxiety over deadlines and the impending exams.

'Guys, please calm down. It's a week before Christmas and the holiday work is just light reading and organising your notes for revision. Just light reading and reviewing. For those who want to get ahead of the game, just look at the handbook I gave you all at the start of the year, okay?' there was a rumble of relief amongst the students, with same looking visibly more relaxed, 'now please go enjoy your last day before most of you leave for the holidays, because I know I want to!'

After many choruses of 'merry Christmas', Florence sat back in her chair, relieved that her final day was a success. At least the vast majority of her students were feeling more confident in their studies. Florence suddenly remembered her invitation from Molly Weasley to attend a small gathering for Christmas Eve. The Weasleys and the Order were always happy to see her, and her last visit had a warm reception. She doubted Severus would want to attend and she mentally decided to attend if Severus had to do his 'extra work'.

'What are our plans for Christmas Eve?' Florence asked, tucking Eileen in for bed.

Severus sighed, 'The Dark Lord has a meeting he wants me to attend.'

Florence frowned, 'Isn't that an odd day to have a meeting?'

Severus shrugged, flicking through one of Eileen's books, 'I thought so, but I dare not refuse to attend. I have a feeling he'll want an update on Draco's 'mission'. Do you want the dragon story again, Eileen?'

Eileen nodded enthusiastically, 'Please!'

'I guess me and Eileen will go to the Weasleys. Molly invited us and the Order members and I rather be there then worried about… you know.'

Severus smiled weakly at her, 'I think that is a good idea.'


End file.
